Si el amor es verdadero, no importa lo demás
by CCPHyuga
Summary: UA / Entonces es cuando sucede... / — Mi nombre es Sabaku No Temari / Conoces a esa persona, y te das cuenta de que las cosas van a cambiar drásticamente en tu vida / Shikamaru, Naruto y sus amigos cursan el bachillerato y, claro, inevitablemente, se enamoran. / *Multiparejas*
1. Chapter 1

Primer día, bienvenidos a Konoha.

Había sido una tarde bastante divertida, Naruto había ido a casa de Shikamaru para jugar fútbol, ver películas y pasar de la mejor manera posible el último día de vacaciones junto a sus amigos. Estaba agotado, necesitaba descansar, al fin y al cabo al día siguiente empezaría un nuevo año en la preparatoria de Konoha, el antepenúltimo de la secundaria. Preparó los elementos que se llevaría mañana al instituto y se echó a dormir.

A Naruto no le gustaba estudiar ni nada por el estilo, de hecho, le había costado mucho pasar el año anterior, hasta llegó a rendir exámenes complementarios, pero había algo que lo hacía entusiasmarse cada vez que se acordaba de que las clases ya comenzarían.

–_Sakura..._-susurró ya medio dormido, recordando que la volvería a ver... Era una chica de carácter bastante fuerte, que tenía el pelo de color (extrañamente) rosa, los ojos verde jade y una no perfecta, pero linda, figura. Ella era la chica que desde siempre le gustó, y a la cual siempre intentó conquistar. Pero ella sólo lo veía como un amigo, ya que ella se encontraba enamorada de Sasuke, su mejor amigo. A este último poco o nada le importaba Sakura, y cada vez que la rechazaba, ella se sentía terriblemente mal y, siempre, terminaba siendo el mismo Naruto el que la consolaba.

Ya al día siguiente, bien temprano, cuando el despertador sonó, Naruto se levantó, se dio un baño, se puso el uniforme, tomó sus cosas y salió de su casa dirigiéndose ya al colegio.

Al llegar, al primero que vio fue a su amigo Kiba. Estaba sentado en un banquito del patio del colegio y se veía muy animado hablando con Shino, que no parecía estar de muy buen humor... Se acercó a ellos para saludarlos y charlar ya que no los había visto mucho en las vacaciones.

-Hola chicos..!- saludó alegremente.

-Hola Naruto!- respondieron ambos, un Kiba alegre y un Shino muy serio...

-Que te sucede Shino?- Preguntó un extrañado Naruto.

-No me lo quiso decir-dijo Kiba

-De acuerdo, se los diré, pasa que fui a saludar a Sakura y las demás chicas, pero ninguna de ellas me reconoció... Me molestó mucho que me hayan hecho...-

-Sakura ya vino!- interrumpió emocionado Naruto, ignorando lo que Shino le estaba contando.

-Sí, la acabo de ver hablando con Ino...

-Voy a saludarla!

-Voy contigo, quiero preguntarle algo a Ino...-dijo Kiba

-Vamos! Adiós Shino! Nos vemos luego...- se despidieron

-Siempre se olvidan de mí...-dijo Shino en voz baja retirándose del banquito y caminando hacia dentro del colegio.

-Asistir a clases es realmente problemático...-le decía Shikamaru a Chouji, quien comía unas papas, mientras ingresaban al instituto. Shikamaru era un buen alumno, tenía muy buenas notas, pero a veces era tan flojo que ni le importaba cómo le iba en los exámenes o se dormía a la mitad de ellos. Chouji era un alumno regular, de alguna forma (que muchas veces nadie sabía) lograba pasar todas las materias.

Eran los mejores amigos, se contaban todo siempre y confiaban firmemente el uno en el otro. A Chouji le gustaba Ino, una chica muy atractiva, rubia de ojos celestes, y de un carácter fuerte pero no demasiado. Ino, a su vez, estaba enamorada de Sasuke, al igual que su mejor amiga (y a la vez rival) Sakura y otras tantas chicas del colegio. Pero no por eso Chouji ni los demás odiaban a Sasuke, todos ellos eran amigos, pero a decir verdad, la mayoría le tenía envidia al chico por ser más popular que ellos. A Shikamaru, en cambio, no le gustaba aún ninguna chica ya que, según él, todas las chicas del instituto eran problemáticas.

Cuando ya se encontraban dentro, vieron a muchos jóvenes que no habían visto antes. Entre ellos se encontraban dos chicos y una chica parados cerca de los sanitarios. Había un pelirrojo, de estatura no muy alta, un moreno bastante alto y una rara chica rubia que tenía el pelo recogido en cuatro coletas y la falda del uniforme mucho más corta de lo habitual.

-Hola...!-les saludó la chica con una sonrisa.

-Hola...buenos días-respondieron Shikamaru y Chouji, pasando de largo, buscando a sus amigos o a alguien conocido para charlar.

-Es linda no?- le dijo Chouji a Shikamaru con una sonrisa...

-Sí, aunque se ve problemática...-le respondió y ambos rieron

- Dices eso por todas...mira, allá están Naruto y Kiba, vayamos con ellos...

-Hola Sakura-chan! Tanto tiempo no? Dime, que tal tus vacaciones?-decía Naruto entusiasmado por volverla a ver.

-Vaya, pero si es Naruto! Bueno la verdad que les extrañé mucho, especialmente a... Dónde está Sasuke?

-Bueno la verdad aún no lo vi.

-Tengo ganas de saludarlo, sabes dónde puede estar?

-Quizás ya haya entrado, o aún no llegó...

-Ino, vamos a buscarlo...-dijo Sakura con un brillo en los ojos- nos vemos luego en la sala de clases, Naruto...hasta luego!

-_También podrías ver a Sasuke luego, pero como él no puede esperar...-_pensó Naruto mientras con la cabeza gacha veía a Sakura alejarse.

-No te desanimes viejo...-le dijo Kiba.

-No, no lo haré, jeje...-dijo simulando una sonrisa

-Hola Naruto, hola Kiba!- Chouji y Shikamaru ya se encontraban junto a ellos; al mismo tiempo que Sai y Shino se incorporaban al grupo.

-Hola Chouji, Shikamaru y Sai...Shino ya te habíamos saludado-dijeron ambos.

Ya la mayor parte del grupo se encontraba unido, si bien faltaban Sasuke, Neji y Lee ya casi todos estaban y se encontraban hablando de las vacaciones, cuando el timbre sonó y tuvieron que acercarse ya al salón de clases para iniciar el nuevo año lectivo.

Ingresaron a su nuevo salón y se sentaron de a dos. Ahí fue cuando Sasuke entró y todas las chicas pegaron grititos o suspiros mientras no despegaban la mirada del Uchiha. A él eso no le importó en lo más mínimo, simplemente se fue dirigiendo a saludar a sus amigos, que ya estaban todos reunidos. Cuando estaba a sólo unos pasos de la mesa de Kiba y Shino, alguien lo tocó en la espalda, giró para ver quién era y se encontró con un –H-hola Sasuke-kun...-de Sakura con las mejillas completamente enrojecidas.

-Hola Sakura- se limitó a decir él girando para seguir su camino, cuando ella le dijo...

-Te gustaría sentarte conmigo hoy?-Con una gran sonrisa en los labios

-No, gracias, me sentaré con mis amigos como siempre...-dijo él frunciendo el seño- ahora, si no te importa, me voy-dijo dejándola completamente sin palabras.

-Ja! Buen intento niñita-le dijo una chica de pelo rojo, con lentes y el uniforme bastante provocativo-a Sasuke no le importas, Sakura, después de todo él será mi chico...

-Como si te fuera a hacer caso, Karin- respondió ella furiosa- a mí por lo menos me habla...

-A si? Crees que a mí no? Jaja sí que eres patética, frentona...

-Que dijiste? Repítelo.

-Lo volvería a repetir mil veces, frentona...

-Cállate fea porque...-continuó Sakura hasta que...

-¡Buenos días!- Kurenai, la maestra ya había llegado-todos a sus lugares. Espero que hayan pasado unas excelentes vacaciones. Como verán casi todos ya se conocen de años anteriores, pero hay algunos compañeros nuevos a los que me gustaría presentar... él es Gaara-empezó Kurenai. Gaara era pelirrojo, de estatura baja y de pocas palabras.-pasa Gaara y dinos algo de ti...

-Mi nombre es Gaara Sabaku no, tengo dos hermanos que están en el penúltimo y último año, respectivamente, y tengo 16 años.

-Bueno, pasa y siéntate donde quieras...-Gaara fue a la última fila y se sentó bien atrás.

-Es lindo, pero parece ser muy callado, no lo crees Sakura?- dijo Ino en voz baja

-Sí, bueno, no tanto...-respondió sin despegar los ojos de Sasuke. -_Nadie es tan lindo como Sasuke_- pensó

-Ahora la siguiente...-continuó Kurenai- ah! Ella es Hinata, la prima de Neji Hyuga, que está un curso por delante de ustedes, vamos Hinata pasa y preséntate...

-H-hola, soy Hinata Hyuga, tengo 16 años y...-la chica parecía bastante tímida, tenía el pelo negro y muy largo, era de estatura baja y llevaba el uniforme más suelto de lo común.-N-no tengo más para decir...

-De acuerdo, pasa y siéntate.- Hinata fue hasta un lugar cerca de la ventana a sentarse sola.

-Bien, sigamos, ella es la última, se llama Tayuya...-dijo Kurenai, al mismo tiempo que una chica de estatura baja, pelo rojo y largo, que llevaba un gorrito en la cabeza y el uniforme muy desordenado, pasaba para presentarse.

-Hola, soy Tayuya, tengo 16 años y no tengo ganas de decir nada más acerca de mi vida...-dijo ella con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ok, siéntate donde gustes...-Tayuya fue hacia donde estaba el grupo más odiado de toda la clase, Los del Sonido. El grupo estaba compuesto por Sakon y Ukon, Kidomaru, Jirobo y Kimimaro, los cuales no eran nada amigables y se pasaban diciendo malas palabras o tratando mal a las personas. Al parecer, ya conocían a Tayuya, porque la aceptaron rápidamente en su grupo, cosa que no hacían con nadie más.

Cuando el timbre del receso sonó Naruto y Kiba fueron los primeros en salir corriendo del aula escandalosamente como siempre lo hacían. Fueron a la cafetería, tomaron sus almuerzos y se sentaron en una de las tantas mesas del comedor, la que estaba más alejada de las demás. Mientras almorzaban y charlaban sobre cualquier cosa, junto a ellos llegaron Lee Y Sai, que estaban un curso más.

-Hola chicos!...-saludaron Sai y Lee entusiasmados como siempre.

-Hola Lee, hola Sai...-respondieron

-Donde está Neji?-preguntó extrañado Sasuke

-Estaba hablando con su prima, dijo que vendría luego...-respondió Lee

-Su prima? No es nuestra nueva compañera?

-Así es, Kiba, Hinata creo que se llama...

-Oigan chicos miren!-interrumpió Chouji con la boca llena-el nuevo, Gaara, está allá solo... Por qué no lo invitamos a comer con nosotros?

-Sí, buena idea...

-Hola Gaara...-dijo alegremente Naruto-ya que estás aquí solo y nosotros somos tus compañeros decidimos invitarte a nuestra mesa, para conocernos mejor...

-No, ahora no, espero a mis hermanos-respondió Gaara completamente serio.

-Puedes esperarlos allá...

-No, tal vez en otra ocasión, ahora no me interesa...

-Ah... como tú digas...-Naruto se había enfadado un poco

-Lo invitamos gentilmente y así nos responde?-le dijo a Shikamaru

-Déjalo Naruto, tal vez sea un poco tímido.

-Por lo menos me podría haber agradecido la invitación...-Naruto seguía serio, hasta que vio que Sakura e Ino lo miraban fijamente.-_Sakura-chan me está mirando...Uy! viene para acá-_pensó...

-Hola Sasuke-kun!-gritaron ambas con las mejillas completamente encendidas...Naruto se decepcionó al instante

-Hola, que quieren?

-Sólo vinimos a saludarte...te extrañé mucho en las vacaciones...-dijo Ino con una sonrisita

-Eso es todo?-respondió Sasuke casi ignorando a las chicas...

-P...pero Sasuke-kun...yo, emm, nosotras sólo...-dijo Sakura, como si no sabía lo que diría, hasta que...

-Hola Sasuke... cómo has estado?-Karin estaba muy cerca de él...

-Hola Karin, a decir verdad, muy bien...-le replicó este, sin mucho interés en la pelirroja

-Que mierda haces aquí, Karin?-Sakura estaba tan enojada, porque a ni a ella ni a Ino Sasuke les había dicho sus nombres, sin embargo a esta chica sí.

-Eso no les debe interesar a una frentona ni a una rubia oxigenada...

-Cómo me llamaste?-dijeron ambas amigas

-Acepten su realidad perdedoras...-Karin tenía riendo detrás suyo a Kin y a Tayuya, que al parecer ya eran amigas. -Sasuke jamás se interesará en ustedes...

Empezaron los empujones, estiradas de pelo y hasta arañazos entre las jóvenes. Por suerte Sai había podido llamar al profesor Iruka para que interrumpa la pelea y se lleve a las chicas a dirección.

-Vaya, Sasuke, es el primer día y ya provocas una pelea entre las chicas más lindas del colegio, qué envidia...-decía Lee que estaba entre sonriente y enojado...

-De verdad son molestas...-decía Sasuke mientras se tomaba la coca-cola que traía en su mano.

-La verdad que tienes mucha suerte amigo-le dijo Naruto con los ojos firmes en el suelo, demostrando tristeza, cosa que a Sasuke no le agradó. Él sabía lo que Sakura significaba para Naruto y era por eso que quería que Sakura lo olvide de una vez.

-Naruto...la verdad es que a mí no me interesa-

-Hola chicos!-Interrumpió la siempre alegre Tenten (la única mujer que estaba todo el día con ellos), quien venía acompañada de una extraña chica rubia, bastante llamativa.

-Hola Tenten...-dijeron todos al unísono

-Cómo han estado? Los he extrañado mucho...-casi nadie le había replicado, pues todos se quedaron mirando fijamente a la otra chica- Ahh! Jeje, casi lo olvido...ella es mi nueva compañera, es muy amigable, vamos preséntate...

-Hola!- exclamó la chica con una gran sonrisa- mi nombre es Temari Sabaku No, tengo-

-Espera! Sabaku No? Eres la hermana de Gaara?- Interrumpió Kiba

-Así es, son compañeros de Gaara no?

-Sí, de hecho ya rechazó sentarse con nosotros-dijo Shikamaru, mirando fijamente a aquella chica que le parecía tan linda...

-Enserio? Discúlpenlo, él es así, le toma un tiempito confiar en las personas...-decía sin dejar de sonreír- ah, sí, tengo 18 años y soy nueva en la ciudad junto con mis hermanos, Gaara y Kankurou...

-Kankurou? Él está en mi clase...-dijo Sai- es agradable...

-Lo es, incluso más que Gaara-dijo Temari- en fin, me gustaría saber sus nombres...

-Soy Rock Lee...

-Naruto Uzumaki

-Sai...

-Shino Aburame

-Kiba Inuzuka

-Chouji Akimichi

-Shikamaru Nara

-Sasuke Uchiha...

-Así que tú eres el famoso Sasuke...-dijo ella sonriendo-todas las chicas de la clase hablan de ti...

-Vaya que sí, encima hoy es apenas el primer día-Tenten reía- Esperen...emm...-se había sonrojado ligeramente- D...donde está Neji?-preguntó tímidamente

-Ahora que lo mencionas, estaba charlando con su prima, y dijo que vendría luego, pero se está tardando demás...-mencionó Naruto

-Seguros de que sólo es su prima?-bromeó Sasuke sonriendo de lado...Tenten se había puesto ya nerviosa-sólo bromeo, Tenten, pasa algo?

-A mí? Claro q...que no! Sólo...emm...-no sabía qué decir, sin embargo no podía negar que estaba nerviosa, miles de cosas se le pasaron por la cabeza; hasta que por fin apareció...

-Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza...-saludó Neji sonriendo ligeramente-es que estaba mostrándole el instituto a mi prima...

-Ah! A Hitana...-dijo Naruto

-Es Hinata idiota...

-Ah, lo siento...jeje...cómo has estado?

-Bien, o sea, normal...

Se quedaron charlando unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que el timbre de entrada sonó y tuvieron que regresar a clases. No fue un día aburrido, ya que no trabajaron demasiado en clases, debido a que Kakashi-sensei los estuvo entreteniendo con juegos de relacionamiento, entre otras cosas.

A la salida del colegio, Naruto fue a su casa como siempre lo hacía, Itachi iba a buscar a Sasuke en el auto y lo llevaban a él también. Se despidió de ellos y al entrar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño y luego de comer algo, se fue a acostar, pensando en miles de cosas.

-_Cómo es que hace Sasuke para atraer a tantas chicas?-_pensó aún triste recordando lo de la mañana, hasta que se quedó dormido. Tuvo un sueño, en el cual le confesaba a Sakura lo que sentía, y ésta lo aceptaba. Despertó de madrugada pensando en el sueño, decidiéndose que en el segundo día de clases se declararía a la chica que tanto amaba.


	2. Confesiones

Como todas las mañanas, Shikamaru se levantó (no con muchas ganas) cuando sonó su despertador. Con mucha pereza desayunó, se dio un baño, tomó sus cosas y se fue al colegio, no sin antes pasar por la casa de Chouji, quien cada mañana, desde que se habían hecho amigos, lo esperaba en su casa para que su padre los llevara al instituto.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con un Naruto mucho más entusiasmado de lo normal, y tal vez un poco nervioso, hablando con Lee y Sasuke (quienes parecían no estar tan convencidos de lo que el rubio les estaba diciendo), entonces quisieron saber de qué se trataba...

-Hola Naruto, Lee, Sasuke...-saludó Chouji

-Hola Chouji y Shikamaru...-respondieron

-Que hay...-por su parte Shikamaru se apuró y preguntó- que pasa, Naruto?

-Ejem...bueno, verás...-Naruto se había sonrojado levemente-hoy decidí que voy a decirle a Sakura-chan que la amo...-sonrió, mientras los demás se miraban entre sí dudosos- qué? Qué sucede? Pasa algo?

-Estás seguro de esto Naruto?- Shikamaru se había preocupado, pues todos sabían lo que Sakura sentía por Sasuke

-Sí, sino no estaría tan calmado...

-Verás Naruto...-decía Lee intentando disimular su preocupación- a Sakura le gusta...emm...ya sabes...-mirando de reojo a Sasuke

-Lo sé...-todos se sorprendieron...-pero no pierdo nada intentándolo...-sonrió. Sasuke dudó qué decirle, pues él no quería que su amigo saliera lastimado, pero también quería que Sakura dejara de molestarlo, o al menos, eso pensaba...

-Está bien, haz lo que te parezca...-le dijo finalmente Sasuke

-Claro, tampoco es imposible que ella se enamore de mí, jeje, se lo diré en el receso...

El timbre sonó y entraron a la sala de clases. El profesor Kabuto, se pasó toda la mañana hablando y explicando la lección (que era bastante aburrida). Hasta que por fin sonó el timbre del receso y salieron de ahí corriendo, excepto Sasuke, que se había quedado a terminar la tarea para tener la noche libre...

-Diablos, cómo odio las matemáticas, son tan problemáticas...-se quejaba Shikamaru

-En realidad, no son tan malas-decía Sai con una sonrisa súper despreocupada, trayéndose consigo a Lee y a otro chico, que al parecer era nuevo...

-Chicos, él es Kankurou, está en mi clase y hoy me tocó trabajar con él y con Lee, así que quiero que lo conozcan...

-Hola Kankurou!- Saludó Kiba

-Hola a todos, ojalá nos podamos hacer amigos...-sonrió

-Tú eres el hermano de la chica de ayer?-quiso saber Shikamaru

-Hablas de Temari? Pues, sí, es mi molesta hermana mayor...jeje

-Un gusto conocerte Kankurou, mi nombre es Naruto...

-Igualmente, Naruto...

-Ahora si me disculpan, iré donde Sakura para decirle algo...

-Buena suerte Naruto!

-Gracias Shikamaru, Chouji y Lee!-sonrió- lo haré bien!- retirándose...

-A ese chico le gusta esa tal Sakura, no?-preguntó Kankurou...-me recuerda a mi hermana cuando se fija en un chico que le interesa- todos rieron...

-Sasuke, si quieres podemos almorzar juntos hoy...

-No, gracias, mis amigos me están esperando, así que...

-S-sasuke-kun, por qué siempre tiene que ser así...

-De qué hablas?

-Siempre inventas una excusa para que me aleje de ti...por qué no te permites pasar un buen momento junto a una chica que te admira tanto como yo?

-Sakura, escucha...-la chica lo miró hipnotizada a sus negros y penetrantes ojos-yo te considero una de mis pocas amigas (refiriéndose también a Karin, y sobre todo a Tenten, que era con la que más hablaba), así que no te quisiera hacer daño, pero hay veces que tienes que entender cuando una persona te dice de buena manera que quiere estar con sus amigos...-Sakura lo escuchaba atentamente-y yo te estoy pidiendo que me dejes en paz...o, en todo caso, ven y almuerza con todos nosotros...

-P...pero Sasuke, no lo entiendes, yo sólo quiero pasar un momento a solas contigo porque yo te-

-Hola Naruto!-interrumpió Sasuke, un tanto aliviado

-Hola, Sasuke, me dejas un rato a solas con Sakura-chan...-sonrió y se sonrojó ligeramente...

-Sip, claro, no hay ningún problema...Nos vemos luego...

-Espera, Sasuke...-Decía Sakura con los ojos llorosos-no te dije todo lo que-

-Hablaremos luego...

-Está bien...-suspiró y luego de ver a Sasuke alejarse, giró hacia Naruto con el seño fruncido-Qué quieres, eh Naruto?

-B...bueno...yo...-se había sonrojado completamente- Sakura tengo que decirte algo muy importante...

-Dime...

-Hace ya varios años que te conozco y somos amigos, hemos pasado de todo juntos...-sonrió-y creo que ya es hora de confesarte que...

-Ve al grano! Que tengo que hablar con Ino...

-De acuerdo...Sakura-chan –la tomó de las mejillas para que ésta lo mire a los ojos- desde que te conocí, desde ese entonces, me gustas mucho...de hecho...Te amo...

-Jajaja! Naruto... Deja de decir palabras sin sentido...-rió, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que él estaba hablando en serio- Tú eres mi mejor amigo, y no arriesgaría esta amistad por algo pasajero como eso!

-Pero esto no es pasajero- Naruto se quería morir- y...yo te amo de verdad, siempre te amé...

-Naruto! No digas cosas como esas! Sólo te estás hiriendo a ti mismo...-decía ella con tristeza- tú sabes mejor que nadie mis sentimiento por Sasuke...

-Lo sé...pero si intentaras olvidarlo...yo...

-Naruto tú no entiendes nada! No es fácil olvidar a una persona a la que amas! Y, además...-dijo con la cabeza gacha- yo no quiero olvidar a Sasuke..., voy a seguir luchando por él...

-Sakura-chan...

-Lo siento Naruto, ya no es necesario hablar más...-le sonrió tímidamente- ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a ver a Ino...Nos vemos, te quiero amigo...-lo besó en la mejilla...

Nunca antes se había sentido tan destruido. Sentía que algo le presionaba con mucha fuerza el pecho, que su corazón estallaría...se sentía de lo peor... y lo que más le dolía era que la razón por la que Sakura no lo amaba era, Sasuke, su mejor amigo...aunque a decir verdad, a él no lo culpaba, se lamentaba contra sí mismo por no ser capaz de gustarle a la chica de sus sueños.

-De verdad te gusta ese chico Tenten?-le preguntaba una Temari muy sonriente mientras ambas miraban a Neji reír a causa de las bromas de Sai

-Sí, desde séptimo grado que me gusta, no sólo eso...en verdad lo amo...

-Y por qué no se lo dices?

-Pues, porque tengo miedo de que él no sienta lo mismo y a causa de eso ya no seamos amigos...

-Mira, eso es sólo una suposición, imagina otra... Él muere por ti y cuando se lo digas te dé un beso de lo contento que está...

-Eso jamás pasará- Tenten agachó la cabeza

-Y por qué no pasaría?

-Bueno, él no es así...no es como otros que se pasan de novia en novia besando a la primera que esté en su camino...es bastante serio y educado con las mujeres es por eso que él me gusta...-se sonrojó.

-Bueno, no lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes...Mira, viene hacia acá...

-Hola Tenten, hola...Temari no?-saludó Neji...

-Sí, la misma...

-Bueno, Tenten necesito hablar contigo a solas, te parece bien Temari?

-See, claro...-miró a su Tenten con una sonrisita muy contagiosa y le susurró al oído: -_Es tu oportunidad, nena...-_y se retiró...

-Que sucede Neji?-sus mejillas se encendieron.

-Bueno, tengo algo importante que contarte...

-Ok, te escucho, a decir verdad...yo también tengo algo que decirte...pero empieza tú...de acuerdo?

-Está bien...-suspiró- te lo digo a ti porque eres mi mejor amiga, confío en ti, y además te quiero mucho, más de lo que te imaginas...-Tenten se estaba poniendo nerviosa, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, y lo miró fijamente a sus hermosos ojos grises.

-Continúa...-le dijo con voz entrecortada...

-Ah, sí, verás...-sonrió de lado- me gusta mucho una chica del colegio... pero no sé si ella...ya sabes...-sus mejillas se volvieron más rojas de lo anteriormente habían estado

-Emm...Y quién es?-Dijo más nerviosa que antes...

-Es Tayuya...- Tenten no sabía qué diablos iba a hacer en ese momento, sólo quería salir corriendo de ahí e irse a llorar, pero no podía.

-Ah, sí?

-Sí, y quiero que tú me ayudes a lograr que ella se fije en mí...lo harías?

-Claro que sí...-respondió tratando de simular una sonrisa, en ese momento no se podría sentir peor, sentía que su corazón se estaba rompiendo poco a poco en pequeños trocitos- te ayudaré...-le dijo finalmente intentando no llorar

-Gracias Tenten...-Neji la abrazó muy fuerte, demostrándole cuánto le agradecía la ayuda...-eres la mejor amiga que tengo...te quiero...

-Yo también, y mucho...-Tenten estaba a punto de llorar. Todas las ilusiones que se había hecho charlando con Temari se fueron al tacho, lo cual la ponía muy triste. Pero ella era muy fuerte y orgullosa, jamás demostraría sus debilidades llorando frente a un hombre, es por eso que se pudo contener.

-Ah, casi lo olvidaba...-dijo Neji sonriendo- qué me tenías que contar?

-Ahh...claro- se le había olvidado por completo... qué le diría?, obviamente no le confesaría su amor después de lo que él le había dicho, pero algo le tenía que decir- emm...esto...Bueno, a mi me gusta mucho Kiba- _Qué mierda estoy diciendo, _pensó para sí misma, de dónde había sacado que le gustaba Kiba...nada que ver, según ella.

-Enserio? Qué sorpresa!-reía Neji- Ok, hagamos un trato...tú me ayudas con Tayuya y yo te ayudo con Kiba...

-Hecho!- le dijo intentando sonreír, aunque no podía. Se abrazaron nuevamente y fueron hacia el resto de sus amigos, hasta que el receso terminó.

-Buenos chicos - empezó diciendo Asuma-sensei... –hoy trabajaremos en grupos de tres. Voy a decir sus nombres y, a medida que voy llamándolos de van a juntar. Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuga Hinata se sentarán más al fondo.

Naruto y Sasuke chocaron puños (aunque Naruto estaba más bajoneado de lo normal) y Hinata simplemente sonrió con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-Hola Hinata- le saludaron los chicos

-Hola N...naruto y Sasuke – respondió la chica con una dulce y suave vocecita.

Durante toda la clase Naruto y Sasuke se pasaron haciéndole reír a Hinata, que si bien era tímida, era también bastante simpática e inteligente. Sin embargo, desde la mesa de al lado había una chica que miraba a ese trío constantemente, con muchos celos, sí, era Sakura. Y así pasó el día hasta que sonó el timbre de la salida y todos se despidieron alegremente...

-Adiós Hinata-chan, la pasamos muy bien!

-Adiós Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun...yo también me divertí...

-Nos vemos mañana!- le dirigieron una sonrisa y vieron como se subía en una camioneta junto con Neji y su padre...la quedaron mirando hasta que escucharon que alguien los bocinó desde un auto...Sí, ya era Itachi. Se marcharon y casi no se habían hablado en todo el camino...hasta que Sasuke rompió el silencio...

-Qué sucede Naruto?

-A mí, emm...nada- intentó sonreír, pero Sasuke lo miraba serio- de acuerdo...ven a mi casa esta tarde para jugar play y ahí te cuento todo...

-Dale, ahí estaré...Ayy...no!- Sasuke se tomó de la cabeza...-lo había olvidado...

-Qué pasa?

-Quede en que me iría a casa de Neji hoy...

-No hay problema, dile que venga también...-sonrió- después de todo, él también es nuestro amigo...

-Dale, le aviso... A las 4:30 estoy en tu casa...

-Ok, nos vemos. –Naruto bajó del auto y despidiéndose de su amigo y de Itachi ingresó en su pequeña casa.

Almorzó y tomó una siesta corta, ya que no pudo dormir a causa de la tristeza que sentía por lo que le había dicho Sakura. Él en verdad la amaba, y no estaba listo para fijarse en otra chica o, al menos, eso pensaba.

Agarró su laptop y se conectó en facebook, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer. Encontró una solicitud de amistad y la revisó, decía: Hyuga Hinata te ha enviado una solicitud de amistad. Él se acordó de Hinata y sin dudar la aceptó. Ésta le escribió en su muro: "Gracias, Naruto xD", él rió y se pusieron a chatear sobre cualquier cosa. Ella, sin dudas, le había levantado el ánimo; era muy sencilla y simpática. Pero después de que Hinata se desconectó, se puso nuevamente de mal humor cuando vio que en el chat le había llegado un mensaje de Sakura, que decía: - hola - como si nada hubiera pasado

Se enfureció tanto que se desconectó y apagó su computador. Allí fue cuando sonó el timbre; abrió, eran Sasuke, Neji, y (sorpresivamente) Hinata...

-Hola chicos, pasen...-sonrió – Hola Hinata, no sabía que vendrías...

-Hola Naruto, disculpa por traerla sin avisar, es que tenía que quedarme con ella esta tarde...-se disculpó Neji...

-No se preocupen, no me molesta, ella es bienvenida...-rió

-G...gracias Naruto-kun, no quiero ser una carga...

-Quédate tranquila, no lo eres, de hecho ya eres la segunda mujer que juega con nosotros, después de Tenten, eso me agrada...-dijo sonriendo como siempre

-Bueno, Naruto, vamos a jugar?- preguntó Sasuke...

-Claro...!- conectaron la play station y se pusieron a jugar un largo rato. Esa tarde la habían pasado muy bien, viendo videos, merendando juntos, riendo todo el tiempo... hasta que Sasuke habló:

-Naruto, que pasó hoy a la mañana que estabas muy triste...

-Ahh...si...-bajó la cabeza, entristeciéndose- verán...le dije a Sakura que la amo y... - suspiró– ella te ama a ti, Sasuke, y no quiere olvidarte...

-_Realmente la amas, no Naruto-kun...-_pensó bajando la cabeza una Hinata de pronto deprimida

-Lo siento Naruto yo...-decía Sasuke

-No te disculpes, tú no tienes la culpa...-sonrió – yo soy el idiota que no es capaz de gustarle a ninguna chica...-Sasuke bajó la cabeza

-N...no necesariamente, Naruto-kun...- le dijo de repente Hinata bastante sonrojada...

-A qué te refieres Hinata?

-Emm...es que...-Se sonrojó completamente, "_Qué estoy pensando!, aún no puedo decirle que desde hace mucho lo amo, tal vez él ni se acuerde de lo que pasó..."-_pensó para sí misma...- debe haber muchas chicas que te quieren...sólo que tú no te das cuenta tal vez...- Neji y Sasuke abrieron enormemente sus ojos, en señal de sorpresa, pues eso había sido demasiado directo... acaso a Hinata le gustaba Naruto? Se preguntaban ambos. Pero Naruto no era tan listo como ellos dos así que no se dio cuenta...

-Gracias Hinata, tú sí que sabes cómo subirme el ánimo! – le dedicó una tierna sonrisa

-N...no, no es nada, Na...Naruto-kun...

-Bueno Hinata, es hora de irnos...-dijo Neji mirando la hora en su celular, ya eran las 8:30 de la noche...-Nos vemos mañana Naruto!

-Ah, claro... Adiós Naruto-kun...-se despidió Hinata- nos vemos...- sonrió ella, pero para su sorpresa, Naruto la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que ésta se quede completamente paralizada

-Gracias por todo chicos, nos divertimos mucho hoy! – dijo Neji y se marcharon...

-Yo también me voy Naruto, se hace tarde...-le dijo Sasuke

-Ok, nos vemos mañana...

-Naruto, enserio yo no-

-No te preocupes...-lo interrumpió- tengo que olvidarla de una vez, que esté así es mi propia culpa, tú ve tranquilo...

-Gracias...hasta mañana...

Sasuke se marchó y Naruto se fue directo a la cama, necesitaba despejar su mente, liberarse de todo lo que le había pasado en un día. Deseaba que lo que Hinata le había dicho fuera cierto, pero en realidad él no sabía que eso ya estaba pasando, alguien lo amaba y él no se daba cuenta...


	3. Nada parece tener sentido

Nada parece tener sentido.

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Neji le había confesado que estaba enamorado de Tayuya, y aunque siempre sonreía, Tenten seguía triste por todo eso. Se había hecho muy amiga de Temari, que era una chica muy especial, era rara, pero muy divertida, era alegre, sabía escuchar y era muy confiable. Tal vez era la primera vez que tenía una amiga así... y eso que la conocía poco. Pero aún así, le contaba todo, incluso se había puesto a llorar en frente de ella cuando le contó lo que Neji le había dicho, y Temari le brindó todo su apoyo. Hasta se podría decir que ya eran inseparables.

Temari y Kankurou ya eran parte del grupo de amigos de Naruto y compañía, incluso, Gaara ya se estaba desenvolviendo más con ellos, también Hinata, que estaba mucho con Neji (ya que no se llevaba bien con Sakura e Ino), y por ende, pasaba mucho tiempo con ese gran grupo.

.

Kiba no era tímido, era muy revoltoso, e incluso, decía todo lo que tenía que decir sin vergüenza, y no se guardaba nada; pero había algo de él que nadie sabía: se había enamorado de Hinata, sin darse cuenta. Hinata era hermosa, gentil, educada y, sobre todo, agradable y eso a él lo había flechado, se habían vuelto muy amigos. Pero él decía que Hinata jamás se fijaría en alguien como él. Por esa razón no se lo contaba a nadie (excepto a Akamaru, a quien no ocultaba nada) y esperaría a ver cómo evolucionaban sus sentimientos.

Era jueves y una vez más, la clase de matemáticas había sido un infierno para muchos, Kabuto-sensei los exigía con ejercicios demasiado problemáticos, según Shikamaru, y algunos no daban más. Hasta que por fin sonó ese bendito timbre de salida al receso.

-Ya me estaba por morir de aburrimiento, y de hambre, sobre todo de hambre...-le decía Chouji a Shikamaru mientras salían del aula.

-De hambre? Te pasaste comiendo papas fritas durante toda la clase, Chouji.

-Cómo puedes saberlo? Te pasaste durmiendo toda la mañana...

-Buen punto; sólo lo supuse...

-Adivinaste, entonces...-ambos rieron mientras Chouji ingresaba a los sanitarios y Shikamaru lo esperaba en frente.

-Hola Shikamaru! – éste giró al escuchar la voz femenina

-Hola, Temari. Qué tal?

-Bien...-sonrió- qué haces aquí solo?

-Espero a Chouji, fue al baño...

-Ah, ya...- se acercó al chico- has visto a Tenten?

-No, por qué...

-Bueno, la veo muy bajoneada estos últimos días y no quiero que esté sola...

-Enserio? Qué le sucede?

-Emm...anda...- se acercó a sus oídos – _mal de amores...-_le susurró. Shikamaru quedó paralizado por el contacto tan cercano de la chica.

-Ah, Si?- le dijo con voz temblorosa. Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Cada vez que veía a esa chica sentía que algo raro le pasaba, pero no sabía qué. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cómo se hicieron tan amigos con la rubia.

-Como sea, no se lo digas a nadie, ni a Chouji...- sonrió- ahora me voy a buscarla...

-Está bien, confía en mí...-Shikamaru le sonrió tímidamente

-Gracias, Shikamaru...nos vemos luego...

-Claro, adiós...- la quedó mirando mientras se alejaba. Su diminuta falda del colegio se movía de lado a lado cuando caminaba, mostrando más de lo que debía, y eso lo inquietaba, pero le gustaba.

-Qué sucede Shikamaru?- Chouji ya había salido del baño y estaba parado junto a él.

-Nada...- respondió- sólo me acabo de dar cuenta de que las mujeres son realmente problemáticas...

.

-Hola Sakura, necesito que me hagas un favor...

-Hola Tenten...-respondió extrañada- es raro que me pidas algo, más aún cuando poco o nada hablamos...

-Perdón si te estoy molestando...sólo te lo estoy pidiendo a ti porque sé que te llevas bien con Kidomaru, el del Sonido, y realmente necesito que hagas esto por mí...

-De acuerdo...-levantó una ceja- de que se trata?

-Verás, hay una persona interesada en esa perr...-casi dijo algo que no debía- persona de allá...-apuntando a Tayuya- y necesito...-suspiró, eso le dolía mucho, pero prefería ver a Neji feliz- engancharlos...jeje

-Quién es el idiota que se gusta de esa zorra? –preguntó. A Tenten le gustó lo que había dicho Sakura, pero no debía hablar así de la futura novia de su mejor amigo, al cual ella amaba.

-Bueno, en realidad...- sonrió tímidamente- yo sólo quiero que me traigas a Kidomaru para que yo se lo pueda decir...

-Por lo menos deberías molestarte en contarme de quién se trata...-suspiró- pero está bien, lo haré pero sólo porque tú eres amiga de Naruto...

-Gracias Sakura...dile que lo esperaré a la salida en la esquina, frente a aquel quiosco.

-De acuerdo, así será...- Sakura se marchó y Tenten no sabía si estar feliz o triste...

-Amiga! Ahí estás...-gritó Temari- te estuve buscando durante todo el receso...-se sorprendió enormemente cuando vio a Tenten abrazarla con los ojos llenos de lagrimas...-Que pasa nena?...

-Hoy empezaré a enganchar a Neji y a Tayuya y...-

-Tenten, no debes hacer esto si te está lastimando- la interrumpió su amiga limpiándole la cara que estaba siendo dominada por numerosas lágrimas- no es esto lo que quieres, debes decirle a Neji que no lo puedes hacer y explícale el motivo...

-No, no puedo hacerlo...

-Claro que puedes... si no lo haces ahora, tal vez luego pueda ser demasiado tarde...

-Lo pensaré...-dijo viendo cómo su amiga se preocupaba por ella- Gracias Temari, eres la mejor...

.

-Sakura, te gustaría salir conmigo mañana en la noche?- le proponía Deidara, un akatsuki que estaba en el último año. Akatsuki era un grupo de jóvenes que se juntaba y salían de fiestas juntos y compartían los mismos gustos; la mayoría de ellos ya estaba en el último año, algunos incluso ya habían terminado el colegio (como Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke). No eran malos, pero solían causar muchos problemas.

-Lo voy a pensar, si?

-Dime hoy a la salida...

-De acuerdo...nos vemos.

El timbre sonó y todos ingresaron a sus aulas. Sasuke, luego de lo que Sakura le había dicho a Naruto ya casi no le dirigía la palabra a la chica. Una vez le había hablado tan mal, que Sakura le había dicho que ya no lo molestaría más. Y así fue.

Él no la odiaba como a otras que también se le tiraban encima como Ino, Kin, Sara (compañera de Tenten, amiga de Karin), hasta Karin se había vuelto insoportable, entre muuuchas otras; incluso, Sakura era la única a la que toleraba y trataba de hablarle con suavidad. Desde que ella le había prometido eso, no lo había vuelto a molestar, inclusive no parecía ella misma. Siendo sincero con él mismo, odiaba ver sufrir a Naruto, pero también extrañaba que Sakura se le tire encima.

Terminó la clase de Orochimaru (profesor de ciencias), y el timbre de salida sonó. Naruto y Sasuke fueron a la entrada a esperar a Itachi, cuando vieron que Hinata y Kiba pasaban hablando animosamente frente a ellos.

-Maldito Kiba, ya verá! – soltó Naruto en voz baja, pero Sasuke lo escuchó perfectamente

-Ehh...y eso?-preguntó con una mirada cómplice

-Ejem...esto...-Naruto se sonrojó- es que Kiba y yo le preguntaremos a Hinata quién es su mejor amigo...-rió- y yo no puedo perder contra él, no..., no puedo...

-Ok...- Sasuke rió de lado- si tú lo dices...

-A qué te refieres Sasuke?

-Emm...a nada! -reía él - mira, ahí ya viene Itachi..., vamos.

-Sasukeee...-gruñó Naruto...-el otro sólo reía.

.

Al día siguiente, la mayoría de los alumnos estaba con muchas ganas, después de todo, era viernes. Todos amaban los viernes, pues era el día en que todos salían a tomar y a divertirse en fiestas y discotecas. Pero, a la mañana no era tan divertido que digamos...tenían literatura, con Anko-sensei, que si bien solía ser buena, también era bastante exigente y hablaba muy fuerte, lo cual atemorizaba a todos sus alumnos. La clase terminó y todos salieron corriendo de ahí.

Excepto Sasuke, (que se quedó a terminar una tarea que tenía pendiente) y Sakura, que se quedó dentro para poder usar su celular y enviarse mensajes, animosamente, con Deidara. Hubo un silencio muy incómodo en el aula, ambos se miraban de reojo cada tanto.

Sakura, según Sasuke, se había ido más linda que nunca ese día. Llevaba el pelo más largo y lacio, tenía un aroma a cerezos inigualable, y no se había maquillado ese día, lo cual le hacía verse muy natural, en fin, se veía hermosa. Sasuke, sin entender el por qué de sus acciones, se quedó un rato más ahí dentro, mirándola, y admirando sus hermosos ojos verde jade. ¿Qué me pasa? Se preguntaba Sasuke, que sentía que no podía dejar de mirarla. Sacudió la cabeza y salió de ahí a duras penas, realmente se quería quedar más tiempo a solas con Sakura, aunque no sabía por qué.

Ese día, Tenten no había asistido a clases, ya que se había sentido muy mal, entonces Temari, quien no tenía otra persona con la que podía estar, fue hacia donde Naruto y su grupo estaban.

De pronto, cada uno se iba retirando del lugar de a poco. Kiba y Naruto estaban yendo hacia Hinata, que estaba sentada sola en un banco en el patio. Kankurou, Gaara, Lee y Shino fueron a ver quién era mejor en el futbolito, pues en el centro del comedor había una mesa de dicho juego. Ino estaba coqueteando con Sai, entonces Chouji fue hacia ellos para interrumpir su momento. Sasuke dijo que necesitaba reflexionar sobre algo y quería estar solo. Neji estaba hablando con Kidomaru, tal vez sobre lo de Tayuya. Todos, menos Shikamaru y Temari, se fueron, dejándolos solos un buen rato.

-Wow, parece que todos tienen algo que hacer, menos nosotros dos...-dijo ella, siempre con la gran sonrisa que la caracterizaba

-Que problemático!- dijo él- pero la verdad es que no tengo nada que hacer...

-Y...cómo has estado...?

-Bien...aunque estoy un poco aburrido...

-Ah, sí?- ella se acercó (tal vez demasiado) – y qué haces para no aburrirte...- le habló cerca del oído con una sonrisita insinuadora.

-No sé...-él se sonrojó (¿por qué? ¿Qué le pasaba?)- hay muchas cosas que...-ella se sentó frente a él, y cruzó las piernas, tanto que se le podía ver hasta "la conciencia" y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, Shikamaru tragó saliva- emm...qué harás esta noche?

-¿Estás invitándome a salir? – rió ella

-Emm...sí, se podría decir...

-Jajaja...de acuerdo, ¿a dónde vamos a ir?

-Estaba pensando a cenar...y luego...quizás a bailar donde mis amigos-

-¿Bailas?- lo interrumpió

-A decir verdad no, pero solemos ir con mis amigos a buscar chic...- se quedó callado unos segundos- a tomar y buscar diversión...jeje

-Está bien...-sonrió ella- nos encontraremos enfrente del colegio a las 9...-dijo y justo sonó el timbre de entrada

-Hecho..., nos vemos esta noche Temari...

-Hasta esta noche, Shika...

-Shika...?- se preguntó él súper extrañado...

.

Cuando terminaron sus clases con Kurenai, el timbre de la salida sonó y Naruto y Sasuke se fueron con Itachi. Por el camino, se ponían de acuerdo para decidir a dónde ir. Se decidieron y les avisaron a todos los demás.

Cuando la noche llegó todos se prepararon para ir a la fiesta, como habían quedado. Neji buscó a Naruto en su camioneta, en la cual se encontraba también Hinata, más hermosa que nunca, con un vestido azul no muy corto pero que hacía notar sus hermosas piernas, tenía el pelo recogido y unos aretes brillantes que resaltaban sus enormes y hermosos ojos claros y llevaba zapatos de tacones no muy altos.

Al llegar se encontraron con la mayoría de sus amigos, algunos con unas copitas demás, como el caso de Lee y Kiba, algunos no muy animados, como Chouji y Shino. En una esquina Tenten se encontraba llorando en los hombros de Sasuke, y todos sabían la razón: Neji estaba muy mimoso con Tayuya, quien ya había bebido demás. Sakura e Ino se encontraban bailando alocadamente con varios akatsukis.

A Naruto le empezaba a gustar Hinata. Era la chica perfecta, lo tenía todo, aunque aún quería a Sakura. En fin, se animó y la invitó a bailar. Ella era muy tímida y no se acostumbraba a bailar, de hecho, nunca lo había hecho. Sin embargo, al ser Naruto el que la invitó, dudó al comienzo, pero terminó aceptando.

Sonaba un tema no tan movido, y a Hinata no le costaba tanto seguir el ritmo; sin embargo, cada vez era más intenso y más gente se acercaba a bailar. Entre todos los que estaban ahí ya habían empezado los toqueteos y besuqueos, cosas que eran muy incómodas para ella.

Sintió como Naruto pegaba cada vez más su cuerpo con el de ella, y ya empezaba a acariciarla de la cintura para abajo, pero ella no se lo impedía...

-Te ves hermosa, Hinata- le dijo dulcemente Naruto.

-G...gracias Naruto-kun...- se había sonrojado más aún...mientras seguían bailando esta vez con menos intensidad. Naruto la agarró por la cintura y la trajo hacia sí mismo... (Ya con unas cuantas cervezas demás) la miró a los ojos y si pensar bien en lo que hacía, simplemente la besó. El beso fue bastante largo y apasionado, lo cual pudo notar Kiba, quien se fue enfurecido del lugar.

.

Temari había ido a cenar con Shikamaru para conocerse mejor, y la pasaron increíblemente bien. Descubrieron que tenían mucho en común, habían reído durante toda la noche y se habían divertido mucho.

Se les ocurrió ir ya a la fiesta donde estarían todos. Cuando se encontraban enfrente, Temari había tropezado bastante fuerte yéndose de una al piso. Cerró los ojos preparada para recibir el impacto, pero no le había dolido. Abrió los ojos y vio que Shikamaru la tomó de la cintura para que no cayera. La puso de frente a él, y se miraron varios minutos a los ojos, tan cerca el uno del otro que podían sentir la respiración del otro más agitada. Se sonrojaron y se miraron un largo rato, pero luego decidieron entran ya a la dichosa fiesta.

.

-Gracias por todo Sasuke...-decía Tenten con una ligera sonrisa al ver cómo su amigo la había acompañado toda la noche...

-No te preocupes, para eso están los amigos...-le sonrió de lado

-Nos vemos! Buenas noches, y gracias de nuevo!

-No es nada, cuídate.

Tenten se había marchado y él era el único que no estaba bailando en aquella fiesta. Salió hacia el patio del local y se encontró con algo que no entendió: Sakura y Deidara estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y se podía escuchar perfectamente su conversación...

-Esperé mucho por este momento, Sakura...-le decía Deidara acariciando su hermoso pelo rosa

-Enserio?- preguntaba ella tratando de alejarse

-Sí, no sabes cuanto...

Deidara la tomó de la barbilla e hizo que sus labios se junten con los de ella en un apasionado beso, que ella le respondió. Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba viendo- _No que Sakura me amaba?- _pensó. Por qué eso le molestaba tanto?.

Por qué se sentía mal con aquella escena, si Sakura nunca le había interesado, o al menos, eso creía. Ahora las cosas se veían distintas. Desde hace ya un tiempito que él extrañaba que ella se le lance, como todas las demás, pero no entendía el por qué.

-No, Deidara...-dijo ella separándose al fin del rubio de akatsuki- lo siento, no puedo...

-Por qué? Qué hay de malo en esto?

-Yo...- de sus ojos brotó una lágrima- yo sigo amando a Sasuke...-dijo finalmente. Sasuke abrió sus ojos enormemente al escuchar eso, definitivamente, no se lo esperaba.

-Qué? Aún no lo olvidas?- dijo molesto el chico- él sólo es un niño al que no le interesas...

-Ya te dije- le reprochó ella- yo de verdad lo amo...-dijo cuando salió corriendo de ahí.

Una sonrisita de satisfacción salió de los labios de Sasuke. Se sentía como aliviado al escuchar eso, pero no lograba comprender qué era ese sentimiento.

Terminó la fiesta y se fue para su casa. Esa noche no pudo dormir. Si antes no entendía lo que le estaba pasando, ahora menos. Esto se tornó más confuso y problemático (como diría Shikamaru) de lo que Sasuke se esperaba. Había una gran incógnita dentro de su cabeza, y tenía nombre y apellido... Sakura Haruno.


	4. El amor a veces duele

El amor a veces duele.

El fin de semana pasó volando. El sábado había sido bastante aburrido, y el domingo había sido peor, lo único que quería era que sea lunes para volverla a ver. No podía dejar de pensar en esa mujer tan hermosa y problemática, lo bella que se veía esa noche, y lo cerca que estuvieron de besarse...

-_Temari...hermosa, pero a la vez problemática y mandona...-_pensó sonriendo de lado para sus adentros mientras se preparaba para dormir, a la mañana tendría una prueba de inglés y no había estudiado, pero eso no lo preocupaba, ya que él sabía mucho de ese idioma o, en caso de no saber algo, le pediría a Chouji o a Ino que lo ayudaran, ellos siempre estudiaban.

.

-Ahh...- se quejó cuando el despertador sonó- Qué problemático...- dijo apagándolo y arrastrándose hacia el baño para ducharse.

Partió para la casa de Chouji, como siempre, y se fueron directamente al colegio. Un cosquilleo en el estómago lo dominó al recordarse de que la vería nuevamente. Le preocupaba qué podía pensar ella de él, ya que el mismo había intentado besarla en la noche del viernes, y ella lo apartó sonriendo, tal vez a ella realmente no le gustaba él, o sólo lo hizo por la diferencia de edad, aunque dos años no era demasiado como para que ella no se pudiera enamorar de él. Eso realmente lo preocupaba, pero no sabía por qué.

.

Cuando la vio, parecía que toda su pereza la había dejado a un lado; ella realmente se veía hermosa con su, demasiado corto, uniforme del instituto. Ignoró a Chouji, que caminaba a su lado, para ir a saludarla, pero alguien llegó antes que él a ella, era Hidan, un akatsuki con el pelo claro peinado hacia atrás, muy alto y mayor, entrelazó su brazo con los de ella y partieron sonrientes hacia su salón de clases. Ese había sido un golpe muy duro para Shikamaru, que se quedó mirando atónito aquella escena, y no sabía qué pensar o hacer.

-No te deprimas, Shikamaru...

-De qué hablas, Chouji?

-A mí tú no me engañas, te pusiste triste porque tu rubia se fue con Hidan...

-Bah...-hizo un gesto de despreocupación- ella no es mi rubia, ni creo que llegue a serlo...

-Vamos, ¿no te darás por vencido y dejarás que un akatsuki te gane la batalla verdad?

-No tiene sentido...ella no siente por mí algo más que amistad...-calló unos segundos- ni siquiera sé si me considera su amigo...

-No te preocupes por eso, a ella le importas, y eso se notó a leguas en la fiesta del viernes...

-Creo que eso era porque ambos tomamos demás...-suspiró- En fin, esto se está poniendo problemático, entremos antes de que suene el timbre...después de todo, hoy tenemos prueba

-Desde cuándo te interesa que tengamos pruebas?- preguntó Chouji, su amigo no le respondió, sólo bajó la cabeza- Olvídalo, vayamos a clase, amigo...

.

-H...hola, Kiba-kun...-saludó tiernamente la chica de ojos claros

-Hola, Hinata – se limitó a responder fríamente el moreno

- Sucede algo?

-No, estoy perfectamente bien...

-Ahh...me alegro...- sonrió tímidamente- p...puedo sentarme aquí?

-Claaro...-dijo sarcásticamente- ahora que no vino Shino y que Naruto aún no llega, te quieres sentar conmigo eh?

-Eh...no sé a qué te refieres, Kiba...-dijo la chica bajando tristemente la cabeza. Ella sabía lo que Kiba sentía por ella y él seguramente la vio besarse con Naruto, pero nunca quiso lastimarlo. El chico la miró apenado, ella no tenía la culpa de no haberse enamorado de él, el contrario, ella era dulce y agradable con todos...

-Lo siento, Hinata...-le sonrió levemente- No quise tratarte así...Ven, siéntate conmigo...

-Gracias, Kiba-kun...eres un gran amigo.

Se encontraban charlando y riendo, hasta que sonó el timbre y, como era de esperarse, Naruto ingresó al aula y los vio juntos, tanto que no quiso interrumpir. Pasó a su lado, los saludó, pero siguió caminando hasta llegar a su lugar, al lado de Sasuke, quien se mandaba unas que otras miradas con Sakura.

Hinata amaba a Naruto, desde hace ya varios años, cuando ella vino de visita a Konoha, y en uno de esos días él la rescató de unos bandidos que querían robarse sus pertenencias, tal vez él ni siquiera la recordaba. A pesar de eso, ella siempre lo vio como un héroe, y nunca se imaginó que algo pudiera pasar entre ambos, hasta que pasó lo del viernes. Pero después de eso, ya no se volvieron a hablar. Ella se sintió un poco mal al ver que Naruto la saludó fríamente y ni siquiera se acercó a ella, pero no podía culparlo, todos sabían que Kiba la amaba, y cualquiera que los viera pensaría que tenían algo. Sin embargo, eso no era así, y ella hablaría con Naruto a la hora del receso para aclarar las cosas.

Ese día fue un sufrimiento, la clase de Asuma-sensei era tan aburrida que todo el curso estaba a punto de dormir, hasta que de pronto sonó ese bendito timbre y todos salieron corriendo del aula.

Se sentaron en su lugar de siempre, él estaba sentado en la punta de la mesa con su codo encima de ésta y su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano (como siempre). Estaba riendo con sus amigos por las tonterías que éstos decían, comentaba sobre cómo les había ido en la prueba, rió de lo gracioso que era cómo Naruto y Kiba se copiaron y lo habían hecho mal, todo era divertido, hasta que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar esa voz femenina susurrándole al oído: -Hola, Shikamaru...

-Temari...-sí, era ella, con esa sonrisa que siempre lo hacía olvidarse de todo, lo único que recordaba en ese momento era cuántas ganas tenía de besarla y tenerla con él.

-Necesito tu ayuda...- sonrió, pero luego se la notó más preocupada- me acompañas...?

-Ahh...claro- se levantó con pereza. Sus amigos lo quedaron mirando con una sonrisa cómplice- nos vemos luego, chicos...

Salieron de la cafetería y se alejaron hasta llegar a uno de los bancos del patio, donde Tenten los esperaba. Él se sorprendió al verla llorar, después de todo, su amiga era tan fuerte mentalmente que hasta a los problemas más complicados ella sabía cómo hacerles frente sacando una sonrisa. Pero esta vez era diferente, ella parecía una niñita cuando se le arrebata un juguete, estaba ahí, indefensa, llorando desconsoladamente...

-Que sucede, Tenten?

-Ahh...hola, Shikamaru...-dijo entre sollozos- lo que pasa es que...- volvió a caer profundamente en un llanto

-Su madre murió...tuvo un accidente al cruzar la avenida...-le susurró Temari al oído

-¿Qué? Amiga, eso es muy grave- Shikamaru se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó- no debiste venir, así no podrás ni concentrarte...

-Eso es lo que yo le dije –agregó Temari, quien estaba muy preocupada por su amiga- pero no me escuchó...

-Es que mi padre me dijo que no debía faltar hoy- dijo Tenten con la voz quebrada- ya que es nuestra primera prueba de biología y no podía fallar...-

-Tenten...eso no tiene importancia- interrumpió Shikamaru- podrás rendir otro día, ahora lo importante es que te despidas de ella como se debe, después de todo, es tu madre...

-Lo que debemos hacer es pedirle permiso a la directora para que te deje retirarte y...Shikamaru, tu padre podría venir a buscarla en su vehículo para llegar más rápido? Ese era el favor que te iba a pedir...-dijo Temari

-No hay problemas, hablo con él ahora mismo- tomó su móvil y llamó a su padre. Le contó la situación y éste asintió rápidamente- Estará aquí en 20 minutos...

-Gracias Shikamaru...- Tenten lo miró con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, pero le dirigió una tierna sonrisa- eres un excelente amigo, ahora iré a hablar con la señora Tsunade...

-Mucha suerte amiga, mis pésames...- le dijo Temari, y luego de abrazarla, Tenten se alejó con la cabeza gacha.

-Me encantaría poder acompañarla, pero yo si debo rendir esa prueba de mierda...- Shikamaru le sonrió, ella lo quedó mirando detenidamente a los ojos- Gracias, Shikamaru, sabía que podía contar contigo...

-No hubo problemas, Tenten y tú son mis amigas, el deber de uno es ayudar y proteger a los amigos ¿no? Y a la gente que uno ama...-dijo sin pensar, Temari lo miró sorprendida, ¿aquello había sido una indirecta?, No..., no se haría ilusiones

-Gracias nuevamente, vago...- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba. Él la miró sorprendido, ella volvía a llamarlo vago y hasta a veces le decía Shika. Era gracioso, no podía negarlo; sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos. Era un momento muy lindo, pero a la vez doloroso, al saber que ella no le pertenecía.

.

-N...Naruto-kun... ¿podemos hablar? – preguntó Hinata tímidamente

-Ah, sí...justo quería hablar contigo...

Caminaron hasta cerca del portón pero no se decían nada, era un silencio muy incómodo, así que Naruto decidió romperlo...

-¿Tú quieres a Kiba, Hinata?- le preguntó bajando la cabeza

-Kiba es uno de mis mejores amigos...-respondió ella sonriéndole tímidamente- y lo quiero mucho, pero... tú sabes que yo amo a otra persona...

-Hinata yo...

_**Flash back**_

_-Hola, Naruto...-saludó la peli rosa mientras se acercaba a éste_

_-Hola Sakura, ¿qué sucede?_

_-Verás...yo me di cuenta de que quiero olvidar a Sasuke de una vez por todas...y para eso te necesito..._

_-Ah, ¿enserio?- preguntó el rubio con la voz temblorosa_

_-Sí, necesito que estés a mi lado- le dijo mientras se acercaba para besarlo. El beso fue corto y frío de parte de la chica, pero Naruto se quedó mudo, no sabía qué hacer. La noche anterior había besado a Hinata y ahora a Sakura, realmente estaba confundido._

_-Sakura...yo...-_

_-No hables más- lo interrumpió- sé que te he estado tratando mal en estos meses y que te rechacé, pero estoy dispuesta a dejarlo todo por estar contigo... ¿me ayudarías?_

_-Sakura-chan...no sé si..._

_-Te doy tiempo hasta el martes por la tarde para que lo pienses y luego me lo digas... Después de todo me sigues amando, ¿no?_

_**End flash back**_

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?-la de ojos claros lo miraba fijamente mientras éste bajaba la cabeza

-Lo siento, Hinata...-la tomó de los hombros- Estoy confundido. Lo que pasa es que...tú me gustas, y eso me di cuenta el viernes... Pero, esa misma noche...Sakura me besó...

-¿T...te besó...?- preguntó la pelinegra mirando el piso tristemente

-Si...y ahí me quedé confundido...- la miró a los ojos- Necesito tiempo para poder aclarar mis sentimientos...espero que esto no te-

-No te preocupes...- le interrumpió; él la miró sorprendido- Yo te daré todo el tiempo que necesites para pensar...- sonrió; él se sorprendió más- cuando tengas todo claro, no olvides que yo estaré siempre ahí para ti. Que siempre te voy a querer...como amigo, o como lo que seamos, pero no olvides que yo siempre te apoyaré...te amo, Naruto...

-Gracias Hinata...- sonrió; la chica se sonrojó al notar cómo él la miraba- Eres la mejor..., de veras...- le dijo y depositó un casto beso en los labios de ella. Se miraron a los ojos un momento, y luego se despidieron...

El receso terminó y cada quien volvió a su clase. Cuando terminó la clase y el timbre de salida sonó, Temari fue corriendo a esperar a Lee, para irse juntos al velorio de la madre de su amiga, Tenten. Pero antes, Lee tenía algo más que hacer...

Neji se encontraba besando a Tayuya en la puerta de salida. A él realmente le gustaba esa chica, pero... ¿sentía lo mismo ella? Eso era lo que siempre se preguntaba.

-Tayuya, me gustas mucho...- le dijo sonrojado levemente

-¿Ah, sí?...- preguntó ella levantando una ceja- Pues tú también me gustas...- le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente y volviendo a besar sus labios. Cuando de pronto alguien los interrumpió...

-¡Neji!...- lo llamó Lee- tienes que venir conmigo...esto es muy importante.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?- preguntó separándose de la chica- ¿Qué es tan importante?

-Neji, la madre de Tenten falleció...- dijo con la cabeza gacha- ella está muy mal...

-¿Qué? Por qué no lo dijiste antes...- se apartó de la pelirroja- Tayuya, nos vemos mañana... Tengo que apoyar a una amiga...

-Ahh...sí, entiendo- Tayuya rodó los ojos frustrada- Ve, pero mañana continuamos...

-Claro...- la besó- Te quiero...- no recibió respuesta de parte de la pelirroja que ya se estaba marchando. Miró a Lee, quien le hizo una seña para irse ya, él asintió, se encontraron con Temari y se fueron directamente a la casa de la castaña.

.

-Sakura, ¿podemos hablar?

-¿Sasuke?- se sorprendió- ¿qué quieres?

-Tengo que hablar contigo...- suspiró- Sakura... ¿me sigues amando?- preguntó tomándola de los hombros. La chica tembló ante su tacto, y no respondió. Se quedó perdida en la fría mirada del azabache que estaba frente a ella a escasos centímetros- ¿Y bien?

-E...eso ya no tiene importancia...- le respondió intentando alejarse. Él lo impidió

-Para mí si tiene importancia, Sakura...

-¿Desde cuándo te importo, Sasuke?

-Desde que no puedo sacarte de mi mente...- la miró a los ojos, ella se sorprendió y se quedó muda- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para no moverte de ahí, Eh?

-Sasuke, yo siempre te amé...- suspiró- pero tú me rechazabas constantemente y...- no pudo seguir, ya que él atrapó sus labios con los propios, en un dulce y tierno beso, lleno de amor.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Sasuke?- preguntó ella con la voz entrecortada

-Porque...- suspiró- que se yo..., me gustas, tal vez es por eso...

-Sasuke...yo...- no sabía qué decir. Ella lo amaba, pero le había dicho otra cosa a Naruto, y no quería herirlo...- Te amo...- le dijo sin pensar, y lo volvió a besar, esta vez más apasionadamente. Pero no se dieron cuenta que a lo lejos, el rubio de ojos azules los observaba, con el corazón roto. Bueno, el amor a veces duele...y mucho.


	5. Cosas de la vida

Cosas de la vida.

-Me vas a hacer mucha falta, mamá...- decía la castaña con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, tomando la fría y tensa mano de su difunta madre en el ataúd - Nunca olvides cuánto te amo...por favor protégeme y guíame desde donde quiera que estés, enséñame a tomar el buen camino...-susurraba mientras algunas lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos al mirar a su padre, completamente perdido. Él se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente en el piso, arrodillado frente al ataúd de su esposa, a la que tanto amó. Ella nunca lo había visto así, y eso la hizo llorar más.

En ese momento ingresaron a la sala Neji, Temari y Lee, sus tres mejores amigos. Ella se sorprendió mucho al verlos ahí e inmediatamente se tiró a los brazos de Neji para que éste la abrazara.

-No te preocupes, Tenten, ya estoy aquí...-le decía el castaño, quien se conmovió al ver que su amiga lo abrazaba más fuerte y lloraba desconsoladamente en sus hombros.

-¿Por qué, Neji? ¿Por qué ella tuvo que morir? ¿Por qué se fue y me dejó sola?- decía ella entre sollozos.

-Bueno, por cosas de la vida, amiga...- le dijo despacito, mientras acariciaba su hermosa cabellera castaña- Ahora ella está en un mejor lugar...te protegerá siempre, será tu ángel. Y además, no te dejó sola... Está tu padre, tus amigos y yo...que siempre voy a estar ahí para ti... ¿me oíste?- le dijo mirándola a los ojos y besando su frente...

-Gracias, Neji...- lo volvió a abrazar- Te quiero, más de lo que te puedas imaginar...Gracias por hacerme saber que no estoy sola...

-Y nunca lo estarás...Tenten...

-Shikamaru...tengo que hablar contigo...

-¿Sobre qué, Naruto?

-Bueno...- suspiró- pasa que el viernes a la noche me besé con Hinata y me di cuenta de que ella me gustaba...

-¿Y eso es malo?

-No, espera... Esa misma noche al llegar a casa Sakura también me besó...y me di cuenta de que todavía no la olvidé por completo. Y me dijo que quería que yo la ayude a olvidar a Sasuke y me daba tiempo hasta mañana para decidir...

-Y... ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Y no sé...le pedí tiempo a Hinata para que ella no piense que yo sólo estaba jugando con ella y le conté la verdad, porque esta mañana la vi muy apegada a Kiba y eso me perturbó... y además, acabo de ver a Sakura besarse con Sasuke...pero eso no me hizo sentir tan mal como cuando vi a Kiba con Hinata...

-Qué problemático...- interrumpió Shikamaru confundido- Si te molestó más lo de Hinata pero ella ni siquiera besó a Kiba...no es a Sakura a quien amas...sino a Hinata...- suspiró- Además, Sakura sigue amando a Sasuke, y probablemente él también la ame...no crees que serías un poco utilizado si la ayudas...

-¿Tú crees, Shikamaru?- le preguntó- yo ya me confundí...pero creo que tienes razón...Mañana le diré a Sakura que no la puedo ayudar de esa manera...y pasaré más tiempo con Hinata...tal vez ahí me dé cuenta si la amo o no...

-Gracias por acompañarme, Sai...- dijo la rubia sonriendo- ¿a dónde irás ahora?

-Iré a visitar a la madre de Tenten... mañana es el entierro...

-Ahh...si, saluda a Tenten de mi parte...-sonrió pasándole un ramo de rosas blancas- y llévale estas de mi parte..., ¿quieres?

-Claro, lo haré- sonrió con ternura- Nos vemos mañana, hermosa...-le dijo antes de besar su mejilla con dulzura.

-Sí, nos vemos, Sai...- dijo mientras se quedaba observando cómo el chico se alejaba. A decir verdad, Ino ya había olvidado casi por completo a Sasuke, ya que con Sai siempre la pasaba bien, y se había metido en la cabeza que el chico de piel inmensamente blanca, sería suyo.

A la mañana siguiente, casi nadie iba a asistir a clases, ya que era el entierro de la madre de una de las alumnas, entonces Tsunade decidió que todos irían y harían compañía a Tenten, pero a las 9:00 volverían todos juntos al instituto.

Y se iban yendo al entierro, la mayoría de los alumnos pasaron por el colegio antes de ir al cementerio. Uno de ellos era Shikamaru, quien se encontraba charlando con Chouji mientras caminaban por las calles, él estaba triste por su amiga, en realidad todos lo estaban, ya que Tenten se llevaba muy bien con todos, era una excelente chica, que sonreía siempre, era muy raro verla llorar de esa manera. Se quedó pensando en Tenten, y cómo se habría de sentir cuando eso pasara, pero mejor ni imaginarlo, debía ser bastante triste. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente escuchó en sus oídos un: -Hola, Shika...

-Ah...hola, Temari...- le sonrió. Ella le correspondió pero parecía un tanto triste, bueno, era de esperarse, Tenten era su mejor amiga desde que llegó al instituto.

-Y ¿qué tal?- preguntó ella, tratando de sacar algún tema para hablar

-Yo, bien...pero me siento mal por Tenten...

-Sí, yo también, es realmente muy doloroso perder a un ser querido, en especial a tu madre...- dijo ella agachando la cabeza. Shikamaru se sorprendió, ¿acaso ella no tenía madre?, él no la conocía bien en ese aspecto, nunca tuvo tiempo de preguntarle sobre su pasado. Pero primero tenía que preguntarle algo...

-Sí, me imagino...-miró al piso, luego la miró- Temari... ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-¿A mí?- lo miró dubitativa- Claro...

-El chico con el que estabas ayer en el colegio- suspiró- él es tu...-

-Ah, Hidan- lo interrumpió- él es...-

-Chicos, hemos llegado. Guarden silencio durante todo el tiempo que estemos aquí.- interrumpió Tsunade- Respeten el lugar y recen por Tenten y su familia.

-_¡Mierda!, justo me lo iba a contar, aunque estoy seguro de que él es su novio..._- pensó Shikamaru para luego seguir caminando junto a Temari

_-¿Por qué me habrá preguntado algo así? Será que está celoso... No, no creo. Debo dejar de hacerme falsas ilusiones_ – pensó por su parte la rubia.

Fue una mañana muy triste, llena de sollozos y llantos, pero llegó la hora de despedirse de ella para siempre. Se despidió del ataúd y cuando la estaban enterrando abrazó fuertemente a su padre que lloraba junto a ella. Todos miraron con tristeza a la castaña, hasta Karin y su grupo, hasta los del Sonido, hasta los Akatsuki, todos parecían conmoverse por Tenten, que parecía una niñita pequeña que lloraba desconsoladamente.

Cuando terminó todo, Tsunade les había dicho a todos que se tomen un descanso y que vuelvan al instituto al medio día, pero se quedarían ahí la tarde entera.

Temari se dirigía hacia él. Y Shikamaru se dirigía hacia ella. Pero _alguien_ se interpuso entre ambos:

-Hola preciosa, ya que volvemos al medio día al colegio, ¿por qué no almorzamos juntos un rato? Nos divertiremos...- habló el de pelo claro mirando de reojo a Shikamaru- después de todo me prometiste que hoy saldríamos...

-Ahh...eh...sí, Hidan, sólo dame un minuto...- dijo la mujer acercándose al moreno rápidamente- Nos vemos, hablamos después, ¿si, vago?- y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Shikamaru se quedó atónito por el beso, pero molesto porque _su_ chica saldría con otro hombre, eso no lo dejaría tan fácilmente...

-Claro, mujer problemática...- le susurró al oído para luego devolverle el beso, y miró de reojo a Hidan, quien tenía una mirada asesina. La chica tembló ante el contacto del pelinegro, se sentía tan bien, pero debía irse. Le sonrió una vez más a Shikamaru y se fue con el akatsuki.

-_Crees que la voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente, estás loco...-_ pensaba Shikamaru mientras los veía alejarse. Simplemente, se sentía celoso.

-Hinata, que te parece si vamos por unos helados, te encuentro bajoneada...

-Lo siento, Kiba, es por lo de Tenten - mintió- ... Pero, sí, me encantaría ir contigo...- respondió la ojiperla, quien hacía unos minutos que acababa de ver cómo una pelirroja se le lanzaba encima a Naruto, y éste parecía disfrutarlo.

-Pues, vamos...después de todo tengo algo que decirte...

-Ah, claro, vayamos...

-Sara, ¡ya basta!...jajaja...me haces cosquillas...

-Que débil eres, primito...- le sonreía

-A qué se debe que no estás con tus amigas que le hacen siempre la vida imposible a otras chicas...

-A ver, Naruto, cómo te explico...- dijo la pelirroja apartándose- Karin estaba intentando coquetear a Sasuke, pero éste la ignoró a sí que quiso seguirlo para ver con quien iba a almorzar, Tayuya estaba ocupada besándose con Neji, Kin estaba buscando a Kiba porque al parecer éste le gusta, y yo no tenía nadie con quien estar...así que-

-¿Viniste a verme porque no tenías a nadie más?- preguntó el rubio enfadado

-No, verás... – suspiró – tú sabes que eres mi primo favorito y que no tengo dramas para quedarme contigo todo el día... y, además, te tengo que pedir un favor...

-¿Enserio, qué?

-¿Cómo se llama aquel amigo tuyo?- dijo señalando a cierto chico- quiero conocerlo, me gusta mucho...

-Shi...shikamaru... – preguntó Naruto confundido – está en mi clase, es menor que tú...

-No importa, lo quiero para mí solita...- sonrió maliciosamente – el chico está muy bueno...hacía mucho que nadie me movía el piso así...

-De acuerdo, te lo presento enseguida...

-Gracias, Naruto...sabía que lo harías...

-Tayuya, ya podemos parar...- decía el castaño separando sus labios de los de la chica

-¿Y eso?...pensé que esto era lo que tú querías...pensé que me querías, Neji...

-Sí, Tayuya, yo te quiero, y mucho...pero en este momento estoy mal por mi amiga... Tenten está muy mal y yo debo-

-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez esa niña?–interrumpió ella - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa con esa?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tenten esto..., Tenten aquello...por favor, ¡abre los ojos Neji! Y yo que pensé que yo te gustaba...

-Pero, Tayuya...

-Pero nada...- le gritó- tú no eres más que otro idiota que me ha hecho perder el tiempo...

-¿Qué dices? Yo te amo...

-Eso es lo que tú crees...no lo que sientes...

-Tenten es sólo mi amiga...yo-

-Nada de eso, olvídalo...- le dijo dándole a espalda – ¿Sabes qué? Olvida que tú y yo hemos tenido algo...después de todo eres un perdedor...

-Pero Tayuya...- fue lo único que pudo decir pero la chica ya se había marchado, dejándolo con dudas, muchas dudas. Pero eso era lo de menos, tenía que ir a ver a Tenten, necesitaba abrazarla, estar con ella...y sólo para hacerle compañía ¿o no? Bueno, cosas de la vida...

-Eres hermosa, Temari...

-G...gracias...- le respondió, cuando se dio cuenta que el chico ya estaba muy cerca de ella, demasiado para su gusto, e intentaba besarla- Emm...Hidan, yo te aprecio mucho pero no estoy segura de esto, yo...- suspiró- amo a otra persona...

-¡Por Dios, Temari! – le gritó separándose de ella – Deja de pensar en ese niño inmaduro de una vez por todas...- se acercó nuevamente a ella – yo sólo quiero hacerte feliz... déjame demostrártelo...- le susurró, para luego besar sus labios con suavidad. Temari no dijo nada, sólo le correspondió el beso, aunque no quisiera, pero sabía que enamorarse de alguien como Shikamaru podría ser complicado, en cambio Hidan era mayor, tenía dinero, y ya terminaría el colegio junto a ella; no era un niño, como Shikamaru, pero ella sólo amaba al vago...a nadie más.

-¡Lo sabía! Sabía que eran novios... ¡mierda! Creo que ahora sí la perdí...

-Oye, Shikamaru... ¿a quién espías?

-N...Naruto... emm... yo... a nadie, ¿cómo se te ocurre algo así?

-No me intentes engañar, no soy tan idiota... – rió – apuesto que a Temari con su novio... ¿qué otra cosa estarías haciendo si no? Esconderte detrás de un arbusto y susurrar cosas...

-Bueno, piensa lo que quieras...

-Bueno, no es a eso a lo que vine...tengo que hablar contigo

-¿Conmigo, de qué se trata?

-Bueno, mi prima, Sara, te quiere conocer...

-¿A mí? A qué se debe esto...

-Bueno, dice que le gustas...creo...

-Pero...- dijo dudoso, miró a Temari, que aún seguía muy cerca del akatsuki, esa imagen lo estaba matando por dentro - Ok, la quiero conocer...

En un lugar bastante alejado del colegio, en una plaza, sentados en un banco, Sakura y Sasuke no paraban de mirarse, había un silencio pacífico, no había necesidad de decirse nada, la mirada lo decía todo: estaban enamorados.

-Todavía no sé por qué tenemos que ocultar lo nuestro...si todo el colegio sabe que yo siempre te quise, Sasuke...

-Pero...verás...

**Flash Back**

_Chouji estaba muy triste, había visto a Sai muy cariñoso con Ino, a la cual él siempre amó. No los culpaba por haberse enamorado el uno del otro, lo que le molestaba era que Sai le había dicho que no estaría con Ino porque sabía que Chouji la amaba, pero no cumplió con su palabra..._

_-No pensé que Sai me haría algo como esto...- repetía una y otra vez el robusto_

_-Vamos Chouji, no te desanimes, nadie elije de quien enamorarse...- le decía Kiba, que hasta sonaba un poco rudo, pues Sai también era su amigo y no lo culpaba._

_-Pero él le hizo una promesa...- interrumpía Lee, que hablaba muy serio - yo me sentiría muy mal si alguien de ustedes sale con Sakura, sabiendo que a mí me gusta..._

_-Yo igual...- decía Naruto- por eso yo también desistí la idea de pedirle que salgamos..._

_-Hagamos una promesa, pero esta vez que sea verdadera...- pensó en voz alta Neji- nadie de nosotros saldrá con alguien que le guste a un amigo, o por lo menos lo intentará..._

_-De acuerdo._

**End Flash Back**

-Sakura, yo he decidido decirle a los chicos lo nuestro...pero se los diré luego, mientras tanto nadie debe saber que ya estamos juntos, hice una promesa...

-De acuerdo...- sonreía ella- no te preocupes, yo te esperaré y lo sabes...

-Gracias...- le sonrió de lado- Ah, te quería comentar algo...

-¿De qué se trata?

-Naruto está muy extraño, sé que algo le pasa, casi no me habla...él nunca es así...

-Wow...qué raro... ¿tú crees que...?

-No, no creo que nos haya visto, pero voy a descubrir lo que le pasa...

Los novios a escondidas siguieron charlando y besándose durante la mañana, pero no se habían dado cuenta que alguien los estaba mirando y escuchando atentamente...

-Que interesante es la vida... así que estos ya son novios... y al parecer mi Sasuke-kun ha roto una promesa... Bueno, será un placer informarle de esto a Naruto o tal vez a Rock Lee... ¿qué pensarían? – sonrió maliciosamente aquella pelirroja.

-Y bien...- comenzó el rubio- Sara, él es Shikamaru, mi compañero de clase. Shikamaru...ella es Sara, mi prima...

-Hola, Shikamaru...- sonrió la bella chica- te estaba esperando...

-Hola... Sara, mucho gusto

-Sí, igualmente...me alegra que vinieras... de hecho, creí que tenías novia...

-Ah, no, te equivocas, yo...no tengo a nadie...

-¿Enserio? Entonces esto se pondrá interesante...lindo...

-_Qué chica tan problemática...-_pensaba el moreno un poco incómodo ante la situación, pero sabía que si esto le serviría para olvidar a Temari, él lo aceptaría.

-Bueno, entonces, los dejo solos para que se conozcan...- sonrió Naruto- Ah, Sara... ¿a Hinata le llevo rosas o jazmines...?

-Llévale rosas y ya...

-Vale, gracias, diviértanse en estas dos horas que quedan para el almuerzo... –se despidió Naruto- ¡Nos vemos!

-Adiós Naruto... Y bien, Shikamaru...almorzamos juntos y aprovechamos para charlar, ¿quieres?- Shikamaru se encogió de hombros pero asintió levemente con la cabeza- Bien, me muero por conocerte bien...

-Gracias por todo lo de hoy, Kiba-kun, de verdad me divertí mucho...

-No te preocupes, Hinata, todo lo hago porque te quiero...- sonrió Kiba- pero espera, que aún falta el almuerzo...

Ingresaron a un restaurante, no de lujo, pero bastante bello, se sentaron en una mesa para dos y ordenaron sus almuerzos. En ese momento Kiba quedó mirando a Hinata hipnotizado; era hermosa cuando le sonreía con las mejillas rojizas, y esos ojos de perlas la hacían verse más angelical y bella, peo lo que más le gustaba de ella era su forma de ser: sencilla, amable, educada, y de muy buen corazón...

-Hinata...es hora de que yo te confiese algo...- le dijo tomando sus manos

-¿Q...qué sucede, Kiba-kun?

-Hinata...yo...- se acercó cada vez más a la chica- te amo... – en ese momento posó sus labios en los de ella. Hinata se quedó confundida ante la situación y no sabía por qué, pero terminó correspondiéndole ese dulce beso.

Simplemente quedó destrozado. Justo cuando logró localizarla, se encontraba con esa escena. Entró al local con un enorme ramo de blancas rosas, la buscó con la mirada, pero su rostro quedó impactado al ver aquella imagen: Kiba estaba besando a Hinata. Arrojó las flores y se largó del lugar lo más rápido posible, necesitaba pensar, despejar su mente, ni siquiera tenía hambre, y lo peor era que todavía faltaba como hora y media para regresar al colegio y no encontraba a sus amigos por ninguna parte. ¿Por qué esas cosas le sucedían a él? Nunca tuvo suerte en el amor, y justo cuando se sintió correspondido, eso le pasaba nuevamente a Uzumaki Naruto. Cosas de la vida. Cosas que él jamás comprendería.


	6. Terceros en discordia

Terceros en discordia.

Llegó al colegio, un tanto inquieto, no es que le molestara Sara, al contrario, la chica era muy agradable, pero no soportaba la idea de que Temari esté saliendo con otro chico, simplemente no lo aceptaría. Se había enamorado de Temari y lo sabía, pero también sabía que ella no sentía lo mismo (o al menos, eso pensaba), y no pensaba sufrir o deprimirse por una chica, eso sería demasiado problemático.

Se despidió de Sara en el portón principal, caminó unos segundos hacia un banco donde estaba Chouji, pero luego (sin darse cuenta) volteó y se fue directamente hacia su aula. Entró al salón desganado, como siempre, pero esta vez parecía peor. Lo primero que vio al ingresar fue a Sasuke y a Sakura soltándose las manos rápidamente. Él simuló no haber visto nada, no tenía ánimos como para meterse en algo problemático. El azabache y la peli rosa se alejaron bastante uno del otro y se hacían de los indiferentes. Al rato sonó el timbre de entrada.

Kiba ingresaba muy alegre, Hinata muy decaída, Chouji comiendo comida chatarra, Ino contenta corría hacia Sakura, Tayuya le hacía bromas pesadas a Naruto, quien parecía muy triste...Esperen... ¿Naruto, triste? Eso no era muy común, algo le tenía que pasar.

Como buen amigo, Shikamaru fue hasta donde el rubio que le estaba contando algo a Sasuke, el azabache lo miraba entre molesto y preocupado. Justo cuando llegó donde sus amigos, una voz femenina lo detuvo:

-Shikamaru...Asuma-sensei quiere verte...- le decía Kurenai- Vuelve en cuanto terminen de hablar...él se encuentra en la sala de profesores.

El moreno sólo asintió levemente. Se dirigió hasta dicha sala para encontrarse con Asuma, pero para su sorpresa, ahí dentro habían dos personas más.

-¡Dios Santo! Qué tarde es...- decía Tenten- pero gracias por acompañarme Neji, sin dudas eres mi mejor amigo...

-No fue nada Tenten...- le sonrió levemente- Sabes que siempre contarás conmigo...

-Gracias nuevamente...- lo abrazó suavemente. El castaño le correspondió y la abrazó con más fuerza aún. Estando con ella, ni siquiera lo de Tayuya le dolía tanto.

-Ah, Tenten, tengo que contarte algo...- le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos- te lo diré en el receso, ¿de acuerdo?

-No hay problema...- le sonrió- te veo luego...Neji...- y se encaminó a su salón de clases con mucha prisa.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó...

-¿De verdad? ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no amas a Sakura?

-Yo siento que desde hace rato ya la olvidé, así que no te preocupes por eso, Sasuke...

-¿Por qué debería yo preocuparme, idiota?

-Vamos, Sasuke, no te hagas el tarado...- sonrió al fin después de un largo rato- sé que por fin se gustan...

-No digas tonterías, Naruto...ella y yo...

-Yo ya lo sé todo, te vi besándola...- el azabache se sorprendió ante el comentario del rubio- Pero eso no me importa, sabes...

-Naruto, pero yo...

-¡Silencio!- gritó enfadada Kurenai- Uchiha y Uzumaki, unas palabras más y los sacaré de la clase...

-Esto no se quedará así, idiota, me tendrás que contar todo...jeje...- susurraba el rubio con una sonrisa pícara. Sasuke sólo asintió y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-_¿Qué hace la parejita aquí?-_pensó para sí mismo el moreno, luego de quedarse unos minutos observándolos. Desvió la vista hacia su profesor para luego soltar: - Asuma-sensei, ¿me mandó llamar?

-Hola, Shikamaru...-sonrió el maestro- Sí, te necesito para algo muy importante...

-¿Qué es?

-Espera, que aún falta alguien...luego les mencionaré de qué se trata.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y asintió con un gesto, Asuma entró un momento en su despacho y el chico se quedó mirando hacia la puerta para ver si alguien venía. Sus músculos se tensaron al sentir que alguien lo abrazó por detrás y le susurró:

-¿No saludas, Vago...?

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpirlos, mujer problemática...

-¿Interrumpirnos? Si nosotros ni siquiera-

-Temari, ¿podrías comportarte como una mujer?- la interrumpió Hidan, quien lo separaba y se llevaba a la rubia de la mano- pareces una niña, deja en paz al pobre niño...- Temari rodó los ojos, y Shikamaru frunció el seño, enfadado. Hidan sólo sonreía

-Hidan...- habló ella- En primer lugar, tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer... Y en segundo lugar, Shikamaru es mi amigo y ya no es ningún niño...bueno, eso creo – sonrió

-Bueno, yo soy tu novio... y sería lógico que me ponga celoso en situaciones así... ¿no crees? – sonrió de manera burlona el de pelo claro. Shikamaru se quedó impactado al escuchar "yo soy tu novio" de parte del akatsuki hacia la rubia. Ciertamente esas palabras le dolieron más que cualquier otra cosa, pero debía simular que no pasó nada...

-Temari, si tú tienes novio...- le dijo separándose de la chica- Será mejor que nos mantengamos más distanciados... será lo mejor... _Me dolió tanto haber dicho esto_...- pensó luego...

-Pero, vago...- decía Temari- nosotros no...-

-Hola...- Neji había ingresado a la sala de profesores

-¡Hola Neji, te estábamos esperando!- decía Asuma quien salía del despacho- Ahora que están todos, les informaré el motivo por el que los llamé... Verán, tenemos pensado preparar un festival bien grande en el colegio.

-¿En qué consiste, maestro Asuma?- preguntó Hidan

-Queremos que dure un día entero. Que de día sea deportivo y de noche sea un baile. Esto se realizará por el cumpleaños de la directora y para recaudar más fondos para el colegio.

-¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotros en todo esto?- quiso saber Shikamaru

-Shikamaru, te considero el mejor de tu clase, Neji es el mejor de su curso, Temari es la mejor del suyo, y como necesitaba 4 personas para esto, decidí incluirlo a Hidan, quien es muy bueno también...

-¿Y qué tenemos que hacer, sensei?- preguntaba con tranquilidad Neji.

-Dos de ustedes organizarán el festival deportivo y los otros dos el baile nocturno. Voy a dividirlos de esta manera: Hidan y Neji, ustedes se encargarán de todo lo deportivo,- Hidan frunció el seño, el castaño sólo se limitó a asentir con un gesto- No digo que lo harán solos, pero tendrán que organizarlo ustedes... Eso quiere decir que tú, Temari...

-Seré con el vag...emm, con Shikamaru...- sonrió- será un placer...

-Que problemático...Asuma, ¿por qué no eligió a Hinata o a Sakura? Ellas lo harían mejor que yo...

-Shikamaru, confío en ti, pienso que tú y Temari organizarán muy bien el baile, para que sea un recuerdo inolvidable.

-Pero Asuma...-

-Claro, sensei...-interrumpió Temari sonriéndole al moreno.- lo haremos muy bien.

-Sabía que podía contar con ustedes, esto se realizará el primer viernes de julio, le queda más de un mes para tenerlo todo listo...

Estuvieron toda la tarde en el colegio, pero no se dirigieron la palabra durante ese tiempo. Varias veces ella se acercó, pero él no hizo más que evitarla. Ya estaba oscureciendo y el timbre de salida sonó justo cuando Itachi se estacionó en frente del instituto. Ella lo vio subir al coche junto al azabache y su hermano mayor.

Se sentía tan mal. No sabía qué era lo que le pasaba al rubio, por eso la estaba evitando..., pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Ya en su hogar, tirada en su cama con lágrimas en los ojos, sólo un frío y duro pensamiento le pasaba por la cabeza: _"Lo perdiste, Hinata"._

Se despidió de los hermanos Uchiha y como siempre entró a su casa, se dio un baño y se acostó, sin siquiera comer algo, o tal vez conectarse al facebook, como lo hacía todas las tardes. Esa noche se quedó pensando en ella, en todas las veces que la evitó durante la tarde, en cómo la mirada dulce y tierna de la ojiperla se convertía en una triste mirada llena de melancolía.

Él no quería seguir evitándola, incluso sabía que eso no le iba a funcionar por mucho tiempo más. Alguna vez tenía que hablar con ella y recalcarle sus sentimientos; aunque ésta lo rechace, o le diga que está enamorada de Kiba, a él no le importaba ya, sólo necesitaba decírselo, aunque lo que ella le pudiera decir le podría doler.

Estaba dispuesto a afrontar la realidad. Él estuvo conversando con Sasuke, y analizaron los posibles sentimientos de Hinata: Ella había besado a Kiba, pero cuando estaba con el mismo, no se veía feliz. Eso, en parte le daba una que otra esperanza de que ella aún lo amase. Sin dudas, intentaría hablar con ella, después de todo, Uzumaki Naruto nunca se rendía.

El despertador sonó, estaba dispuesta a arrojarlo por la ventana, pero algo en sus adentros le dijo que se controle. Se levantó de la cama con mucha pereza, soltó su cabellera castaña y metió a la ducha. Se vistió, recogió su cabello con dos moños (como siempre), desayunó, se despidió de su padre, miró y besó el retrato de su madre y partió para el colegio.

Por el camino se dispuso a encender su teléfono móvil, para caminar escuchando música relajante. Pero al encender el aparato se encontró con un mensaje de texto que la hizo vibrar de tanta emoción: _-Tenten, gracias por todo. Tú eres la luz que ilumina el sendero por el cual debo caminar. Me hiciste olvidar todo lo malo que viví y te lo agradezco. Sé que tienes prueba hoy, así que te deseo la mejor de las suertes. Neji._

La tarde anterior, el castaño le había comentado que había terminado su relación con Tayuya (en parte a Tenten eso le agradó) y se sentía muy triste, porque aún "amaba" a la pelirroja, así que ella como toda buena amiga lo acompañó durante toda la tarde, después del colegio, se pasearon, vieron una película y cenaron juntos. Se habían divertido bastante, y eso le servía a ella también para olvidarse un poco de lo triste que se había sentido con la ida de su madre. Pero también le hizo darse cuenta que ahora amaba a Neji todavía más.

Ese día las clases transcurrieron más rápido de lo que se imaginaba, bueno, eso pensaba él, que se había dormido durante la mayoría de las clases. Pero ya era la salida nuevamente y él podía ir a descansar (otra vez). El timbre sonó y él ya estaba por salir del instituto cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamó.

-Hola, Shikamaru, ¿cómo estás?

-Eh? Ah, hola Sara. Muy bien, y tú...- le sonrió

-Y, muy bien ahora que te veo...

-Ejem... ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Y...esto...- se sonrojó- me preguntaba si tú querías ir conmigo mañana...al cine a ver una película...

-Bueno yo...-

-No puede...- interrumpió Temari con una sonrisa irónica- vas a tener que disculparlo...

-¿Temari? Qué hac-

-Y quién eres tú...- preguntó la pelirroja con el seño fruncido- y por qué se supone que Shikamaru no puede venir conmigo...

-Sabaku No Temari...- respondió de manera orgullosa- Y lo lamento, pero mañana él vendrá a mi casa para organizar un baile... ¿no, Vago?

_-¡Mierda! Lo había olvidado...-_pensó.- Emm, lo siento, Sara, esta mujer problemática tiene razón, mañana estaré ocupado...

-Ah...qué pena...- respondió la pelirroja- Me hubiera gustado salir contigo...

-Bueno, pero eso no será posible, niña...- se burló Temari

-¡Temari, basta!- le dijo bajito Shikamaru- Sara, ¿quieres que te acompañe ahora a tu casa? Podemos charlar por el camino...

-Claro, Shika, me encantaría...- y se marcharon.

Temari estaba tan furiosa que sintió que debía despedazar a esa chica -_¡Maldita niña!_- pensó. Quién se creía que era esa tal "Sara" para llevarse a _su_ vago. Definitivamente eso no se quedaría así.

-Naruto-kun, gracias por permitirme hablar contigo, de verdad necesitaba hacerlo...- decía la peli negra con un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas, sentándose en el banco de la plaza.

-No, Hinata, no es nada...- decía el rubio un tanto cabizbajo- al contrario, te traté muy mal el día de ayer...perdóname, enserio...

-No, Naruto-kun...no tienes nada de qué disculparte...

-Y bien, ¿empiezo yo o lo haces tú...?

-Lo haré yo... te tengo que confesar lo que pasó ayer con Kiba...- suspiró- él y yo...

-Lo sé, Hinata...los vi...

-¡...!

-Pero necesito que me aclares tus sentimientos...- cerró sus ojos- Hinata, ¿tú de verdad me amas o amas a Kiba?

-Naruto, sabes perfectamente a quien amo...- le miró tiernamente- Sabes que eres tú el amor de mi vida. Siempre te amé. Desde que tenía 7 años y me rescataste de esos ladrones, frente al supermercado...

-Hinata, ¿esa niña tan tímida y dulce eras tú?- Hinata asintió- Ya veo, no has cambiado nada. Sigues siendo hermosa y dulce...

-Gracias, Naruto...

-Pero, ¿y qué hay de Kiba? ¿Qué sientes por él?

-Kiba es mi mejor amigo y lo adoro, pero no de la misma forma que a ti... Yo te amo, y lo sabes...

-Hinata...- se calló un momento y la miró a los ojos- también te amo...- fue lo único que le pudo decir el rubio antes de posar sus labios en los de ella

En ese momento ya no hubo lugar a palabras, el beso lo dijo todo. Ambos se amaban, y estaban dispuestos a ignorar muchas cosas para permanecer el uno junto al otro.

Justo en ese instante Kiba pasaba por aquella plaza paseando a Akamaru. Se sintió muy mal, al darse cuenta de que Naruto y Hinata de verdad se amaban, y que él sólo era el tercero en discordia (al igual que otras personas). Había sido un idiota al intentar que Hinata se enamore de él, y no respetar los sentimientos de la chica había sido lo más cruel que había hecho. Se sintió horriblemente culpable de que ellos no se hablaran en todo un día. Pero ¿qué haría ahora? Seguía amando a Hinata y no la iba a olvidar tan fácilmente...

Ese jueves pasó volando, al menos para él. Era inútil. Había pasado gran parte del día con Sara, se había divertido bastante, pero aún así no podía olvidar a aquella mujer tan problemática, orgullosa y mandona. No sabía por qué razón, pero ella siempre estaba en sus pensamientos.

Cada vez que veía a Sara sonreír, no podía evitar compararla con la sonrisa de Temari, que lo volvía loco. Cada vez que Sara lo miraba tiernamente, él no pensaba en otra cosa que no sea la rubia. Sentía que iba a estallar, no aguantaba más, y menos ahora, que sabía que ella tenía novio y, además, debía pasar toda la tarde del viernes con ella, en su casa y, para colmo, a solas. Todo se volvió problemático para Shikamaru Nara, que según todos era el genio del curso, tal vez el mejor estratega de toda la ciudad, por decirlo así...pero quién diría que alguien como él no sería capaz de resolver un simple problema que le estaba presentando su corazón... Y como la frutilla de la torta, tenía grabada en su mente una frase que le había dicho Sara en un momento de la tarde: -"_De verdad me gustas, Nara...Deberías darte una oportunidad y aprovechar para olvidar a esa chica, que como todos sabemos, es mayor y tiene novio"._ No sabía qué hacer, su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, y todo por culpa de la "mujer problemática" y esos terceros en discordia: Sara y Hidan.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Sasuke...

-No es nada, Sakura...- sonrió de lado- Te prometo que mañana hablaré con mis amigos y les contaré toda la verdad, y ya no tendremos que escondernos...

-Si...me alegra mucho oír eso, de verdad, Gracias...

-Bueno, es hora de irme...te veo mañana...- se acercó y le dio un beso dulce y apasionado- Te quiero...

-Nos vemos mañana, Sasuke...- sonrió la peli rosa- Te amo...

Después de acompañar a Sakura, se fue directo a su casa. Al llegar comió algo, se dio un baño y se recostó en su cama, tomando su laptop para conectarse en facebook. Cuando abrió la página, lo primero que encontró entre sus mensajes era un: _"Que descanses, Te amo mucho"_ de la peli rosa. Inevitablemente, una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad recorrió sus labios. Pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció por completo al ver que alguien había escrito e su muro: "_Sasuke, una persona que está acostumbrada a romper promesas. Primero, le hace daño a Naruto, y luego, a mí. Tengan cuidado con él"_. El mensaje era nada más ni nada menos que de Rock Lee.

Ese mensaje realmente lo extrañó. Lee no era así, él le diría en la cara lo que pensaba, incluso si era algo insignificante. Todos sus amigos habían comentado la publicación incluyendo a Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, incluso Sai. Se sintió horriblemente culpable. Sabía que Lee y Naruto amaban a Sakura, y aún así salía con ella, aunque tal vez el rubio ya no sentía nada por la peli rosa, pero eso no justificaba que él haya roto su promesa. Pero había algo ahí que no le llenaba: ¿Cómo mierda se había enterado Lee de todo eso, si él y Sakura nunca se mostraban en público? Alguien tendría que haberlos visto; tal vez Shikamaru...pero él no contaría algo así sin antes hablar con los responsables, entonces... ¿quién podría ser? Tal vez Sakura se lo contó a Ino y la rubia se encargó de expandir la noticia...No, Sakura no haría algo así... Quizás una tercera persona, que quería separarlos haría algo así. Y sólo había alguien que podría hacerlo...

Ya era cerca de la media noche, y ella aún no podía dormir. No podía evitar recordar y recordar lo mal que se sintió en ese momento...

**Flash Back**

_Neji y ella se encontraban caminando alegremente en el patio de la mansión Hyuga. El castaño la había invitado a merendar esa tarde. Eran tan felices riendo de cualquier estupidez que ambos decían. Ella por fin podía sonreír de nuevo, después de lo que había pasado con su madre. Neji la había ayudado a salir adelante y ella se sentía muy bien._

_En un momento determinado, ambos estaban tirados en el pasto, el chico le hacía cosquillas, y ella sólo reía. Pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien, interrumpió su momento: era Hanabi, hermana menor de Hinata, y por ende también prima de Neji:_

_-Primo, alguien te busca..._

_-Hanabi-san ¿no sabes quién es?_

_-hmmm...es una pelirroja, de estatura baja, y ojos oscuros, es muy bonita...dice que quiere verte..._

_-Tayuya...-suspiró- Enseguida voy...espérame aquí, Tenten, no tardo..._

_-De acuerdo...-sonrió_

_Pasó un largo rato mirando las nubes recostada en el pasto (al estilo Shikamaru), "hablando" con su madre, pensando en que debería decirle ya a Neji lo que sentía. Sumida en sus pensamientos cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisita, permaneció así un rato, hasta que el castañola despertó acariciando su mejilla..._

_-Neji, ya volviste...lo siento, me quedé dormida..._

_-Ya te pareces a Shikamaru...-rió. Ella también rió para luego preguntarle..._

_-¿Qué quería Tayuya?_

_-Ah, eso, volvimos...- sonrió el castaño. Ella por su parte abrió enormemente sus ojos color chocolate y simuló una sonrisa, pero cuando el chico la abrazó ella tuvo ganas de llorar, otra vez._

**End flash back**

-_Tenten, deja de pensar en eso, después de todo, Neji nunca se fijará en ti. Él sólo te quiere como amiga...-_pensaba para sí misma intentando conciliar el sueño. Se lamentaba una y otra vez no ser valiente para afrontar las situaciones. Se lamentaba una y otra vez por no poder decirle a él lo que sentía. Se lamentaba una y otra vez por no poder dejar de llorar. Pero lo que más se lamentaba era que una vez más le había ganado Tayuya. Sabía que Neji quería a la pelirroja, pero no estaba segura de que la misma sintiera lo mismo que él, y eso le preocupaba. Y ella estaba allí, en medio de Neji y Tayuya, y aunque no fuera así, ella sólo se sentía como la "Tercera en discordia".


	7. Celos

1. Celos.  
Era viernes, ese d a ten a que ir a su casa. Desde que se enter que ella estaba de novia con el akatsuki, le incomodaba la idea de quedarse solo con ella. Rogaba que Gaara y Kankurou se quedasen ese d a en su casa tambi n, porque l ya no soportaba m s, y sent a que en cualquier momento gritar a a los cuatro vientos que Temari le gustaba mucho, sin embargo, en frente de sus hermanos nunca lo har a. Pero al mismo tiempo, ser a bueno que est n solos, ya que as le preguntar a a la rubia acerca de su pasado, s lo para conocerla mejor.  
Ella, en cambio, se puso muy contenta al o r que Gaara saldr a esa tarde, ya que le ten a que dar clases de qu mica a una chica que era su compa era de curso, llamada Matsuri; y Kankurou saldr a a jugar f tbol con la pandilla. Ser a el momento perfecto para probarle a Shikamaru que ella y Hidan no ten an nada, que el akatsuki se hab a obsesionado con ella y confund a las cosas.

Hinata despert muy alegre, ya que el d a anterior se hab a reconciliado con Naruto, y por fin eran novios. Se arregl para ir al colegio como siempre, se encontr con Hanabi, que la saludaba, y con Neji, que terminaba de prepararse. Dispuestos a irse, se despidieron de Hiashi, para as subir a una de las tres camionetas que ten an, y se marcharon, con Neji al volante.  
Neji adoraba a Hinata y estaba muy contento por ella y por Naruto, pero tambi n sab a que tarde o temprano ella le ten a que comentar a su padre sobre su relaci n con el rubio...  
-Hinata, tarde o temprano vas a tener que contarle a Hiashi-sama sobre tu relaci n con Naruto...  
-Lo s , Neji-niisan...- suspir - pero me preocupa qu pueda pensar de l...  
-Hinata, Neji tiene raz n...- dijo Hanabi, quien estaba en el asiento de atr s- Adem s, es nuestro padre, y nos apoyar siempre...  
-Si...tienen raz n...- sonri dulcemente- Despu s de todo, Naruto es un gran chico...  
-Claro que s ...- dec a Neji sonriendo de lado, pero luego la vio del otro lado de la calle- Chicas, es Tenten, llev mosla al instituto...  
-De acuerdo, Neji-niisan...

Llegaron al instituto casi en simult neo. Al chocarse en el port n principal se sonrieron mutuamente y se iban acercando cada vez m s, hasta que...  
-Hola, Shikamaruuuu...  
-Ah...Hola, Sara...- sonri .  
- Que tal amaneciste, Shika?- dec a la pelirroja con un brillo en los ojos -Y, como siempre...me cost levantarme, pero bien.  
-T siempre tan divertido...- no paraba de sonre rle y mirar de reojo a la rubia. sta por su parte s lo frunci el ce o y se apart del lugar un tanto enfadada. Pero la otra chica la detuvo...- Parece que tu amiguita est celosa de que me acerque tanto a ti, no crees, Shika?  
-Mira, ni a...- dijo Temari d ndole la espalda- Mejor mide bien tus palabras antes de decirlas... No querr s meterte conmigo...  
-As que ten a raz n...- ri de forma burlona- T s que est s celosa...  
-Escucha...- Temari se gir hacia Sara mir ndola a los ojos, enfurecida- Primero que nada, Shikamaru es mi mejor amigo, por qu deber a estar celosa?...- el moreno se sorprendi , ya que l no sab a que la rubia lo considerase tan especial, Temari continu ...- Segundo, no tendr a por qu ponerme celosa de alguien como t , y tercero...si lo estuviera o no, no es de tu incumbencia...Entrometida...  
- C mo me llamaste, est pida? Tal vez yo sea una ni a, pero por lo menos no me veo como una zorra ante todo el colegio...- Temari entorn los ojos, estaba dispuesta a tir rsele encima, pero Shikamaru la tom de los hombros...  
-Chicas, por favor paren... qu problem tico!  
-Shikamaru...d jala, al parecer ella es m s inmadura que yo, aunque sea mayor...- sonre a maliciosamente la pelirroja -Te voy a...- estaba a punto de propinarle un buen golpe a la chica, cuando de pronto Shikamaru la acerc m s hacia s y le susurraba en el o do:  
-D jala, mujer problem tica, no tiene sentido...  
- La est s defendiendo, vago?  
-No...-se acerc m s a n a ella abraz ndola por detr s. Sara los miraba enfurecida- T sabes que ella no se compara con lo que siento por ti...  
-Shikamaru...  
- Nara, Sabaku No! Qu se supone que hacen?- les grit una voz potente y amenazadora- Este lugar no es ninguna discoteca ni nada por el estilo para que est n demostrando lo que sus hormonas les causan... ambos se soltaron de inmediato enrojecidos. Los que vieron la escena se quedaron muertos de la risa -Los dos ir n a mi oficina a la hora del receso...  
-Pero... Tsu...Tsunade-sama...  
-No acepto objeciones...- dijo firmemente y se dirigi a su despacho acompa ada de Shizune -Ha! Mira nada m s lo que logras, ni ita de cuarta...- le dijo Temari en voz alta a Sara, mientras se soltaba de Shikamaru y se marchaba, no sin antes decir... Nos vemos luego, Nara... y t ni a, espero que no te cruces nunca m s en mi camino o te desfiguro ese lindo y fino rostro que luces...- y se march Sara amag que iba a perseguir a la rubia, pero Karin la detuvo. Shikamaru se qued perplejo al ver c mo de problem ticas eran las mujeres cuando se enfurec an, pero luego fingi indiferencia ante las miradas de todo el instituto que, al ver el enfrentamiento entre ambas chicas, ya lo llamaban suertudo...

-Gracias por traerme, Neji...  
-No es nada, Tenten...- le sonri - Sabes que cuando quieras-  
-Hola, amor...- le interrumpi alguien que se acercaba y lo abrazaba por detr s. Neji se gir y la vio, era su novia -Hola Tayuya...  
-Neji...- dec a la pelirroja con el ce o fruncido- Qu significa eso de venir acompa ado de otra chica que no sea yo, eh?  
-Amor, ella s lo es mi amiga, es Tenten...- sonri mirando a la casta a- Tenten, ella es Tayuya, mi novia...  
-Neji, no hace falta que me la presentes, yo conozco a esta chica...- dec a Tayuya, quien abrazaba a su novio y mataba con la mirada a Tenten -Es verdad...- intentaba sonre r Tenten- Yo tambi n la conozco...  
-Que suerte...- sonre a el casta o- Ustedes pueden llegar a ser grandes amig-  
-No digas tonter as...- lo interrumpi su novia- Bueno, amor... Me voy... Mis amigas me est n esperando...- y roz sus labios con los del chico levemente para que nadie lo viera- Despu s del cole te vas a almorzar a casa y ah continuamos, ya que no quiero que nos lleven a direcci n por besarnos, como lo hicieron con el Nara y aquella rubia...  
-Ok, nos vemos luego amor...  
La chica se march , y Neji le ofreci a Tenten acompa arla a su sal n, pero sta se neg , ya que no quer a que el casta o tuviera problemas con aquella zorra como sol a llamar a la pelirroja. Al sonar el timbre y entrar a su sal n lo primero que hizo fue sentarse al lado de Temari, y la mir con cara interrogante. La rubia la entendi perfectamente y le cont todo lo que le hab a ocurrido en la entrada, muy animosamente. Quiz s se pasaron toda la clase de Iruka hablando de Neji y Shikamaru.

Por otro lado, en el sal n de Naruto y compa a, algo rar simo estaba pasando: Kiba estaba felicitando al rubio y a Hinata por su relaci n. l ya se hab a dado por vencido, y no era correcto impedirle a alguien estar con la persona que ama. Acto muy admirable por parte del Inuzuka.  
l, en cambio, estaba en su asiento, dormitando, apenas copiaba la lecci n, y pensaba en ella. Se ve a tan hermosa esa ma ana, ni siquiera pudo decirle un cumplido o algo por el estilo, ya que Sara se hab a puesto en medio. Sara...- pens ... Ten a ella raz n? Estar a Temari celosa? No, no se har a ilusiones como sas, ya que la rubia ten a novio.

Rock Lee era conocido por su fama de estar alegre y en rgico durante todo el d a. Amaba las clases de Gai-sensei (Educaci n f sica) y las horas de trabajos en grupo siempre eran divertidas con su presencia. Con el mismo nimo de siempre se acerc a Sasuke para pedirle algo, pero el azabache estaba todav a molesto por la publicaci n que el cejotas hab a hecho en la red social.  
-Sasuke-kun... me podr as prestar tu libro de ingl s? Es que me falta terminar la lecci n anterior y...  
- Tan tranquilo despu s de lo que escribiste en facebook sobre mi?  
- De qu hablas? no lo entiendo...  
- C mo no lo vas a entender? Lee estaba sorprendido, no ten a ni la m s m nima idea de lo que Sasuke hablaba. Al lado del mismo se encontraba Sakura, mir ndolo con el ce o fruncido...  
-Te estoy diciendo la verdad...no s de qu hablas...  
-Hablo de esto...- sac el tel fono celular y discretamente, a escondidas de la maestra le mostr la publicaci n- Y bien? Por qu lo hiciste Lee? Me lo hubieras dicho en la cara...  
-Sasuke, yo no hice ni har a eso...- lo mir seriamente, luego sonri - Acaso no te acuerdas que me hackearon mi facebook hace como un mes...?

-Ahora tengo una nueva cuenta... Ya no es Rock Lee...- ri - ahora es Lee-san...- Sasuke se qued at nito. Hab a rega ado sin sentido a su amigo, y para colmo ste ya se hab a enterado de su relaci n con Sakura y no hab a sido l el que se lo cont ...sino el facebook -Ah...lo siento Lee...- mir al piso avergonzado- No deb decirte as las cosas, tampoco deb ocultarte lo de-  
-Eso no tiene importancia... Lee mir a la peli rosa y le sonri - Ustedes se quieren, no? Y eso es lo que importa...  
-Gracias Lee...

Son el timbre del receso. Genial, todos iban a disfrutar de su almuerzo tranquilos, en cambio l, ten a la obligaci n de presentarse en la direcci n junto a Tsunade, por algo que, seg n su criterio, no estaba mal...s lo hab a abrazado a Temari, no ve a nada de malo en eso.  
-Con permiso, Tsunade-sama...- dijo el chico mientras iba entrando a su despacho -Adelante, Nara... salud la directora, que parec a no estar de tan buen humor. Temari ya estaba ah dentro, sentada en frente de Tsunade.  
-Hola, problem tica...- la salud despacito -Hola, vago...- le sonri -Ambos, espero que tengan una buena explicaci n para lo sucedido en la entrada...  
-D jeme explicarle, Tsunade-sama...- empez Shikamaru- Temari y yo est bamos discutiendo con una chica del otro curso...pero casi pasa a mayores...entonces la sujet para que no suceda nada...- Tsunade mir a Temari y sta hizo una se a de que l no ment a -Ya veo...- dec a no muy convencida- As que para evitar eso, se abrazaron y estaban muy mimosos en el colegio. Eso no se ve todos los d as...  
-Espere, por favor Tsunade-sama...- dijo Temari- En realidad esto es mi culpa... Cr ame, no hicimos nada, l s lo me defendi , como todo buen amigo...  
-De acuerdo...- dijo la directora en un suspiro- Ya que estoy demasiado ocupada como para perder mi tiempo, los dejar libres, pero cualquier cosa anormal que suceda entre ustedes, ser sancionada. Pueden irse...  
-Gracias, se ora...- y los dos se marcharon - Puedes creer lo que nos pasa?- Temari ri - Por esta confusi n todos creer n que tenemos algo, Nara...  
-S , pero muchos saben que t y Hidan...  
-De eso te quer a hablar, Shikamaru...- lo mir a los ojos y se detuvo un largo rato ah . l hizo lo mismo, esa mirada y la sonrisa de la chica lo volv an loco- Pero, ser mejor que te lo diga m s tarde en mi casa...  
-S , claro...- le sonri - Ah de seguro hablaremos de muchas cosas...- y el timbre son de vuelta...  
-Ahh... ya?- dec a Temari con el ce o fruncido- Ni siquiera pude almorzar...- Shikamaru ri -Yo tampoco...- y la mir nuevamente, parec a que la figura de la chica lo hipnotizaba, se ve a hermosa.  
-Bueno, vago...- le sonri - Nos vemos luego...Recuerda que es para las 3, y s puntual...  
- Es una orden?  
-No lo s ...tal vez...- y le sonri dulcemente...  
-Ser mejor que sea puntual...- le devolvi la sonrisa- Nos vemos luego, problem tica...

-Naruto-kun...  
- Si, amor?  
-Bueno...yo te quer a comentar...- se enrojeci levemente. Naruto la miraba fijamente, era realmente hermosa cuando se sonrojaba- Que hoy le voy a contar a mi padre sobre nuestra relaci n, probablemente l quiera conocerte...  
-No te preocupes, Hinata...- le sonri - Yo har todo lo posible por agradar a mi suegro... conf a en m ...  
-Est bien, Naruto...- le sonri - Eres el mejor...  
Kakashi-sensei ingres y los hizo trabajar en parejas. A Kiba, le toc una chica llamada Kin, que hace un poco m s de un a o era su compa era, pero nunca hab an hablado si no era de tareas. En todas esas horas de clases l se hab a dado cuenta de lo agradable que era la chica, incluso, nadie hab a sido tan amable con l aparte de Hinata. Pero el moreno no sab a que esa misma chica, llevaba un buen tiempo pensando en l, m s de la cuenta.  
Por otro lado, Chouji miraba a Ino, parec a todav a un poco dolido por la relaci n de sta con Sai, aunque l ya hab a perdonado al azabache. Se sent a mal, porque tal vez, ni Ino ni ninguna otra chica se fijar a en alguien como l. Pero estaba equivocado, ya que desde el fondo del curso alguien lo estaba mirando. Era la prima de Kimimaro, llamada Amaru, era una chica poco popular, pero muy atractiva.

Por fin era hora de la salida. Naruto y sus amigos iban juntos hacia el port n principal. Shikamaru no conversaba con nadie, estaba muy ocupado pensando en c mo ser a su tarde con la mayor de los Sabaku No, estaba muy nervioso, pero enseguida algo lo sac de sus pensamientos, era la voz de Lee, quien dec a:  
-Chicos, todos ir n esta tarde a jugar f tbol?  
- No pienso faltar!- dec an Kiba y Naruto -Ir pero llevar a Sakura...si no les molesta...- dec a desinteresado Sasuke -Yo tambi n ir - dec an Chouji, Shino y Sai...  
-Yo no ir ...- dec a Gaara- Pero Kankurou s ...  
- Por qu no ir s, Gaara?  
-Tengo que seguir d ndole clases de qu mica a Matsuri...  
-Ah, con que es eso...- molestaban algunos Shikamaru se qued pensativo. Ni Gaara ni Kankurou estar an esa tarde en casa...Eso significaba que l y Temari estar an solos. Se puso nervioso, pero a la vez no pudo evitar sentirse un poco feliz.  
-De acuerdo, no vemos m s tarde, chicos...

La tarde lleg , y luego de tomar una siesta corta, se prepar para luego aparecer ya en frente de la casa de la chica. Toc el timbre dos veces, pero nadie le abr a. Se estaba impacientando...hasta que le abrieron la puerta. Era Kankurou, preparado para ir a jugar f tbol...  
-Ah, hola, Shikamaru...pasa... Temari ya bajar ...  
-Gracias...  
-Wow Nara...- sonri el casta o- Perderte un partido de f tbol por venir aqu a organizar una est pida fiesta debe ser una tortura...  
-Cr eme que no... Pero s es problem tico...- sonri - Al igual que ella...- dijo esto ltimo con una sonrisa orgullosa. Kankurou frunci el ce o, era celoso por su hermana...  
-Escucha, Nara...- se acerc - Mucho respeto hacia mi hermana, ok?  
-No te preocupes, Kankurou, al contrario, yo la cuidar ...- dijo Shikamaru. No sab a de d nde le hab a salido esa frase. Pero fue una de las peores salidas que hab a tenido. El casta o segu a con el ce o fruncido...  
-M s te vale...- dijo en un tono amenazante y se alej - Bueno, nos vemos luego. Av sale a Temari que posiblemente vendr ya cerca de la noche para irnos a la fiesta de siempre...  
-De acuerdo...- Kankurou se retir y cerr la puerta.  
Shikamaru se puso a observar detenidamente la sala de la casa. Era muy bella y ordenada. Pero en todas las fotos que hab an, s lo aparec an los tres hermanos, ning n rastro de otro familiar. Eso le pareci extra o. Se qued un largo rato mirando aquellas fotograf as, pero luego se congel al escuchar muy cerca de l un:  
-Hola, Nara...  
-Hola, problem tica...- se gir y la vio. Por lo visto acababa de salir del ba o. Estaba hermosa, con el pelo suelto y todav a un tanto mojado, con un short bastante corto, y una blusa muy ajustada, ten a unas alpargatas en los pies y esa sonrisa que lo volv a loco. No pod a dejar de mirarla.  
- Ya llegaste hace mucho?  
-No...Acabo de llegar...- dijo con la voz entrecortada. Luego ella se dio cuenta de que l no paraba de mirarle y se sonroj ...  
-Ah...- sonri - Bueno, ya que de seguro vamos a tardar en organizar lo del festival, estoy preparando unas galletas de chocolate para m s tarde... Te gustan?  
-Emh...si...- le sonri - Me encantan...-dijo sin despegar un ojo de la chica...  
-Que suerte...- sonri - Hasta ahora el nico que las ha probado ha sido Hidan...seg n l eran deliciosas...  
Shikamaru frunci el ce o, odiaba que ella mencione al akatsuki. No soportaba a ese chico. Era de lo peor. Pero l no dir a nada, era lo bastante orgulloso como para admitir que estaba celoso...

En la mansi n Hyuga solamente estaban Hinata y Hiashi. Hanabi hab a ido a casa de una compa era y Neji fue a jugar f tbol con su pandilla. La mayor de las hermanas Hyuga estaba charlando con su padre sobre asuntos de la familia, pero de repente se le ocurri que ya era hora de confesar...  
-Padre, debo decirte algo...  
-Habla, Hinata...  
-Esto...- se sonroj - Bueno...emh...  
-Vamos hija...-le sonri - Puedes dec rmelo...soy tu padre, conf a en m ...  
-De acuerdo...- suspir - Es...estoy saliendo con un chico...  
- Qu ?- Hiashi frunci el ce o- Qui n es?  
-Se llama Naruto...- dijo con miedo- Es mi compa ero de clases...  
-Hija...Sabes que no me gustan estas cosas...- dec a disgustado- Espero que no dejes de lado los estudios por esto...Eres una ni a todav a...  
- Pap !...- dijo enojada la chica. Hiashi se sorprendi , Hinata jam s le hab a contestado- No es justo que pienses as de m ...- dijo ya con los ojos llorosos - De qu hablas, Hinata? S lo te digo la verdad...  
-Pap , yo no dejar a nunca los estudios de lado y lo sabes...y adem s ya no soy ninguna ni a... Tengo 16 a os...s que a n no soy mayor, pero...  
- Pero qu ? Soy tu padre y me debes obedecer...  
-Lo s ...y siempre lo he hecho...- una l grima cay de sus ojos- O no es as ?  
-S ...as es...pero, Hinata...  
- Por qu no conf as en m , padre?  
-No es que no conf e en ti...- la mir fijamente- No conf o en el chico...  
-Pero si ni siquiera lo conoces...  
-Bien...- suspir - Y c mo es l? Tiene buenas notas? Qui nes son sus padres?  
-Bueno... l es una excelente persona...- sonri - No es...emm...no es tan bueno que digamos en el colegio... y sus notas tampoco lo son...  
- Y luego?  
-Bueno...-mir tristemente hacia el piso- Sus padres murieron cuando l era muy peque o. Vive solo, pero no por eso es malo. Debes conocerlo padre...  
-No deseo conocerlo...- la mir enfadado- No estoy de acuerdo con esto, Hinata... El chico no es para ti...  
-Pero pap ...no lo conoces...- dec a entristecida- Es amigo de Neji...es un buen chico...  
-Ya no quiero o r m s, Hinata... Cuando digo que no me gusta, no me gusta...- y se retir . La pobre Hinata se qued llorando en el lugar. Ella amaba a Naruto, era totalmente injusto que no los dejen estar juntos por los celos de su padre. l no lo conoc a... Qu dir a Naruto? Se enfadar a con ella? La dejar a de querer por temor a Hiashi? No lo sab a. Lo nico que sab a era que ella lo seguir a amando, y que luchar a por l hasta el final.

Tenten Ama era una excelente deportista. Amaba el tenis y era fan tica del f tbol y todos los dem s deportes. Es por eso, que los chicos de su pandilla la hab an invitado a mirar el partido que los mismos jugar an contra otros chicos. Ella acept , adoraba mirar f tbol, adem s, se le ocurri que all podr a encontrar alg n que otro chico lindo que le llamara la atenci n y la ayudara a olvidar al Hyuga de una vez por todas.  
All se encontraba. Fue a saludar a sus amigos con la sonrisa que siempre le caracterizaba, estaba muy contenta, hasta que...  
- Qu hace ella aqu , Neji?  
Se volte para ver qui n era, y no pod a ser otra sino, Tayuya. La pelirroja estaba abrazada a Neji y miraba a la casta a con el se o fruncido. Pero esta otra la ignor , cosa que hizo enfurecer a Tayuya...  
-No me respondiste amor... Qu hace ella aqu ? Est siempre en los mismos lugares que t ...  
-Bueno...Tenten es amiga de la pandilla y...  
- T la invitaste?  
-En realidad yo...- Neji no pudo terminar, ya que su novia se alej de l y se fue del lugar. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la reacci n de la pelirroja, m s a n Tenten, quien no pudo evitar re r ante dicha situaci n. Tayuya, una de las m s populares de colegio estaba celosa de Tenten? S ,... Estaba que ard a de los celos...  



	8. Cobardía cero

Cobardía cero.

Todos sus amigos creyeron que saldría corriendo tras ella, sin embargo, él no fue, porque ya estaba _cansado_ de los caprichos de la pelirroja. La adoraba, después de todo era su novia, pero ya no soportaba la actitud de la misma con sus amigos y sobre todo con Tenten, quien era su mejor amiga. Tayuya era muy linda, pero era poco humilde y tenía un mal vocabulario. Neji sólo hizo un gesto de desaprobación e ingresó a los vestuarios de la pequeña escuela de fútbol que pertenecía a su instituto, que era el lugar donde practicaban y se divertían.

-Wow, eso sí que fue raro...- decía Kiba

-Sí... ¿por qué creen que no la siguió?- preguntaba Lee

-Bueno, con la actitud de esa chica, el pobre ya debe estar cansado...- decía Sakura

-El porqué no la siguió es asunto suyo...Dejémoslo en paz...- razonaba Sasuke

-Sí, él sabrá por qué no lo hizo...

-Bueno chicos... Ya es hora de que empecemos a jugar... ¿Quién llama a Neji?

-Voy yo...- decía Lee- Después de todo soy su mejor amigo...

-De acuerdo... Suerte chicos- sonreía Sakura- Vamos Tenten, a colocarnos en las gradas...

-Ah, sí...- decía la castaña con una sonrisa burlona en los labios- Vamos...

...

-Neji, vamos...el juego ya va a empezar...

-Este juego es sólo por diversión... ¿Por qué lo toman tan enserio?

-Genio... no sé si te enteraste, pero hoy el entrenador de la escuela de fútbol nos dejará hacer nuestro propio equipo de fútbol si le agrada nuestras habilidades...- sonrió- No podemos dejar fuera a nuestro mejor delantero...

-Lee...- suspiró- No estoy de ánimos para el partido... Sasuke es muy buen delantero también... ¿No lo pueden hacer sin mí?

-Vamos Neji...- Lee seguía sonriendo- Tayuya sólo estaba celosa...es por eso que hizo tal cosa...

-Pero no soporto sus celos...Encima está celosa de Tenten, y se porta fatal con ella... Yo no tolero eso...

-Amigo, en todas las parejas existen celos, no puedes enojarte tanto por una escenita...

-Ah, ya... Hablemos luego de esto, ok? – Suspiró - Está bien, jugaré... ¿Pero qué caso tiene si no contamos con nuestro mejor arquero?

-Te puedo asegurar que Shikamaru está ocupado en otros asuntos... Pero mañana seguro viene a jugar...

...

-Vago... ya te dije... será mejor que uno de nosotros se encargue de la música...

-Problemática, es mejor contratar un Dj, así nadie se pierde de la fiesta y el baile...

-Pero...un Dj pondrá música pasada de moda...

-Pero nadie se querrá quedar horas manejando el equipo, sin disfrutar de la fiesta...

-Ay, Nara...- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- Ya que no quieres obedecerme, tendré que castigarte...- bromeó. Se colocó detrás de él y estiró la goma que sujetaba su largo cabello negro, quedando así suelto. La rubia empezó a acariciar y despeinar el pelo del Nara. Shikamaru sonrió, él no se podía quedar atrás...

-Ah... ¿desde cuándo eres mi madre?- preguntó riendo- Problemática, ya que tú no me escuchas, también debo castigarte. -Una buena serie de cosquillas será el castigo prefecto...

-Claro...- sonrió- Si puedes atraparme...

Se pusieron a correr por toda la casa. Ellos durante esa tarde habían discutido por estupideces, se habían burlado del otro, habían reído, pero por sobre todo la estaban pasando muy bien. Pero ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de que, mientras pasaban las horas, más se enamoraban el uno del otro...

...

-Vaya, los chicos están jugando muy bien...

-Sí... Si siguen así lograrán formar su equipo...

-Qué bueno... ¿no crees, Sakura?

-Si... hasta hace unos días el colegio sólo contaba con dos equipos... Los akatsukis y Los del sonido, que eran muy egoístas y no dejaban entrar a nadie a su grupo...

-Por suerte nuestros amigos lo lograrán...

-Sí, me alegro...

-Cambiando de tema... Sakura... ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro, Tenten...

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan amiga de los chicos?

-Bueno...- se sonrojó- Desde que Sasuke y yo salimos me llevo muy bien con todos. Antes creía que todos eran estúpidos, pero al conocerlos me di cuenta de que todos en este grupo son personas maravillosas...- sonrió- Cada uno tiene lo suyo... Lee-san, Naruto, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kankurou, Gaara, Kiba, Sai, Neji...

-Ya veo...- sonrió- Temari y yo al comienzo creíamos que Ino y tú eras odiosas... Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que son chicas excelentes...

-Gracias...- rió- Tenten, ahora yo te quiero hacer una pregunta...

-Claro, anda...

-¿Por qué no le dices a Neji lo que sientes?

-Emh...- se sonrojó- No sé de qué hablas...

-Vamos...- Sakura esbozó una gran sonrisa- Eres una chica, al igual que yo... me pude dar cuenta de tus sentimientos en un instante...

-...- Tenten suspiró- Él tiene novia... No tiene caso...

-¿De qué hablas? Él te prefiere a ti antes que a Tayuya...

-¡...!

-Sí... cuando pasó lo de tu madre...- miró al piso, luego levantó de nuevo la cabeza- Él dejó muchas veces plantada a la zorra esa para estar contigo...

-¿Ah, sí?- Tenten rió- Pero eso se debe a que es un gran amigo...

-No, Tenten...- Sakura se echó a reír

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tú y él son iguales... Son genios en muchas situaciones... Pero no se dan cuenta de lo que está frente a sus ojos...

-Ya veo...jajaja

-Prométeme que se lo dirás...

-De acuerdo...- suspiró- Lo haré...en estos días...

...

Tayuya llegó junto a sus amigas muy enojada. Entró a la habitación de Kin y arrojó uno de sus animalitos de peluche contra la pared. La pelinegra la miró extrañada y le dijo:

-¿Qué mierda te sucede, Tayuya? ¿Acaso crees eso es gratis?- tomó el osito y lo puso en su lugar- Contrólate, amiga...

-Cállate... No estoy de humor...- respondió la pelirroja

-Tayuya, tú cállate...- decía Karin, quien se colocaba junto a ella- Tranquilízate y cuéntanos qué te paso...- dijo esto último en un tono más suave. Tayuya respiró profundo y luego habló:

-Neji me invitó a su partido de fútbol... Ustedes saben que yo odio el fútbol, pero fui igual para complacerlo al menos una vez...- frunció el seño de nuevo- ¿Y con quién me encuentro en ese lugar? Con la zorrita castaña que persigue a mi novio...

-Vamos, Tayuya, no es para tanto...- citó Sara- Ella no estaba con él, ¿cierto?

-No..., pero aún así yo sé que él la invitó...- crujió sus puños- Esa tarada estuvo la vez pasada en su casa, a solas con él... Según Neji, no pasó nada...pero en esa pendeja no se puede confiar...

-Tayuya, Neji te quiere a ti...- la intentó tranquilizar Kin- No tienes de qué preocuparte...

-No...- miró al piso enfurecida- Yo sé que él siente algo por ella... De eso me di cuenta... Pero esa idiota está loca si cree que le voy a dejar coquetear con _mi_ novio...

-Esa es la actitud, Tayuya...- sonrió Karin- Vamos a humillarla, para dejarle bien en claro quiénes mandan aquí...

-¡Esperen!- interrumpió Sara- Si vamos a humillar a alguien, que sean dos personas... No soporto a esa zorra rubia de cuatro coletas...

-También quiero hacerle pasar un mal rato a esa chica de pelo negro azulado, la prima de Neji, Hinata...- decía Kin- _Mi_ Kiba no deja de hablar de ella, y me está volviendo loca...

-Hecho...- sonreía de manera burlona Karin- Pero Sakura será la que más debe sufrir... Y no nos olvidemos de esa rubia oxigenada que anteriormente estaba enamorada de Sasuke... Todas ellas sufrirán...

...

-Vaya, problemática... Sí que te luciste con estas galletas, están deliciosas...

-Así que te gustan...-sonrió de manera dulce- Me alegro...

Shikamaru la miró a los ojos. Ella hizo lo mismo. No podían dejar de mirarse, había un silencio incómodo, pero alguien debía romperlo. Ese fue Shikamaru, que preguntó:

-Temari, confías en mí, ¿no? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro que sí, vago...

-¿Por qué tú y tus hermanos se mudaron de la ciudad donde vivían?

-De acuerdo...- suspiró- Te lo diré porque confío mucho en ti...

-Gracias, te escucho...

-Bueno... Hace mucho tiempo, mi padre era un funcionario muy importante en Suna, la ciudad en donde residíamos, y mi madre era su secretaria...- suspiró, y luego continuó- En esos tiempos, no había seguridad en la ciudad...todas las noches, cada familia temía por su muerte, pero aún así... mi madre, mi padre, Kankurou y yo éramos muy felices. Entonces fue que mi madre se embarazó nuevamente. Todo iba bien, hasta que a los casi siete meses de embarazo mi madre empezó a tener complicaciones, y Gaara tuvo que nacer prematuro, pero mi madre no soportó y murió en el momento después del parto...- Unas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro. Shikamaru la miró sorprendido y luego la abrazó para que ella no se sintiese sola. Ella continuó- Desde ese momento, mi padre Kankurou y yo, inconscientemente, echábamos la culpa de dicha muerte al pobre de Gaara, quien vivió una infancia espantosa a causa de ello. Cuando yo tenía doce años, asesinaron a mi padre. Fue un golpe bastante duro, y yo tuve que quedarme a cargo de Gaara y Kankurou, como su hermana mayor. Fueron años bastante duros, un tío nos daba dinero, para poder estudiar. Un día, le robaron el dinero que traía en su caja fuerte, y él no culpó, siendo nosotros inocentes. Nos dejó en la calle. Por eso tuve que tomar la decisión de venir aquí, donde mi abuela nos presta dinero hasta que yo termine el colegio y empiece a trabajar, que será dentro de poco... En realidad ya tengo 19 años...- la rubia empezó a llorar de nuevo. Shikamaru la abrazó más fuerte y la recostó en su pecho, ésta se acurrucó contra él. El chico empezó a acariciar su suave y rubio cabello, quedándose ella dormida. Él la miró con ternura y se durmió junto a ella. Ahora que sabía su historia se dio cuenta de algo: Nunca la dejaría sola.

...

El partido había terminado, con una victoria de nuestros queridos chicos. Jugaron contra los del sonido, el partido terminó 3 a 2. El primero en marcar fue Sasuke, luego empató Sakon, Kimimaro aumentó el marcador hacia los del Sonido, Neji puso nuevamente el juego en empate. Pero cuando faltaban 10 segundos para el final, Naruto marcó el tercer y último gol para su equipo. Fue un partido muy apasionante. Gai-sensei se maravilló ante los chicos y les dijo que podía formar su propio equipo incluso para competencias intercolegiales. Todos estaban muy alegres...

-¡Lo hicimos!- gritaba Lee

-¡Somos los mejores!- decía Kiba

-Hmp, yo sabía que lo haríamos...- decía por su parte Sasuke mientras Sakura se le tiraba encima.

-¿Cómo se llamará nuestro equipo?- preguntaba Naruto- Ya sé... "Los Naruteros"

-Estás loco...- se burlaba Kankurou

-¿Qué tal "La llama de la juventud"?

-Lee...esto no es una película, es un equipo de fútbol...- decía Shino

-Deberíamos llamarnos "Cobardía cero" jajaja...- bromeaba Sai...

-Tiene sentido...- decía Tenten

-Sí... me agrada...- opinaba Neji

-Queda bien...- sonreían Chouji y Lee

-Ya...qué más da... Suena bien...- decía Sasuke

-¡Arriba "Cobardía cero"...!- gritaban de emoción Naruto y Kiba...

...

Temari despertó. Se dio cuenta de que ella y Shikamaru se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá. Sonrió tiernamente, recordando cómo él la había escuchado y apoyado. Miró su reloj, eran ya las 7:30 pm... Luego se espantó al ver que la puerta estaba abierta... ¿Le habían robado? Escuchó unas voces provenientes de afuera, se armó de valor y fue a mirar... Vaya sorpresa que se llevó al ver aquella escena: Su hermanito, Gaara, a los besos con Matsuri. No quiso interrumpir entonces volvió a ingresar.

Shikamaru estaba despertando. Abrió los ojos y la vio frente a él, _su_ Temari le estaba regalando una de esas sonrisas que lo volvían loco. La miró tiernamente y le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego, ella se acercó a una distancia peligrosa y le dijo al oído:

-Gracias por todo, Shikamaru, hace mucho tiempo buscaba desahogarme con alguien...

-No te preocupes, Temari, siempre estaré ahí para escucharte y apoyarte...

-Gracias nuevamente...- sonrió- Pero... ¿Puede todo esto quedar entre nosotros? Nadie más sabe lo que te conté...

-Claro, problemática. Confía en mí...- sonrió- Por cierto, ¿Qué hora es?

-Más de las 7:30...

-De acuerdo, me debo ir... Hoy es el cumpleaños de una tía y debemos ir a su casa esta noche...

-De acuerdo, vago...- le dio un beso en la mejilla. Shikamaru se quedó paralizado ante en contacto- Nos vemos...

-Claro, problemática...- le devolvió el beso en la otra mejilla, luego se ruborizaron- Te veo luego...- Y salió de la casa. Vio a Gaara y Matsuri a los besos y sólo sonrió. Se imaginó a él con Temari en la misma situación, y sintió mariposas en el estómago. Ése era Shikamaru, un chico normal, enamorado de, según él, la chica más bella de todo el instituto.

...

Eran cerca de las 11 de la noche. Hinata seguía molesta. Le parecía realmente injusto que su padre no confiara en Naruto, él ni siquiera lo conocía. Entró en su habitación después de la discusión y no volvió a salir desde entonces, ni siquiera para cenar. Estaba aburrida, y no tenía tarea que hacer, entonces agarró su laptop y se conectó en el facebook, sólo para ver si sus amigos estaban conectados para poder hablar. Estaba mirando si el rubio se había conectado, pero no. Con el único que había podido hablar fue con Kiba, quien le dijo que no se preocupara, que pronto Hiashi cambiaría de opinión. De repente alguien le golpea la puerta, se levanta y la abre, entonces ve a Hanabi con una gran sonrisa y un plato en su mano, y le decía:

-Hinata, por Dios, no comiste nada...- rió- No sé cuál sea la razón pero me vas a contar... Ah, te traje la cena...Supuse que tenías hambre...

-Muchas gracias, Hanabi-san...- miró al piso entristecida- Pasa, te lo contaré todo...

Hanabi escuchaba atentamente a su hermana, quien mientras le contaba la situación, se entristecía cada vez más. La castaña miraba apenada a su hermana mayor, pero luego le sonrió y le dijo:

-No te preocupes, hermana... Papá no conoce a Naruto, sólo por eso te dijo todo eso...

-Y eso es lo que más molesta, no puede juzgar a una persona sin conocerla, además...tú sabes que Naruto es una gran chico...

-Sí, lo sé...- sonrió- Él es una gran persona... Lo que debes hacer, en mi opinión, es esperar a que el pesado de Hiashi se tranquilice y ahí le presentas a Naruto...- dijo esto último con un tono burlón

-¿Tú crees, hermanita?

-Claro que sí...Ya verás que cuando papá conozca a Naruto, cambiará de opinión y terminará pidiéndote disculpas...- rió- O sino yo misma me voy y le digo que los deje en paz, total siempre consigo lo que quiero de papá...- Hanabi se echó a reír, Hinata logró sonreír nuevamente y le dijo:

-Gracias, Hanabi, eres la mejor...

...

En fin de semana había pasado volando. Acostado en su cama, antes de que su despertador lo despertase, el fuerte y pesado sol del lunes ya lo había hecho. Problemático era, según él, tener que despertar antes de tiempo y no poder dormir de nuevo. Se levantó y se dio un baño, y antes de partir a la casa de Chouji, cogió del escritorio de su habitación, una carpeta que contenía todo lo que él y Temari habían anotado sobre la fiesta que sería en menos de un mes. Entonces, al mirar la carpeta, recordó lo bien que lo había pasado con la rubia, recordó cuando ella le confesó el porqué habían venido a Konoha. Se veía tan bella y frágil como una muñequita, realmente Shikamaru no comprendía cuándo y cómo fue que se enamoró perdidamente de la chica más problemática que conoció en sus 16 años, junto con su madre y una de sus mejores amigas, Ino. Pero en ese momento se maldecía por ser tan cobarde y no ser capaz de decirle sus sentimientos a tiempo, pero ya "era tarde", porque según él, Hidan le había ganado la batalla. Sumido en sus pensamientos llegaba a la casa de su mejor amigo, quien lo esperaba ya afuera, junto con su padre.

-¡Hola, Shikamaru!- le saludó el robusto chico. El padre del mismo le hacía un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Hola, Chouji... Buenos días señor Choza...- saludó desganado el chico de la coleta, mientras se subía junto a su amigo al automóvil del Akimichi mayor.

-Wow, de lo que te perdiste el viernes...- sonreía Chouji

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Pasó algo nuevo?

-¡Formamos nuestro propio equipo de fútbol!

-Que bueno...- decía Shikamaru luego de bostezar

-No te preocupes, también te incluimos...- sonrió- Como faltaste, Shino te reemplazó en la portería, pero sigues siendo el arquero titular...

-Que problemático...- suspiró- Sabes que no soy fanático del fútbol, sólo juego cuando no tengo nada que hacer...

-Pero debes admitir que eres nuestro mejor arquero...- Chouji lo tomó de los hombros- El primer partido es contra los akatsukis, seguro Hidan juega...Además, es delantero...

-Bah...- bufó- Seguro que puedo atajar todos sus tiros...- dijo orgulloso- Además, Neji y Sasuke son mejores...

-Sabía que te interesaría participar...- le sonrió- Tenten ama el fútbol y seguro que Temari irá con ella a los partidos...para verte...

-¿Por qué nombras a Temari? Ella no tiene nada que ver...- se sonrojó

-Sí, claro...

-Ah...por cierto... ¿Cómo se llama nuestro equipo?

-"Cobardía cero" será campeón...

-Mi querido amigo...- suspiró- Te puedo asegurar que ese nombre no concuerda en nada conmigo... El cobarde nº 1...

-Shikamaru, exageras...- comentó Chouji desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad

-Créeme que no, Chouji...- dijo el moreno mientras se bajaban del automóvil e ingresaban al instituto.

...

-Te veo luego, madre...- decía la peli rosa despidiéndose de su madre e ingresando al colegio...

_-Ahí está la perra rosada que me quitó a mi Sasuke, sin dudas, me las va a pagar...-_pensó Karin lanzándole una mirada llena de odio a la de ojos jade. La misma, por su parte, sólo la ignoró y fue corriendo hasta _su _Sasuke. La pelirroja se enfureció aún más al ver cómo el azabache la recibía en sus brazos, gustoso. Bufó por lo bajo, estaba dispuesta a hacer todo para separar a la _parejita _y lo lograría... O dejaba de llamarse Karin...

-Karin... ¿qué haces? Llegaremos tarde...- le decía su pelirroja amiga que la acompañaba...

-Cállate, Sara...- la silenció- No ves que estoy ocupada...

-Amiga... ¿tanto los quieres separar?

-Créeme que lo voy a conseguir...

Sara rodó los ojos. Ni siquiera recordaba desde cuándo su amiga estaba _obsesionada_ por Sasuke. Hacía ya mucho tiempo, prácticamente desde la primaria Karin había estado intentando conquistar al azabache, alguna que otra vez ocurrió algo entre ellos, pero nunca nada serio...En cambio, Sakura logró _enamorar _por completo al chico, Karin lo sabía, pero aún así, _no_ se daría por vencida. O al menos, lo intentaría...

...

-¡Hola, Hinata! ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

-Hola, Kiba-kun... La verdad...- bajó la cabeza- No fue muy bueno que digamos...

-Es por lo de tu padre, ¿cierto?

-Así es...- quería llorar- Es injusto, Kiba... él no lo conoce...no puede pensar así de él...

-Tranquila, Hinata...- la abrazó- Te aseguro que cuando conozca a Naruto lo aceptará... Él es una persona increíble...

-Gracias, Kiba-kun... eres mi mejor amigo...- lo abrazó con más fuerza. El moreno cerró los ojos...todavía la _amaba..._

_..._

_-¡Maldita!..- _susurraba la pelinegra observando a aquellos amigos- ¡Cómo hace esa mosquita muerta para atraer la atención de los chicos! Ni siquiera es popular...

-Cálmate, Kin...- la intentó tranquilizar la pelirroja- Hinata está con el idiota de Naruto... Kiba es sólo su amigo...

-Pero... _mi _Kiba la ama...- miró el piso apenada- No puedo permitir eso...

-Escucha... El idiota ese será tuyo...- le sonrió de manera cómplice- Sólo tienes que ganarte su confianza...

-Sí...tienes razón, Tayuya...

La pelirroja seguía sonriéndole a su amiga cuando, de repente, algo la inquietó y la hizo enfurecer... Otra vez esa chica con _su_ chico. Estiró a Kin del brazo y se marcharon hacia su salón. Cada vez que veía a la castaña, ésta tenía algo que ver con su novio, y eso a Tayuya ya la estaba volviendo loca. No era que amaba a Neji, pero él era su novio y no le gustaba que nadie la engañe. Sin duda alguna, esa chica pagaría...

...

-Gracias por traerme de nuevo, Neji...- le sonrió tiernamente

-No es nada, Tenten...- le devolvió la sonrisa- Sabes que cuando quieras, estoy a tu disposición...

-Gracias nuevamente...- Tenten suspiró y recordó su charla con Sakura. Ella tenía que confesar sus sentimientos, ya no aguantaba más. Se armó de valor y soltó un: -Neji... esta tarde quiero hablar contigo...a solas...- le dijo en un tono serio

-De acuerdo...- le contestó sorprendido- Que sea en la plaza principal, a las 5:30...ya que antes tenemos un partido...

-Oh, claro... lo había olvidado...- sonrió- Creo que iré primero al partido y de ahí nos vamos juntos a la plaza... ¿te parece bien?

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo...- se acercó y la abrazó- Bueno, es hora de irme, Tenten...

-Adiós, Neji...- se despidieron partiendo cada uno a su respectiva clase. Ella estaba dispuesta, esa tarde dejaría atrás su cobardía y se lo diría de una vez por todas.


	9. Nada que decir

Nada que decir.

Temari caminó hasta su salón un poco más contenta de lo normal, recordando lo bien que la pasó con el "vago" aquel viernes. No se vieron ni el sábado, ni el domingo, tan sólo dos días, pero igual ella lo extrañaba. Extrañaba acurrucarse en el cálido pecho del chico y que éste la rodeara con sus brazos. Iba tranquilamente recordando todo, maldiciéndose por no poder quitarse a ese _niño_ de la cabeza, sonreía. Sumida en sus pensamientos, estaba por ingresar al curso, cuando de repente sintió que alguien la abrazó por detrás, suspiró cansada, ya sabía _quién _era...

-Hidan...si nos ven nos matan...

-Tranquila, tonta...- la besó en la mejilla, Temari intentó alejarse, pero el chico la tomó más fuerte de la cintura –Sabes que me gustas mucho... ¿De qué tienes miedo?

-De que Tsunade-sama nos atrape, ya tengo una sanción pasada, si me vuelve a ver...

-Ah...claro...- dijo en un tono irónico- No quieres que te vean conmigo, pero no hiciste problemas cuando el Nara te hizo lo mismo... Sabía que ustedes tenían algo...

-Él me tomó desprevenida...- se defendió- Además, Shikamaru y yo no tenemos _nada..._

-Claro...vas a esperar que yo crea eso...- la miró con el entrecejo fruncido- De seguro el viernes se _divirtieron_ mucho en tu casa...Tal vez en tu cuarto...

-¡Hidan!...Bueno, piensa lo que quieras...- se soltó de su agarre y le dio la espalda- Nosotros sólo somos amigos... _Muy amigos...- _dijo esto último en un susurro, mientras ingresaba al salón y se dirigía hacia Tenten.

...

-¡Amiga! Te extrañé...

-Vamos, Ino... sólo fueron dos días...

-Sí, pero siempre salimos los fines de semana...- levantó una ceja y le dirigió a su amiga una mirada cómplice- ¿Estuviste muy _ocupada _con Sasuke el fin de semana?

-Bueno...- se sonrojó- Sólo fuimos a la playa y ya...- Ino la miraba curiosa, realmente no creía eso de que no había pasado nada más. Sakura sólo se encogió de hombros, y repentinamente, soltó un: -E...ese no es el punto...- sonriendo- ¿Qué pasó con Sai, que te urge contarme?

-Ah...eso...- se sonrojó de sobremanera- Bueno... después de la fiesta del viernes, fuimos a su casa... Estuvimos toda la noche mirando películas, besándonos...y, bueno...- su cara estaba hecha un tomate. La peli rosa a escuchaba atentamente- Nosotros lo... _hicimos...-_susurró

-¿Qué?...- Sakura se quedó atónita, después de unos segundos en silencio habló nuevamente- Wow...Sai y tú sí que saben divertirse, no perdieron el tiempo...- bromeó- Felicidades amiga...ya no eres _virgen_...- dijo esto último en un susurro, ya que Anko prácticamente las mataría si les oyera hablando durante su clase.

-Sí, no sabes cuánto amo a Sai...- decía la rubia, quien poseía un rostro perdido, estaba realmente enamorada...

-Ino, será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar, Anko-sensei acaba de decir que tenemos que trabajar de a dos...

-Claro, hagámoslo...- si no obedecían, las chicas ya sabían _qué_ les esperaba...

Lo que no sabían las amigas era que, como siempre, hubo alguien que las escuchó... Pero no era una persona mala, sino el mismo Chouji. El chico, al escuchar la conversación, se puso muy triste, ahora estaba seguro de que Ino y Sai se amaban. Tendría que darse por vencido, después de todo, él nunca estuvo a la _altura _de la rubia. Recordó lo que Shikamaru le había dicho: _"Ya encontrarás una mejor..."._ Sumido en sus pensamientos, se encaminaba hacia su mejor amigo, Shikamaru, para trabajar como les había dicho la maestra; pero al encontrarse unos pasos antes de Shikamaru sintió que alguien le tocó suavemente su gran espalda. Se giró y la vio...

-Hola, Chouji, ¿te importaría trabajar conmigo? Hoy no vino Hotaru y estoy sin pareja de trabajo...

-Amaru...Yo...- la miró sorprendido, se giró y vio que Shikamaru le giñaba un ojo y se dirigía hacia Gaara, dándole a entender así, que se fuera con la pelirroja- Claro, me encantaría...

-Que bien...- la chica pegó un gritillo, que llamó la atención de Anko, quien sin embargo, sólo le lanzó una mirada aterradora. Tomó del brazo al chico y lo llevó hasta su asiento, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo: -No te arrepentirás...

La chica le sonrió y Chouji le devolvió el gesto. Eran compañeros desde el año pasado y él nunca había notado lo bella que era la chica. ¿De esto era de lo que su amigo le había hablado? No lo sabía, sólo rogaba que esta vez por fin alguien le dé una oportunidad. Pero no se dio cuenta de que su oportunidad hace tiempo estaba frente a sus ojos, y él no lo había notado...

...

-¡Así que por fin te decidiste! Yo ayer no pude aclararle a Shikamaru lo de Hidan, pero bueno, lo haré en otra ocasión...- sonrió –Lo tuyo es bueno, yo creí que morirías sin hablar...- bromeó la rubia mientras terminaba de copiar la lección junto a su amiga

-Muy graciosa...- dijo la castaña en un tono sarcástico- Pero la verdad que ya era hora de que me animase...

-Tenten... ¿él sigue de novio con la zorra esa?

-Sí, pero al parecer tuvieron una pelea a causa de los celos de ella... El viernes, antes del partido, ella me vio con los chicos, y creyó que Neji me había invitado. Le armó una escena patética...- comentó divertida- Le pone furiosa el hecho de que yo esté en todos los lugares en los que está su novio...

-Wow, Tenten, esa chica sí que te odia...- sonrió- Y tú, aprovechas la situación...- bromeó Temari mientras ambas se levantaban de sus asientos y se dirigían a salir del salón, pues el timbre del receso había sonado- Eres lista, amiga...

-Claro que no...- sonrió- No me estoy aprovechando de la situación, pero deseo con toda mi alma que Neji se aleje de una vez por todas de esa pelirroja tan _falsa..._

-Si...- decía la rubia con el entrecejo fruncido- Yo también _odio_ a las pelirrojas falsas...- dijo enfurecida observando aquella escena. Otra vez esa tarada estaba con "su niño". Ella sabía que la actitud de Sara para con Shikamaru era más falsa que el color rojizo de su cabello.

...

-¿Te molesta que te tome de la mano?

-No, descuida, todo está bien...

-Shika...eres tan lindo...- le decía mientras le tomaba con más fuerza de la mano, dirigiéndose hacia la cafetería.

-Gracias, Sara...tú también eres bella... Pero no estoy seguro de esto...- decía el chico de la coleta, nervioso. No sabía por qué razón había dejado que la chica le tomara de la mano, como si estuvieran saliendo, tal vez era porque la chica era demasiado amable con él y quería que quedaran como amigos; o sólo para ver si Temari se ponía celosa, realmente no lo sabía.

Al ingresar a la cafetería, una ola de silbidos inundó el lugar. Se escuchaban cosas como "Así que esos dos salen" "No sabía que Sara se gustaba del holgazán", e inclusive se llegó a escuchar un "Shikamaru dejó a Temari por Sara". Shikamaru estaba confundido, pero aún así no se soltaba de la chica. Sara, en cambio, miraba a todos con soberbia, orgullosa de tener "en sus manos" al vago. Varias chicas le lanzaban miradas de odio a la pelirroja, entre ellas estaban Ino y Tenten, mejores amigas del moreno, y por supuesto, Temari. Sara le devolvió la mirada a esta última y le hizo un gesto, como si dijera _Es mío_.

Temari frunció el ceño, enfurecida. -¡maldita, maldita, maldita!- susurraba. De pronto alguien la tomó de la cintura, la rubia rodó los ojos, pero no se separó del chico.

-Ahora entiendes cómo me siento yo al verte con el Nara...- decía sonriendo Hidan- No puedo creer que a mí me ganara un vago, para que a ti te ganara una falsa...

-¡Cállate, Hidan! Desde ahora seré tu novia...- dijo sin pensar, la rabia la estaba "consumiendo", por decirlo así- Pero no quiero nada demasiado serio...

-No te preocupes...- sonrió el akatsuki- Seremos novios por un tiempo, y te haré olvidar al pequeño holgazán de una vez por todas...

-Sí, claro...

...

-Lo siento, Neji...me pasé el viernes...- razonó la chica- ¿Podrías perdonarme?

-Claro, amor...- le besó en la frente- Pero no vuelvas a desconfiar de mí...

-Siempre y cuando no me des razones para hacerlo...- sonrió- Nunca más lo haré...

-De acuerdo...- sonrió- Si fuera como Shikamaru, diría que eres la más problemática de todas... Pero a la vez la más hermosa...

-Gracias...- sonrió Tayuya- Te amo, Neji...- mintió. El castaño se sorprendió, ella nunca antes le había dicho que lo amaba.

-Y yo a ti... ojalá nada nos vuelva a separar...

Y con un profundo abrazo y seguido un dulce beso se arreglaron sus problemas, por suerte para algunos, desgracia para otros. Tayuya no amaba a Neji, sólo le molestaba que éste pase tanto tiempo con Tenten. A Neji, por su parte, le gustaba y mucho Tayuya, pero sentía como si algo no le llenara, como si ya no la quisiera como hacía unos cuantos meses.

...

-Amor, ¿vas esta tarde a ver el juego?

-Claro que si, Naruto...- sonrió la chica- Iré a verte y darte mi apoyo...

-Hinata, que haría yo sin ti...- la besó- La otra vez anoté un gol, y no te lo pude dedicar, pero te prometo que hoy marco uno para ti...

-Sí, seguro que lo harás...- decía un tanto cabizbaja. Naruto la miró sorprendido, notaba a su novia más distraída de lo normal, parecía que algo la incomodaba, parecía estar triste. El rubio levantó el rostro de la chica tomándola de la barbilla y le dijo:

-Hinata, amor mío... ¿te pasa algo?

-¿A mí...?- preguntó intentando distraerlo- Claro que no...

-Vamos, hermosa, habla...- le sonrió de una manera tan dulce como sólo Naruto sabía hacerlo -Confía en mi...

Hinata suspiró, luego habló:

-Mi padre se enfadó cuando le mencioné de nuestra relación...

-Ah... ¿pero eso por qué te angustia...? cuando yo hable con él, le diré que no estás en malas manos...

-Pero...él ni siquiera quiere conocerte...- decía en un sollozo- Me dijo que no confiaba en chicos como tú... y yo-

-Hinata...- la interrumpió –No te preocupes, yo iré el próximo viernes a hablar con él... Haré lo que sea para que acepte lo nuestro...

-Naruto-kun...

-Daría mi vida para protegerte y hacerte feliz...- le sonrió –Eso es lo que más deseo, y no dejaré que nada ni nadie nos separe...

Hinata sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y se le lanzó encima al rubio, dándole un gran abrazo. –Gracias, Naruto, eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida...- el rubio la miró con ternura y, acto seguido, le dio un beso lleno de amor, que tranquilizó la situación...

...

Ya eran las tres de la tarde, hora del dichoso partido de fútbol. "Cobardía cero" enfrentaba a "Los akatsukis". Según Gai-sensei, era un partido de suma importancia, ya que el ganador competiría contra otro instituto, pero para nuestros chicos era mucho más que sólo eso, ya que la rivalidad entre estos era cada vez mayor. Cada equipo invitó a mucha gente para presenciar el juego. Naruto y su pandilla estaban en el vestuario, hablando y planificando el juego y las estrategias que utilizarían.

Sakura e Ino llegaban y se sentaban en medio de las gradas, ansiosas de ver a sus chicos jugar. Unos metros más arriba se encontraban Tayuya, Sara, Karin y Kin, hablando de sus problemas, restándole importancia al juego. Hinata llegó al pequeño estadio, que se encontraba situado al lado del instituto, acompañada de Hanabi. Matsuri llegó sola, pero llevaba puesta una camiseta parecida al de los chicos que tenía la nº 5 y decía "Gaara". Tenten llegó acompañada de Temari. La castaña llevaba puesto unos jeans color azul, una blusa suelta de colores azul y negro (al igual que la vestimenta de los chicos de su equipo) y unas zapatillas deportivas negras. La rubia, por su parte llevaba puesto un mini short de jean negro, una musculosa bastante ajustada de color azul, y en sus pies unas zapatillas deportivas de ambos tonos combinados. Se sentaron no muy arriba. Más abajo se podía ver a chicas como Amaru, Hotaru y Shion ubicadas una al lado de la otra, esperando a que empiece el partido. La pregunta que muchos se hacían era: ¿A qué equipo apoyaría Temari? Si en los akatsukis jugaba Hidan, y en Cobardía cero, Shikamaru. Según ella apoyaría al de pelo claro, pero no se podía mentir a ella misma: Deseaba que Shikamaru ganara el juego.

...

Llegó el momento. Gai-sensei salía vestido de árbitro (ridículamente vestido, por cierto), acompañado de Izumo y Kotetsu, jóvenes que siempre lo ayudaban en la escuela de fútbol y en las clases de gimnasia. Los akatsukis entraban al campo de juego, con sus camisetas de siempre: Completamente negras y con nubes rojas. El portero era Tobi, un chico muy raro, que siempre llevaba una máscara tapándole el rostro. Kakuzu, Kisame y Zetsu eran los defensores. Pain y Sasori los mediocampistas, y Hidan y Deidara los delanteros. El capitán: Pain.

Por otro lado, ingresaban los chicos de "Cobardía cero", quienes fueron recibidos por los ruidosos gritos de sus chicas, ubicadas en las gradas. Llevaban puestas unas camisetas de color casi completamente azul, con detalles en negro. Temari se sorprendió, pero luego se echó a reír, cuando vio _quién_ era el portero, tampoco despegaba los ojos de él porque, lo admitía, el uniforme le quedaba irresistiblemente sexy. Sí, ese era Shikamaru. Kiba, Kankurou y Gaara eran los defensores. Naruto y Lee mediocampistas. Y arrancando los suspiros de las chicas, estaban los delanteros: Neji y Sasuke. El capitán era Sasuke.

...

-¡Arriba Cobardía cero!...- gritaba ansiosa Tenten

-Wow...los chicos se ven bien...

-¿Los chicos o específicamente él...?- bromeaba la castaña

-No sé a qué te refieres, Tenten.

-Vamos, Temari, se perfectamente que te gusta el Nara...- le sonrió

-¡Shhh! Te pueden escuchar...- susurró la rubia sonrojada

-Así que es cierto...- rió

-Que ni se te ocurra mencionar algo...tonta...- bromeó

-Vale, sabes que no lo haré...- le sonrió –Pero debes admitir que el uniforme de arquero le sienta bien...

-Sí, le sienta bien...- dijo encogiéndose de hombros –_Muy bien..._- susurró luego

-Y a Neji, ni te cuento...

-Amiga, cuidado, la zorrita te puede escuchar...

-Tienes razón...- habló más bajito –Esas pelirrojas falsas me tienen harta...

-Parece mentira que el colegio esté minado de pelirrojas...- comentó la rubia

-Y de falsas...

...

-N...naruto-kun se ve bien, ¿no Hanabi-san?

-Claro que sí, hermana...- sonrió –Él es el más bello...después de Sasuke-kun...- comentó la Hyuga menor. Hinata se echó a reír

-Ay, hermanita...eres única...

-Mira, está a punto de empezar el juego...

-Si...empiezan nuestros amigos...

-Si...- sonrió- ¡Fuerza Cobardía cero!- gritó luego

-¡Arriba Naruto-kun!- gritó, con voz tal vez muy suavecita Hinata, pero el rubio hiperactivo igualmente la escuchó. Le tiró un beso, y le sonrió tiernamente. La ojiperla miró luego a su amigo morocho y le gritó también- ¡Fuerza Kiba-kun!...- el chico le miró y sonrió amablemente. Kin, quien había visto aquella escena, frunció el entrecejo y crujió los puños. Odiaba que Kiba se fije en la Hyuga y no en ella.

...

El partido había comenzado hace rato. Había mucha tensión. Ya iban como 40 minutos y todavía ninguno marcaba un gol. Era más bien una disputa física, pareciera que los jugadores se preocupaban más por herir al contrario que por armar una buena jugada. El tiempo pasaba muy rápido, ya se habían realizado cambios en los equipos, pero aún así, los jóvenes estaban ya bastante cansados.

Iban 85 minutos, parecía que nada en el juego cambiaría, hasta que: Shikamaru sacó de un pelotazo largo, Naruto la tomó, hizo una gran jugada, en la cual Kakuzu le hizo falta. Tiro libre, Neji colocó la pelota, la lanzó al área... ¿quién la cabeceó? Sasuke. Gol para Cobardía cero. El azabache lo celebró apuntando a su novia, la peli rosa que se ubicaba en las graderías. Mucho festejo hizo que los chicos se desconcentraran, por lo cual, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Pain logró empatar con un potente remate, a los 92'. ¿Cómo se definiría el juego? Penales.

Las chicas estaban como locas, nerviosas y ansiosas. Temari nunca se había sentido así por un partido de fútbol, incluso, ni ella se creía estar en esa situación. Como Gai-sensei anunció que primero lanzarían los akatsukis, Shikamaru, quien recibió todo el apoyo de sus compañeros, se dirigía hacia la portería un tanto nervioso. Pero su nerviosismo desapareció de inmediato, al escuchar un: -¡Vamos, vago...Tú puedes!- proveniente de la "problemática". Él le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto.

Lanzó Pain, directo adentro, imposible para nuestro querido vago. Le tocó el turno a Sasuke, pero para sorpresa de todos, el balón se fue directo a las manos de Tobi. El Uchiha se tomó del rostro, pero igual recibió apoyo. Era el turno de Deidara, también adentro. Neji, tampoco falló. Sin embargo, Kisame lanzó tan fuerte que se perdió en las graderías. Las chicas saltaron de emoción. Turno de Rock Lee, directo a las redes. Sasori también anotó. Turno de Kiba, quien tampoco falló su tiro. Momento decisivo. Hidan tomó la pelota y la colocó en el lugar adecuado, miró a Temari y sonrió, luego, miró a Shikamaru y le hizo un gesto burlón. El Nara por su parte, sólo se concentró en el balón. Hidan lanzó el balón, no con mucha potencia... y ¿qué pasó? Shikamaru la atajó. Todos los chicos felicitaron al chico de la coleta, y Temari, quien no pudo ocultar su felicidad, gritó: -¡Así se hace, vago!...- ganándose una sonrisa tierna de éste, y una mirada de desprecio, por parte del akatsuki. Pero todavía no acababa, aún quedaba el tiro de Naruto, quien estaba más nervioso que nunca por la enorme responsabilidad que le tocaba cumplir. El rubio colocó la pelota. Gai sopló el silbato y Naruto lanzó. Un verdadero golazo, para desatar la alegría de todos los que apoyaban a su equipo. Un partido inolvidable para todos.

...

-Lo hiciste excelente, amor...

-¿Aunque erré un penal?

-Ay, vamos...eso no importa ahora...- le sonrió –Tú anotaste el gol durante el partido, eso sí tiene importancia...Además...eres mi ídolo...- rió –El _jugador_ más bello del mundo...

-Te amo...- fue lo único que pudo decir el azabache antes de que los labios de ambos se junten.

-¿Qué festejos habrán para esta noche?- dijo la chica al separarse

-No tengo idea, creo que iré a juntarme un minuto con los chicos, para ver qué hacemos...

-Está bien...- le sonrió –Te esperaré en la heladería de enfrente...

-Nos vemos, te amo, Sakura...

-Te amo Sasuke...

...

-Gran victoria, vago...

-Gracias, problemática...

-El final estuvo...apasionante...

-Wow, en este juego ni siquiera se supo quién fue el mejor jugador...

-Es que todos dieron lo mejor de sí...- sonrió –Estuvieron geniales...en especial tú...

-Temari...yo...-

-¡Shikaaaa!- lo interrumpió la pelirroja mientras se acercaba –Jugaste de maravillas, lindo...

-Ah...Hola, Sara...- la saludó desganado, Temari rodó los ojos –Gracias...en realidad, todos nos esforzamos...

-Sí, pero para mí tú fuiste el mejor de la cancha...- sonrió de manera seductora –En todos los sentidos...

-Vago, yo mejor me voy...- decía Temari mientras se alejaba –No quiero _interrumpir_ nada...

-No interrumpes, Temari...yo-

-Shika, deja que se vaya...- decía orgullosa la pelirroja –No es culpa tuya ni mía que ella sea tan...celosa...

-¡Me tienes harta!- soltó la rubia enfadada –Sí, estoy celosa ¿y? ese no es problema tuyo... Y si no quieres que te rompa la cara, aléjate de mi vista, y ¡hazlo ahora!

Shikamaru se quedó atónito. Sara tragó saliva, aunque no quiera admitirlo, se atemorizó. Pero no precisamente por las palabras de Temari, sino más bien por la mirada llena de odio que ésta le dedicó. La pelirroja sólo se limitó a sonreír y alejarse del lugar, no sin antes besar en las mejillas al joven Nara y susurrarle un: -Te veo después...

Shikamaru quedó mirando a la rubia sorprendido por lo que la misma había dicho... ¿estaba celosa? No lo podía creer. Temari, por su parte, no sabía qué hacer... Había dicho que estaba celosa...Sabaku No Temari, ¿admitiendo que estaba celosa? Nadie lo creería. Hubo un silencio incómodo, que Shikamaru tuvo que romper...

-Temari... ¿por qué dijiste eso?

-Bueno...yo...- pensó unos segundos, aún no estaba lista para decirle al chico lo que sentía, así que tuvo que excusarse –Me pareció que ella te estaba fastidiando, así que creí que esa sería una buena forma de alejarla...después de todo...- suspiró, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo –Estoy con Hidan y...- se calló, no supo qué decir.

-Ah, ya entiendo...- bajó la cabeza decepcionado. ¿Cómo se había ilusionado tanto? Ahora se encontraba allí, sin nada que decir –Emh, debo ir a ver a los chicos para saber qué haremos esta noche...

-Ah, claro...- le sonrió –Si hacen algo, invítenme...

-Claro...- él se marchó y ella quedó ahí. Lamentándose por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, fue a buscar a Tenten...

...

-Gracias por venir, Neji, en verdad quiero decirte esto hace tanto tiempo...

-No es nada Tenten...- sonrió - Para eso están los amigos...

-Bueno...- se sonrojó. Miraba fijamente los hermosos ojos perlas del muchacho, él hacía lo mismo, en verdad esos ojos chocolates eran hermosos. La castaña suspiró. Ahora o nunca: -Neji, yo...-

-¡Amor aquí estás!- fue interrumpida por una escandalosa voz femenina –Te llevo buscando un rato largo...

-Tayuya...- sonrió él –Lo siento, olvidé avisarte de esto...

-No te preocupes...- lo besó. –Hola, Tenten...- dijo en un tono irónico. Tenten rodó los ojos. Su plan se había arruinado, obviamente no le diría a Neji que lo amaba delante de su novia.

-Hola, Tayuya...- saludó seria y cortante

-Ah, Tenten...- sonrió Neji -¿Qué querías decirme?

-Emh...ya no me gusta Kiba...- fue lo único que le salió como excusa. Neji le sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿ya no quieres que los enganche?

-No, ya no...Gracias...- su expresión se veía fría y seria

-Ah...pues, entonces...

-Entonces, nos vemos luego...- cortó la castaña, que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. –Adiós, Neji...- Y se marchó

-Que chica...- murmuraba Tayuya. Neji, confundido por la actitud de la castaña, se quedó callado, al lado de su novia. Sin nada que decir...

...

**Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**Tenten aún no estaba lista para decírselo...pero ya lo hará... ¿qué opinan ustedes?**

**Quiero agradecer inmensamente a las personas que leen...y a las que comentan.**

**Gracias otra vez, hasta la próxima!**

**Reviews?**

**Bye.**


	10. Preparativos

Preparativos.

-Hola, Sasuke...- sonrió la chica

-Hola, Karin...- saludó indiferente -¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Emh...yo...- se sonrojó – ¿Me acompañas a tomar unos helados?- le dijo en tono seductor, mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba tomándolo del cuello, él por alguna razón no la apartó.

-Karin...

-¿Si, Sasuke?- murmuró, empezó a besarlo en el cuello. Sasuke sonrió de lado, la tomó de los hombros y, frunciendo el entrecejo, la separó abruptamente de su cuerpo. Karin lo miró confundida, y le dijo: -¿Qué sucede?

-No sé si te diste cuenta, pero ya nada es como antes...- la miró fríamente a los ojos –Tengo novia, es Sakura, y la amo...- esto último fue como una apuñalada para la pelirroja. El azabache sólo se marchó del lugar, sin siquiera decirle algo más. Karin entornó los ojos, enfurecida, y juró que intentaría hasta lo imposible para separar al Uchiha y la Haruno. A lo lejos, una rubia veía la escena y sonreía satisfactoriamente.

.

-¿Eso pasó?- preguntaba la rubia –Que mal...

-Sí...esa perra tiene que arruinar todo siempre...- decía la castaña en un sollozo

-Vamos, Tenten...- la abrazó –Tal vez Neji no merezca tu amor...

-Soy yo quien no lo merezco a él...- lloraba la chica

-Tenten...eres hermosa, inteligente, buena deportista, y sobre todo simpática...- le dijo Temari intentando tranquilizarla –Cualquier chico se fijaría en ti, amiga...Ya verás que dentro de dos semanas, en el festival, encontrarás a alguien que sane tu corazón...

-¿Tú crees, Tem?- preguntó la castaña. Su amiga asintió con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que le secaba las lágrimas del rostro –Gracias, de verdad...

-No problem...- rió la chica de las cuatro coletas, quien parecía un tanto decaída

-Hablando del festival...- Tenten parecía ya más calmada -¿Cómo van las cosas con Nara?

-Bueno...- se sonrojó –Hace un rato...estábamos hablando sobre el juego, pero entonces...- entornó los ojos –Esa zorra de pelo rojo, llegó y arruinó todo, diciendo que yo estaba celosa...

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Yo...- bajó la cabeza –Le dije que sí estaba celosa, ella se marchó y...

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- preguntó exaltada la castaña –Y... ¿qué dijo Shikamaru?

- Shikamaru me preguntó si era verdad...

-Y le respondiste queee...

-Le dije que mentía...- suspiró –No estaba lista para decirle ya lo que siento... Además, todavía estoy con el idiota de Hidan...

-Ay, amiga... como si te importara Hidan...- dijo Tenten sonriente –Al final, eres peor que yo, ya que él siente lo mismo que tú...Y no te animas a decirle...

-Ojalá tengas razón, y sienta lo mismo...

.

Pasaron rápidamente esas dos semanas y media. Temari y Shikamaru se habían hablado muy poco durante ese tiempo. A ambos les incomodaba el hecho de que ella tenía "novio", y que él pasara mucho tiempo con Sara. Incluso los anteriores viernes en los que se habían reunido para tratar el tema de la organización del festival, se hablaban solamente de dicho evento, cuando ella intentaba hablar de otras cosas, o intentaba hacer enojar al chico para que se pusieran a juguetear como antes lo hacían, éste sólo le sonreía y volvía a hablar del tema de la organización. Era jueves, al día siguiente sería el festival que tanto estuvieron organizando. Y no iban a poder evitar el hecho de reunirse de nuevo.

.

El timbre del receso sonó. Todos salieron muy animados hacia la cafetería, especialmente aquellos que tenían que pedir a las chicas que sean sus parejas de baile para la dichosa fiesta que se daría la noche siguiente. Naruto y Hinata iban a almorzar agarrados de la mano, Sakura y Sasuke, hacían lo mismo, al igual que Ino y Sai.

Chouji se armó de valor, pediría a Amaru que vaya con él al baile. La invitó a almorzar junto a él, la chica aceptó gustosa. Después de varios minutos de charlar y reír, el robusto se decidió y soltó un:

-Amaru... ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile de mañana?

-No...- sonrió –Nadie se fijó en mi, Chouji...- soltó una risita

-Te equivocas...

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?- se sonrojó de sobremanera. La chica lo miró fijamente a los ojos durante varios minutos, seria, sin responder. El chico miró al piso, ya se imaginó lo que ella diría. Amaru, segundos después, sonrió y dijo:

-Me encantaría, Chouji...- Chouji se sorprendió. Definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba.

-¿Hablas enserio?

-No, no quiero ir...- dijo en un tono sarcástico –Claro que sí, tonto... ¿Por qué otra razón aceptaría?- sonrió

-Gracias...- le sonrió tiernamente –No te arrepentirás...

.

-De acuerdo, vago. Venimos esta tarde a arreglar el salón. A eso de las 5 pm, ya que Hidan, Neji y los demás encargados del evento deportivo se retirarán a dicha hora...- explicó la rubia

-Está bien...problemática...- decía el chico de la coleta, mientras emitía un enorme bostezo

-Y no olvides traer a más personas para que nos ayuden con la decoración...

-Como digas, madre...- bromeó el chico. La chica lo miró divertida y lo golpeó en el hombro. Él sólo reía y la miraba directamente a sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda. Temari notó lo mucho que el chico la miraba y se ruborizó. Se quedaron mirando y sonriéndose por un largo tiempo, en silencio. Shikamaru respiró hondo, tenía que decirle lo que sentía en ese mismo momento...

-Temari, yo...-

-¡Ahí estás amor...! Hola, niño holgazán...

O tal vez no.

-Ah, hola Hidan...- saludó la rubia sin muchas ganas. Shikamaru no respondió. _"El niño holgazán que la vez pasada te paró un penal"_ tenía ganas de decirle, pero simplemente se quedó en silencio.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Acaso olvidaron que Asuma-sensei nos quería ver?

-Ah, sí...lo olvidaba...- decía Temari

-Pues, no hay necesidad de que vayamos todos...- decía en un tono frío, más serio de lo habitual Shikamaru –Si quieren pueden ir a verlo ya ahora, yo iré más tarde...

-Como quieras... Vamos, Temari...

-Sí...Ve, ya te alcanzo...- decía la chica de las cuatro coletas, mientras se acercaba a Shikamaru.

-No tardes...te espero enfrente de la secretaría, amor...- le dijo Hidan dándole un ligero beso, corto y frío, el cual ella no respondió. El chico se alejó y ella rodó los ojos. Se acercó más a Shikamaru, diciéndole:

-No faltes esta tarde, Nara...- dándole un beso en la mejilla

-No lo haré...- dijo, algo atontado por el beso.

-Y bien, ¿tienes pareja para esta noche?

-Yo, en realidad...-

-¡Shikaaaaaaa!- Sara se le lanzó encima.

Genial.

-Ah, ya veo...- dijo la rubia alejándose con el entrecejo fruncido –Veo que si...

-¿Si qué?- preguntaba la pelirroja

-Nada, me voy, Nara...

-De acuerdo, nos vemos esta tarde, Tem...

-Sí, hasta entonces...

Grandioso, Temari se había ido con el akatsuki y él no le había podido decir lo que sentía. Y, para colmo, debía llevar a Sara al baile.

.

Ya en la noche, Hinata llegaba a su casa agotadísima. Había ido al colegio para ayudar a Temari y sus amigos a ordenar el salón para el día siguiente. Se dio un baño y bajó para cenar. En la mesa ya estaban Hanabi, Neji y Hiashi. Se sentó junto a ellos y se dispusieron a saborear lo que había en sus platos. Hablaban sobre los negocios de la familia, entre otras cosas, de pronto Hanabi, sonriendo divertida soltó un: -Neji-san... ¿Llevarás a Tayuya o a Tenten mañana al baile?

-Tayuya es mi novia...Hanabi...

-Sí, pero, Tenten es muy bella, y me cae mejor...

-Hanabi, no seas así...- interrumpió Hiashi –Él es quien decide con quien estar...

-De acuerdo...- sonreía –Sólo fue un comentario... Por cierto, Hinata...tú vas con Naruto, ¿no?- Hiashi frunció el ceño y miró fijamente a su hija mayor.

-Emm...Hanabi...- decía Hinata nerviosa –Aún no sé si...- no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Hiashi hizo un tremendo ruido al levantarse de golpe de la mesa y partir en dirección a su habitación, furioso. Neji y Hanabi se miraron, luego miraron a Hinata, ésta estaba con una expresión triste, pero no decía nada. Sólo se quedó allí, con la mirada fija en el piso, perdida...

.

Él por su parte, apenas llegó a su casa y se fue a acostar. Estaba híper cansado. Había trabajado toda la tarde, junto a Temari, en lo que sería el festival de mañana. Todo quedó en orden, sólo faltaba que llegue la gran noche. Abrió su ventanal y salió al balcón a mirar las estrellas, se veían hermosas, como_ ella._ Cómo amaba a esa rubia de cuatro coletas, y cómo odiaba a Hidan, por habérsela robado. A él le agradaba Sara, pero ésta en ocasiones se volvía fastidiosa e insoportable, pero para no ser "mala onda", no decía nada.

.

Llegó el "gran día", por así decirlo. Naruto y Sasuke llegaron casi diez minutos tarde al instituto, ya que Itachi se había retrasado. Por suerte para ellos, cuando llegaron, todos los alumnos estaban formando filas por curso, al parecer, Tsunade hablaría antes de comenzar cualquier actividad. Todos los alumnos y profesores empezaron a cantarle el "cumpleaños feliz" a la mandamás. Cuando terminaron, la directora se paró en el escenario principal del colegio, y se dispuso a hablar:

-En verdad estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes. Es maravilloso poder cumplir un año más de vida con esta grata sorpresa que me están brindado. Espero que no sólo yo, sino todos, pasen de maravillas este hermoso día. Disfrútenlo al máximo.

Todo el instituto se llenó de aplausos y silbidos ante el pequeño discurso de Tsunade. Luego de que Iruka diera la señal, cada alumno se fue a su respectiva aula y a los baños, para cambiarse y prepararse para el festival de deportes, el cual fue excelentemente organizado por Neji y Hidan.

.

-Sakura, a que no sabes lo que vi ayer...

-¿Qué, Ino?

-Karin se le lanzó encima a tu novio...- comenzó la rubia. Sakura entornó los ojos, su amiga continuó –Pero tu "amorcito" la alejó de sí, y le dijo que él sólo te ama a ti...

La peli rosa esbozó una enorme sonrisa:

-Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo...

-Ya, tonta...- sonreía Ino –Esta vez sí que tuviste suerte...

-Sí, no sabes cuán feliz soy...

-_No por mucho_ –pensaba Tayuya, quien pasaba por ahí y las escuchaba.

.

Había mucha gente, incluso padres y ex alumnos que ya habían terminado la secundaria, como Itachi, Konan, Guren, entre otros. Los chicos terminaron de jugar fútbol, y estaban bastante acalorados. La pandilla de Naruto se reunió en el aula del mismo. Algunos tomaban agua, otros se quitaban la camiseta, tal era el caso de Shikamaru. Nuestro "vago" se quedó con el torso descubierto. Temari, quien lo vio, se mordió el labio inferior, ¿cómo era posible que un vago como él fuera a tener tan buen físico? Tenten soltó una carcajada bastante sonora, para luego susurrarle a su amiga al oído:

-Tem, cierra la boca, que se te cae la baba...

-¿Qué dices?- se sonrojó –Yo no estaba mirando nada...

-Sí, claro...

-Tenten...mira...- le dijo la rubia, apuntando a cierto chico. Tenten estaba que se derretía, vio a Neji sin camiseta, tenía un torso perfectamente formado. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando el mismo la miró y sonrió. Se veía alucinantemente sexy. Temari reía en su lugar, ahora su amiga ya no le podía decir nada, porque ambas estaban en las mismas condiciones, perdidamente enamoradas.

.

-Hola, problemática...- el chico seguía sin camiseta y la miraba tiernamente.

-Ho...hola vago...- Temari lo miraba de la misma manera

-¿No vas a jugar vóley?- preguntaba el moreno

-Emh...creo que no...- sonreía –Nunca fui buena en ese deporte, sólo iré al campo de juego para alentar a Tenten...

-Ah, ya veo...

-Pero cuando sea la hora de jugar tenis, nadie me atajará...- dijo orgullosa

-Wow, eres tenista...

-Sí, adoro ese deporte...

-Yo juego tenis...- sonrió él

-Vaya...- ella le devolvió la sonrisa –Seguro que no me ganas...

-¡Vaya que eres orgullosa, problemática!- ella se echó a reír, él, que amaba esa risa, la quedó mirando a los ojos. Hasta que...

-¡Shikamaruuuuuuuu!

Fantástico.

-Hola, Sara...- saludó amablemente el chico. La pelirroja se quedó maravillada al ver _cómo_ estaba Shikamaru, se veía tan...hombre. Temari, por su parte, fulminó con la mirada a la chica, quien rió a causa del gesto.

-Shika, ¿Me vienes a ver?- puso una carita inocente –Después del vóley, juego tenis...

-Ah...claro que iré- miró de reojo a Temari, quien ahora sonreía maliciosamente –Ese juego va a estar interesante...

-_Muy interesante...-_ murmuró la rubia.

-Ok, nos vemos luego...- se despidió la pelirroja besando la mejilla del chico. Temari frunció el ceño, pero luego rió. Definitivamente,_ aprovecharía_ esa oportunidad.

-Suerte, amor...

-Gracias, Naruto...- la ojiperla le sonrió tiernamente a su novio. Éste, al observarla de nuevo, no se contuvo y la besó en los labios. Se veía tan hermosa, tan angelical y, sobre todo, tan sexy con esa blusa y esa pequeña faldita completamente blancas.

El vóley no duró mucho, habían ganado Hinata y compañía. Como dicho juego terminó, eso significaba que el tenis estaba a punto de empezar. Se iban a jugar dobles, por la falta de tiempo. Y, por coincidencias de la vida, a Temari, quien eligió a Tenten como su pareja, le tocaron Sara y Kin.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y el juego aún no terminaba. El primer set, lo ganaron Sara y Kin, fue un duro set, muy peleado. El segundo, había durado una "eternidad", fue larguísimo y lleno de fallas, por parte de ambos bandos, pero lo terminaron ganando Temari y Tenten. Tercer y último set; en un momento dado, Sara le había arrojado a propósito a Temari la pelota, que dolía muchísimo, por la cara. Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par, cuando vio a la rubia arrodillarse en el piso, cubriéndose la cara. Al igual que Hidan, estaba a punto de bajar a ayudarla.

-Ups! Que torpe soy...Lo siento...- decía la pelirroja, con un gesto irónico, mientras Kin se tiraba al piso muerta de la risa, y Tenten la fulminaba con la mirada, agachándose a ayudar a su amiga...

-¿Te encuentras bien, Tem?- preguntó la castaña con voz suave. La rubia, de pronto, de levantó de golpe y sonrió.

-Que continúe el juego...- fue lo único que dijo, tomando la su raqueta y la pelota. Sara, Kin, Shikamaru y Tenten la miraron sorprendidos. Hidan sólo rió. ¿Cómo era posible que después de aquel impacto la chica estuviera actuando como si nada hubiera pasado? Incluso, no tenía ni un rasguño. Sara la fulminó con la mirada y se dispuso a continuar el juego. Todos los compañeros y profesores que estaban mirando el juego se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron a la rubia. Ésta miró a Sara, orgullosa. Shikamaru la miró, sonrió y negó con la cabeza... Ésa era _su_ Temari.

Temari y Tenten ganaron el partido, se abrazaron, y miraron a las otras dos, con una mirada llena de orgullo. Shikamaru sonrió y aplaudió.

-_Esto es por lo de hace rato...-_murmuró Temari, agarrando una botella de gaseosa y derramando todo el contenido encima de la pelirroja. Todos los presentes se echaron a reír, incluidos los maestros, ya que Sara sí se merecía eso. Ésta sólo frunció el ceño y se fue enfurecida del lugar. La castaña y la rubia chocaron las palmas y, riendo, se retiraron del lugar.

.

El festival deportivo había sido todo un show. Asuma-sensei felicitó a Neji y a Hidan por tan buen trabajo. Ahora, sólo quedaba esperar que llegue la noche, para seguir con la fiesta. Como el baile comenzaría a las 9 pm y terminaría ya cerca de la media noche, a Sasuke se le ocurrió algo para que nadie se retire más temprano de lo debido:

-Chicos, ya que mis padres ni Itachi estarán esta noche... Estuve pensando que sería divertido que todos ustedes puedan venir a pasar la noche en mi hogar...- citó el azabache.

-Claro que iré...- decía Sakura, su novio le sonrió.

-¡Nosotros también!- decía Ino, agarrando de la mano a Sai, el cual sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¡Me anoto!- gritaban Kiba y Naruto.

-Yo voy...- decía alegremente Tenten.

-Los tres iremos...- decía Temari, sonriéndole a Gaara y Kankuro.

-¿Puedo llevar a Matsuri?- preguntaba el pelirrojo, Sasuke asintió.

Shikamaru, al oír que Temari iría, no pudo ocultar sus ganas de ir también:

-¡Qué problemático! Pero igual iré...- la rubia le sonrió, él le devolvió el gesto. Los hermanos Sabaku No lo fulminaron con la mirada. Tragó saliva, pero luego se desentendió de la situación.

-N...no creo que mi padre me deje...- decía Hinata, un tanto cabizbaja. Naruto y Neji la miraron con ternura, el castaño habló:

-Hinata, yo hablaré con Hiashi para que ceda...- le sonrió –Después de todo irás conmigo y yo te protegeré...- la ojiperla le sonrió y agradeció a su primo.

-También voy...- decían Chouji, Shino y Lee.

-De acuerdo...- decía Sasuke –Los hombres podemos dormir en la sala, que es bastante amplia, ya que somos más numerosos. Las chicas, podrán dormir en mi habitación, donde también sobrará espacio...

.

Temari había invitado a Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, y a su nueva cuñada, Matsuri, a su casa a almorzar, y luego quedarse esa tarde ahí, para prepararse y arreglarse juntas para esa noche. Los chicos, en cambio, habían ido primero al shopping a almorzar, luego se pusieron de acuerdo y fueron a casa de Chouji. Shikamaru y Shino fueron primero a la casa de este último, para buscar el equipo de sonido y los demás artefactos tecnológicos que usarían esa noche, ya que el mismo se había ofrecido como dj. Luego, se juntaron de nuevo con sus amigos en casa del robusto.

Karin y su grupo de chicas, no se quedaron atrás y se juntaron en casa de Tayuya, para ponerse bellas y coquetas. Esa noche, ninguna de ellas pasaría desapercibida...

.

.

**Holaa, hey, ¿qué les pareció el cap? Ahora se está acomodando la historia...creo que va bien, pero ustedes...¿qué les pareció? Ojalá que les haya gustado. Bueno, hasta la próxima! Gracias por leer. Besos...xD.**


	11. Noche especial

Noche especial.

Eran las 9 pm. Estaban listas, todas se veían realmente hermosas. Matsuri llevaba un vestido suelto que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, color blanco; unos tacones no muy altos de ese mismo color; en su rostro, llevaba un ligero y fino maquillaje, que la dejaba muy bella e inocente; el pelo lo tenía suelto y muy alisado.

Ino llevaba un strapless completamente al cuerpo, bastante corto, de color negro; unas botas bastante altas, que le llegaban casi hasta las rodillas, en el mismo tono negro; en su rostro, azul clarito en los ojos, un leve tono rosa en las mejillas, y un brilloso rojo que resaltaba sus carnosos labios; el pelo recogido en una coleta bastante alta, dejaba a la vista su espalda.

Sakura llevaba un vestido bastante corto, ensanchado en los pechos y ajustado de la cintura para abajo, era de color rosa; llevaba unos tacones bien altos, de color negro; en su rostro, mucho rímel negro y un leve tono verde en los ojos, que resaltaba el color jade de los mismos, mucho rosa en las mejillas, y un labial fucsia resaltaba sus labios; el pelo se lo había alisado y lo llevaba suelto, con una hebilla en forma de mariposa rosa en el lado izquierdo, quedando su flequillo derecho tapándole un poquito el ojo.

Hinata llevaba un vestido sencillo, ajustado en la parte del pecho y suelto de la cintura para abajo, de color violeta; unas sandalias no muy altas, en ese mismo tono; en el rostro llevaba muy poco maquillaje, un poco de rímel y polvo azul, que resaltaba el color perla de sus ojos, las mejillas ligeramente rosas, y un brillo violeta clarito adornaba sus carnosos labios; su cabello largo, de un tono negro azulado, lo tenía suelto y sedoso.

Tenten vestía un strapless globo, bastante corto, color plateado; unas botas no muy altas en el mismo tono que su vestido; un ligero maquillaje, con plateado en los ojos, rosa en las mejillas y rojo no muy oscuro en los labios, adornaban su fino rostro, y resaltaban el color chocolate de sus ojos. El cabello lo tenía suelto, con unos bucles bastante bien formados.

Temari llevaba un vestido bastante corto, ajustado en la parte del pecho y la cintura, pero con unos volados en la parte inferior, de color rojo; unos tacones bastante altos, color negro con detalles en rojo; en el rostro no llevaba mucho maquillaje, un leve tono verde agua en sus ojos, que resaltaba el color esmeralda de los mismos, un leve rosa en las mejillas, y un rojo no muy fuerte en los labios. El pelo, que lo tenía recogido en un rodete del cual caían varios mechones, la dejada prácticamente irreconocible.

Todas salieron de la casa, en frente ya las estaban esperando las madres de Ino y Sakura, quienes se ofrecieron a llevarlas.

-Están todas hermosas...

-Muchas gracias, señora Haruno...

-Los chicos quedarán impactados...- todas se sonrojaron pero sonrieron y se distribuyeron correctamente para subir a los automóviles. –Vamos a hacerlos esperar un buen rato, así cuando lleguen, impactarán con su presencia. Eso hacía yo en mi adolescencia...

-¡Mamá!- gritaba sonrojada Sakura. Las demás se echaron a reír, mientras la peli rosa mayor arrancaba el coche.

...

-¡Por fin llegamos...!- gritaba Kiba cuando los chicos ingresaban al salón grande del instituto. Se quedaron sorprendidos, todo estaba perfecto. Las mesas adornadas con unos manteles de colores rojo y naranja, las luces, la pista de baile, los bocadillos, el cóctel y las demás bebidas, todo estaba en su lugar. Nadie creería que un vago como Shikamaru podría llegar a organizar todo eso.

La mayoría de los chicos estaba con traje, todos estaban muy pintorescos y apuestos. Pero ellos, lo único que querían era que las chicas llegasen, para que empiece la _diversión. _Buscaron una mesa grande, ya que eran numerosos. Se sentaron en una que estuviese alejada de los Akatsukis, los del Sonido y de los profesores. Shikamaru se sentó, apoyó su codo en la mesa, y su cabeza sobre su mano, con una expresión de aburrimiento. Los demás, estaban ansiosos, y empezaban a hablar...

-Wow, ya quiero que venga Hinata... Pareciera que no la veo hace años, mierda, como la extraño... ¿Y si no viene? ¿Qué haré?

-Ya, cálmate, Naruto...- decía Neji –De seguro no tarda tanto en venir...

-Bueno, bueno...Igualmente la extraño...

-Lo que logra el amor...- decía Kankuro, tomándole del hombro a Sasuke –Tú también la extrañas, ¿no Sasuke?...

-Hmp...- el azabache sólo sonrió de lado, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Sí, todos extrañamos a las chicas...- decía Lee –Pero, cambiando de tema... ¿cómo se llama aquel chico de pelo naranja, sentado con los del Sonido?

-Es Juugo...- decía Chouji –Este es su primer año en este instituto...

-¿Cómo es que puede estar con esos tipos? Él parece mucho más tranquilo...- decía Kiba

-Ya era conocido de Suigetsu...- agregaba Sai –Y como él pertenece a ese grupo...

-Cambiando nuevamente de tema...- citaba Naruto -¿Por qué no está Hidan con los akatsukis? Al parecer no vino...- Shikamaru se sobresaltó con ese comentario, era verdad, el idiota no estaba ahí.

-Él no vendrá...- contó Neji –Al parecer, viajó esta siesta con su padre y volverá recién el martes. Al menos, eso fue lo que me comentó mientras preparábamos el festival deportivo...

Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír. Esa noche tendría el _camino libre._

-¡Shikaaaaa!

O tal vez no del todo.

-Hola, Sara...- se giró a verla. Estaba realmente hermosa, todos los chicos la quedaron mirando boquiabiertos, pero él sólo tenía ojos para otra chica.

–Vamos, Shika, te quiero enseñar algo...- le dijo la pelirroja tirándole de la mano. Él sólo le siguió la corriente.

...

-Hola, amor...

-Hola, Tayuya, estás hermosa...

-Gracias, Neji... Tú también lo estás...

-Se tardaron mucho...

-Claro, lo bueno se hace esperar, ¿no?

-Claro que sí...- el castaño la besó y al separarse la abrazó. Ella rodó los ojos, realmente le aburría tener un novio tan _correcto. _A veces deseaba que Neji fuera más salvaje, o que rompa las reglas de vez en cuando. Pero Neji no era así.

...

Shino se colocó detrás de la consola gigante. Preparó todo y le entregó el micrófono a Tsunade, quien en medio de la pista de baile comenzó a hablar:

-Mil gracias nuevamente a todos. Espero que esta noche sea inolvidable para cada uno de los que asistan. Tengo un mensaje para ustedes: Maestros, cuiden bien a nuestros alumnos, pero no olviden divertirse también. Alumnos: sean respetuosos con sus pares y diviértanse con mucho juicio. La bebida no está prohibida, pero cada uno es responsable de sus actos. Bueno, disfruten de la fiesta, yo también lo haré. Gracias, nuevamente.

El salón se llenó de aplausos y silbidos. La directora se retiró del centro y Shino empezó a poner la música. Había sido una gran idea eso de que el chico sea el dj, ya que según todos, él tenía un muy buen gusto en la música. Empezó con algo de rock alternative y metal, se podían escuchar temas de Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Linkin Park, Bad Religion, Guns N' Roses, Limp Bizkit, Metallica, entre otros. Todos disfrutaban de las canciones y se ponían a cantar fuerte, tal era el caso de Kiba, Naruto, Kankuro y Chouji. Los demás sólo reían. Shikamaru ya se estaba impacientando, lo único que quería era que llegase Temari, pero él se encontraba ahí, viendo fotos en el móvil de Sara, fotos de la mañana, lo cual le parecía aburrido.

...

-Hola, Sasuke-kun...

-Hola, Karin...- saludó desinteresado el chico.

-¿Y bien?...- le decía ella con una sonrisa insinuadora, señalándose a sí misma con las manos, en un gesto como si le estuviera preguntando _¿No me vas a decir que estoy linda? _El azabache no respondía, de hecho, levantó una ceja y dejó de mirarla. La chica se enfureció... –Me arreglé para ti, y así me ignoras...

-Karin, sabes bien que tengo novia...- le decía él, serio.

-Eso no importa... Yo te quiero igual...

-Pero yo no, Karin, acéptalo...- le dijo en un tono frío. Anteriormente, Sasuke consideraba a Karin como una de sus pocas amigas, pero con el tiempo, ésta se volvió...molesta. La chica entornó los ojos, luego sonrió y, levantando su falda, se acercó cada vez más al azabache. Éste miró a otro lado y esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ya llegó Sakura...

_-¡Maldita perra! Me las va a pagar muy caro...- _murmuraba la pelirroja mientras el azabache se alejaba, en dirección a su novia.

...

-Hola, Naruto-kun...

-Hi...hinata...- murmuró el rubio hiperactivo, maravillado por la figura de su novia –Estás hermosa... No, hermosa es poco...

-Gracias, amor...- la ojiperla se sonrojó –Tú también te ves muy bien...

El rubio impulsivamente, la atrajo hacia sí, para besarla apasionadamente. Hinata sonrió entre el beso. Él la tomó de la cintura, y ella rodeó su cuello con sus manos, dedicándose a acariciar el despeinado cabello de su novio. Al terminar el fogoso beso, se tomaron de la mano y fueron hacia el resto de sus amigos.

...

-Perfecto...- murmuró la pelinegra –Con esto, será suficiente. El celoso padre de la niñita perfecta no estará muy contento cuando le muestre esta imagen...- dijo mirando su móvil.

-Holaaa... ¿Qué haces, Kin?

-Hola, Kiba...- la chica guardó a toda prisa el celular en su bolso –Sólo enviaba un mensaje...

-Ah, estás hermosa...

-Gracias, lo mismo digo de ti...

-¿Quieres que tomemos algo juntos?

-Me encantaría...- y se marcharon juntos. Ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa formada en sus labios.

-Sakura, por fin...

-Hola, Sasuke...

-Estás preciosa, realmente preciosa...- decía el azabache sin despegar la vista de su novia. Ésta sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-¿Vamos con los demás?- preguntó la peli rosa.

Él sólo asintió, todavía algo atontado por el beso. Oh si, realmente amaba a esa chica, y no la dejaría ir por nada del mundo, aunque tuviera que evitar a Karin por el resto de su vida. Pero Sakura era suya, sólo suya.

...

Shikamaru vio a Gaara y Matsuri besándose en la entrada. Entonces lo supo: Ella había llegado. Miró a Sara, le sonrió y le dijo:

-Sara, nos vemos luego, iré ajuntarme de nuevo con los chicos...

-Claro...- dijo la chica, algo enfurecida, pues sabía que si él se alejaba, se encontraría con "aquella zorra". –Después hablamos, Shika...- y lo besó en la mejilla. El chico se alejó y ella crujió los puños. No dejaría que esa rubia le quitara a _su_ Shikamaru.

...

-Chicos, ya volv-

Shikamaru no pudo terminar su frase, ya que se impactó con lo que vio. Sí, la vio a ella. Estaba hermosísima. Ella notó como la miraba el chico de la coleta, se sonrojó, pero lo disimuló muy bien. Le sonrió y le saludó:

-Hola, vago...

-Hola, problemática...- la miró de pies a cabeza –Estás, emh...bellísima...- se sonrojó. Kankuro lo fulminó con la mirada, Sai, Chouji, Lee e Ino sólo reían.

-Gracias...- le sonrió –Tú te ves...emh... No te ves para nada vago...- bromeó –Te ves bastante bien...Shikamaru...

-Gracias...Temari...- la miraba hipnotizado.

-Emh, chicos...- dijo ya sonrojada por que el Nara no despegaba un ojo de ella -¿Han visto a Tenten? Desde que llegamos, la perdí...

-Estaba yendo hacia los ponches...- respondió Lee

-Gracias, voy a buscarla...Nos vemos luego...- sonrió, luego miró tiernamente unos segundos a Shikamaru y se marchó.

-Hola, Tenten...Estás divina...- le dijo el castaño maravillado.

-Hola, gracias, Neji, lo mismo digo...- se sonrojó.

-¿Con quién viniste?

-Llegué con la madre de Ino y las demás chicas... ¿Y tú?

-Bueno, yo-

-Hola, Tel, ten... ¿cómo era?...

-Tenten...- la castaña fulminó a la pelirroja con la mirada, la otra sonrió de forma burlona.

-Sí, como sea...da igual...

-Bueno, Neji... Mejor me voy a buscar a Tem...

-Tenten, espera-

No la pudo sujetar, ya que la castaña prácticamente había salido corriendo.

-¿Por qué la tratas así, Tayuya?

-Para dejarle bien en claro _quién_ manda...

-Mmmm...

Neji se enfureció y se retiró del lugar. La pelirroja rodó los ojos. _–No lo termino ya sólo porque quiero que la zorrita esa sufra un poco más..._- murmuró marchándose hacia sus amigas.

...

-¡Aquí estás! ¿Dónde china te metiste, amiga?

-Estaba charlando con Neji...pero...

-La cosa roja repugnante hizo su aparición, ¿no?

Tenten rió ante el comentario de la rubia. Temari sí que era una excelente amiga.

-En efecto...jajaja

-Vamos a bailar... Ya que estamos sin chicos...

-¡Sí! Me hace falta una distracción.

-Vamos...

...

Él las miraba sentado en la mesa que estaba cerca de la pista de baile. Había rechazado hace unos minutos a Sara, ya que no tenía ganas de bailar. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza, Shino era un excelente dj, ¿cómo podía ser que Temari siempre le ganara en todo? Fue ella, después de todo, quien quiso que uno de ellos sea el encargado de la música, y todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Le dio un sorbo más a su cerveza y la dejó sobre la mesa. Se dispuso a mirar todo a su alrededor: Tsunade estaba borracha, y reía alocadamente, a causa de ello. Sakura y Sasuke estaban sentados solos, en una mesa, besándose. Naruto y Hinata bailaban muy pegados. Gaara y Matsuri tomaban ponche y reían. Sara y Karin bailaban entre los akatsukis moviéndose exageradamente. Chouji y Amaru también bailaban, al igual que Lee y Hotaru, y Kiba con Kin. En un rincón del salón Kakashi-sensei y Shizune, la secretaria de Tsunade, se besaban y bailaban...raro. En otro rincón, Tayuya y Neji discutían. Y, finalmente, sus ojos se detuvieron en _ella. _Temari y Tenten bailaban como locas, divirtiéndose y riendo a cada rato.

De un pop, pasó a sonar reggaetón. Temari, se sabía casi todos los temas, y mientras bailaba, los cantaba. De vez en cuando, ella se giraba a observarlo. Tenten en cambio, no hacía más que observar a Neji y Tayuya discutir, la castaña parecía disfrutarlo. Temari, seguía el ritmo de las canciones, con movimientos muy sensuales, cosa que a Shikamaru lo estaba volviendo loco.

De pronto, empezó a sonar un tema muy conocido: "Mayor que yo". Shikamaru la observó detenidamente. Parecía que el tema iba dedicado exclusivamente a ellos dos (y no precisamente por la parte sexual). Temari, sin embargo, seguía bailando, pero cuando notó lo que decía la canción, lo miró también, un tanto sonrojada.

...

-Tenten... ¿bailas conmigo?- le preguntó Kankuro

-Emh...yo...- la castaña miró a su amiga, quien le giño un ojo y le hizo un gesto como diciéndole ¿qué esperas? –Claro que sí...

-Genial, vamos...- le ofreció la mano. Tenten le correspondió y se fueron más adentro de la pista de baile. Neji, no entendía por qué, pero se puso celoso. Frunció el ceño y evitó mirar.

Temari salió de la pista de baile, fue directo a sentarse junto a él. Shikamaru la miró y le dijo:

-¿Cansada? Bailaste mucho...

-¿Me observabas acaso?

-Emh...yo...- se sonrojó –Observo todo lo que sucede en este salón...Mira...- le dijo apuntando a Kakashi y Shizune.

-Wow, sabía que había onda entre ellos...

-Sí, se notaba a leguas...

-Dime, vago...

-Si...problemática...

-¿Por qué no bailas? Ya sé que tal vez no tengas ganas, pero te divertirías mucho...

-La verdad no me apetece bailar...

-Bueno, pero a mí no me dirás que no...- le dijo tomándolo de la mano, dirigiéndose juntos a la pista de baile.

-Emh...- era verdad, cuando ella sonreía, él no podía decirle que no –En verdad eres la más problemática, Tem...

-Gracias...- sonrió ella, tomándolo como un cumplido.

...

-Amor mío...

-¿Si?

-Uno de estos días iré decidido a tu hogar y hablaré con tu padre...

-Naruto-kun... Él es un caso especial...

-No te preocupes, Hinata...- le sonrió –Haré lo posible por agradarle. Ya te dije que nada ni nadie nos separarán...

-Te amo, Naruto-kun, no sabes cuanto...

-Yo también te amo...Hinata...

Y se besaron, para luego mirarse a los ojos con ternura un largo rato.

...

-Ya no soporto a Karin... Y eso que yo la consideraba amiga mía...

-Déjala, ella tarde o temprano entenderá la situación...

-Pero ella y sus amigas harán hasta lo imposible por separarnos, Sakura... Eso está más que claro...

-Sasuke... sólo nos separarán si nosotros les dejamos...- y lo besó

-Tienes razón...

-Y eso no pasará...

-Sí... eso espero...

...

-Eres hermosa, Tenten...

-Gracias, Kankuro...

-Daría lo que fuera por tener a alguien como tú a mi lado...

-...

-Eres bella, inteligente, amable, simpática... Eres perfecta...- le decía él acercándose como para besarla. Ella lo evitó.

-Lo siento, Kankuro...- miró el piso –Eres muy lindo, pero yo ya amo a un chico...

-Ah, claro...Lo entiendo... Pero, más le vale a ese tipo que te cuide y te quiera, porque eso es lo que te mereces...

-Emh...Kankuro...- habló ella, al borde de las lágrimas –Ya no puedo bailar, me siento mal. Discúlpame...

-No te preocupes, ve a descansar...

-Gracias...- y se marchó, derramando numerosas lágrimas.

...

Ya pasaron varias horas desde que había empezado la fiesta. Era casi media noche. Shino anunció que el último tema sería romántico. Empezó a sonar "Todo cambió" de Camila. Muchas parejas se abrazaban y bailaban ese tema con tanto sentimiento. Temari y Shikamaru se miraron, ella le hizo un gesto de que lo iba a abrazar, él se encogió de hombros y la recibió en brazos. Mientras bailaban, Temari olió el perfume que utilizaba Shikamaru, y cerró sus ojos. Ambos sentían que cada vez amaba más al otro, ambos deseaban que ese momento fuera eterno. Sara los observó enfurecida y se marchó de la fiesta.

La música ya había terminado, pero ellos seguían abrazados. Se sonrojaron, pero ninguno dijo nada, para no estropearlo. Hasta que, de pronto, Ino y Sai se acercaron a ellos riendo. La rubia habló:

-Bueno, tortolitos... Hora de irnos...

-Emh...- se soltaron ruborizados. Los otros dos se echaron a reír.

-Recuerden que vamos a casa de Sasuke. Tomen sus cosas y vamos...

-De acuerdo...

Se sonrieron, tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon junto con sus demás amigos.

Ya sentado en la camioneta de Neji, Shikamaru cerró sus ojos, contento, deseando que pasara de nuevo. Temari hizo lo mismo. Sin dudas, esa noche fue un tanto especial para ambos.

**...**

**Bueno, un capítulo corto...pero a mi parecer quedó bien... ¿Les gustó?**

**Primer acercamiento ShikaTema... jaja, Sara está perdiendo la partida...**

**Gracias a todos por leer, y de antemano por comentar.**

**Un beso.**

**¿Reviews?**

**By: **


	12. Día Inolvidable

Un día inolvidable.

Llegaron a la enorme y lujosa mansión Uchiha. Bajaron sus cosas en ingresaron por la puerta principal. Se quedaron un momento charlando en la sala, que era de un tamaño considerable, hasta que decidieron que ya era hora de dormir.

Las chicas colocaron sus cosas a un lado del escritorio que tenía el azabache en su habitación. Sakura e Ino se acostaron en la extensa cama, mientras que Hinata y Matsuri colocaban sus bolsas de dormir juntas, y Temari y Tenten hacían lo propio.

Los chicos corrieron los sofás hacia un lado y colocaron encima de éstos sus pertenencias. Cada uno colocó sus bolsas de dormir donde les parecía más cómodo. Algunos seguían charlando, otros ya intentaban dormirse. Sasuke había cerrado la puerta trasera, pero sin llaves, por si alguien quisiera salir a tomar aire por la noche.

-Oye, Sasuke...

-¿Qué, Naruto?

-¿En serio tus padres no dirán nada porque vinimos? Es que no quiero problemas, ya que me llevo muy bien con ellos...

-Tranquilo, ya les comuniqué que ustedes vendrían...

-¿Por qué no están hoy?- quiso saber Kankuro.

-Bueno, mis padres su fueron a pasar el fin de semana con mis abuelos, e Itachi fue a dormir en casa de un amigo...

-Ya veo... ¿Y por qué no dormimos con las chicas?

-Naruto...Les faltaríamos el respeto...- hablaba Gaara.

-Ok, ok, sólo era un comentario...

...

-Tem, ¿estás despierta...?- susurraba la castaña, mientras todas las demás dormían profundamente.

-Sí...- en el mismo tono –la verdad es que no puedo dormir...

-Estoy en las mismas...- dijo -¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro, dime...

-Bueno, eres muy bonita...- afirmó -¿Alguna vez te sentiste fea?

-Claro que sí, amiga... Muchas veces...

-¿Y te sientes mal por eso?

-Hmm...No...- sonrió extrañada -¿Acaso te sientes fea?

-Emh, algo así...

-Tenten, eres muy bonita... ¿Por qué te sientes así?

-No tengo idea, amiga...

-¿Sabes qué hago yo cuando me siento así?

-¿Qué?

-Me pongo a cantar una canción...

-¿Cuál?

-Verás...

...

-Neji, quédate quieto, ¿quieres?

-Lo siento Lee... Es que no puedo dormir...

-Cuando yo no puedo dormir, siempre salgo a tomar aire fresco...

-Hmm...Creo que eso haré...

El castaño se levantó y se dirigió al patio trasero. No sabía qué iba a hacer, tal vez miraría las estrellas, al estilo Shikamaru, o simplemente tomaría aire. Caminó unos pasos sobre el césped del amplio jardín, sumido en sus pensamientos, se quitó los zapatos. La brisa de la noche hacía volar su largo y sedoso cabello castaño, atado en una coleta baja. Se dirigió hacia la enorme piscina de los Uchiha, para sumergir sus pies...pero _alguien_ ya estaba allí. Pudo reconocerla, era Tenten. Se acercó un poco más hacia la chica, cuando escuchó que la misma estaba cantando una canción. Se dispuso a escucharla, se veía hermosa con los ojos cerrados, y lo maravilló esa voz tal dulce que tenía la castaña, mientras entonaba:

"_I am beautiful no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring me down_

_I am beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring me down _

_So don't you bring me down today"_

Cuando ésta terminó su canción, Neji caminó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado. Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero luego le sonrió. Él le devolvió el gesto. Se miraron a los ojos por un largo tiempo. Tenten lo amaba demasiado, y él estaba confundido, no sabía por qué, pero desde hacía un tiempito su castaña amiga le llamaba mucho la atención, incluso más que Tayuya. Él se atrevió a romper el silencio que reinaba durante aquella bella noche.

-¿Qué cantabas, Tenten?

-Una canción que me hizo sentir muy bien...

-¿Cuál era?- él lo sabía, pero quería conocer la razón.

-Beautiful...de Christina Aguilera- lo miró a los ojos -Quería sentirme bella...Aunque fuera por un instante...

-Pero, ya eres hermosa...

-Gracias...- le sonrió –Aunque hay veces que no me siento así...- dijo esto último mirando al cielo. Neji la miró detenidamente.

-Bueno, no tienes por qué sentirte así, eres realmente bella...

-Gracias...- se sonrojó bajando la cabeza –Y, ¿cómo van las cosas con Tayuya?

-No muy bien...- frunció el entrecejo –Hoy discutimos nuevamente... La verdad es que no creo que lo nuestro dure mucho tiempo más...

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No soporto cómo trata a la gente, en especial a ti...- suspiró –De verdad. Estoy dudando, realmente no sé si la quiero como antes...

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Le sonrió tiernamente, y le preguntó luego de unos minutos:

-Neji, ¿qué harías si amaras a una persona, pero no se lo dices por miedo a perderla para siempre?

-Bueno...- se quedó pensativo unos minutos, luego respondió –Intentaría decírselo de una manera en que no arriesgue tanto, pero se lo diría, porque al fin y al cabo, esa persona lo sabría tarde o temprano...

-Tienes razón, muchas gracias...

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Emh...por nada...- sonrió –Por curiosidad.

Él la miró dudoso, realmente no le creía. Estaba a punto de preguntarle quién le gustaba ahora, pero se contuvo al observar cómo ella recostaba su cabeza un su hombro y le decía:

-Miremos unos segundos más las estrellas, luego me iré a dormir, ya se hizo tarde...

-Sí, tienes razón...

-Son hermosas, ¿no?- le preguntó señalándole unas particularmente grandes.

-_No son lo único hermoso aquí...-_ susurró él, observándola con ternura por encima de su hombro.

...

-¡Good Morning!- saludaba el rubio hiperactivo.

-Buenos días a todos...- decía por su parte Sasuke.

-¡Qué problemático! ¿No podemos dormir cinco minutos más?

-Nara, son las diez de la mañana... ¡Levántate flojo!

-Ok, ok...- dijo levantándose y estirando los brazos. –Ustedes sí que son problemáticos...

Se levantaron, se cambiaron y fueron al comedor, donde desayunarían. Las chicas ya se habían levantado hacía bastante rato, y algunas se ofrecieron para preparar el desayuno, en el caso de Matsuri, Sakura e Ino. Las demás se quedaron ordenando la habitación del Uchiha, donde habían dormido.

-¡Todo listo!- gritaba Ino desde la cocina.

Se sirvieron el café y las masitas que habían preparado las chicas y se sentaron en la larga mesa del comedor, donde se pusieron a charlar largo rato. Como ya era casi medio día, y nadie se quería ir aún, Sasuke tuvo una idea:

-Chicos, quédense aquí hasta la tarde...Así nos metemos a la piscina, como les comenté ayer a algunos, y vemos una película. Luego yo los llevo... ¿Qué dicen?

-Estoy de acuerdo...- decían Sakura, Naruto, Shino y Chouji

-Avisaré a Hiashi-sama, para que no se preocupe por Hinata...- agregaba Neji. La ojiperla le agradecía y le sonreía.

-¡Yo también me quedo!- decían Lee y Tenten.

-Me quedaré...aunque puede que sea problemático...

-¡Gaara, Kankuro, quedémonos!- decía Temari al ver que Shikamaru de quedaba.

-Matsuri, quédate...- le pedía Gaara, la chica asintió.

-Yo no me puedo quedar, ya que es sábado y hoy atiendo yo en la florería...- decía Ino. Sai la tomaba de la mano.

-Yo iré con ella...- agregaba el novio de la rubia.

Todos empezaron a silbar, pero cuando terminaron de molestarlos, la parejita se marchó.

Estaban viendo una película de terror, prepararon palomitas de maíz, y apagaron todas las luces. Sakura estaba sentada en el piso recostada sobre el pecho de Sasuke, mientras el mismo la rodeaba con los brazos. Matsuri y Gaara estaban abrazados. Tenten estaba recostada sobre Neji, quien primero se sorprendió, pero luego la abrazó tiernamente. Naruto estaba sentado en el sofá, y Hinata estaba acostada, con la cabeza sobre el regazo del mismo, mientras él le acariciaba suavemente el pelo. Kankuro, Lee, Kiba y Chouji estaban sentados en el piso, tirando palomitas de maíz o intentando asustar a los demás.

Temari, se moría de miedo, pero era tan orgullosa que jamás lo demostraría. Shikamaru, más que observar la película, observaba a la rubia. Hubo, en la película, una parte particularmente fuerte, con muchos gritos y escenas de muertes, donde todas las chicas abrazaron a los chicos, y algunos se tapaban los ojos (como Lee y Chouji). La chica de las cuatro coletas, sin darse cuenta, emitió un gritillo y abrazó con mucha fuerza al moreno. Éste la miró, la abrazó y sonrió. Cuando todo el revuelo cesó, Temari se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y sus mejillas se ruborizaron de sobremanera. Shikamaru no dijo nada, la siguió abrazando, estar así con ella lo llenaba de felicidad.

La película terminó y todos se levantaron de sus lugares. Sasuke ordenó unas pizzas para el almuerzo, ya que nadie tenía ganas de cocinar. Mientras esperaban que el delivery llegara, Naruto tuvo la idea de hacer un karaoke. A todos les agradó la idea y se pusieron a conectar los aparatos que utilizarían. Empezaron a cantar y bailar con cada tema.

La primera en cantar fue Sakura, quien eligió "Innocence" de Avril Lavigne, el tema le salió bastante bien, y fue muy aplaudida. Kiba, Lee y Naruto decidieron cantar "It's my life" de Bon Jovi, ya que amaban ese tema. No les salió tan bien que digamos, ya que sus voces eran muy distintas, pero se divirtieron muchísimo. Sasuke, Gaara y Neji entonaron "Patencie" de Guns N' Roses, y arrancaron suspiros de todas las presentes, por lo que Sakura se puso celosa. Hinata cantó junto a Shino "Bring me to life" de Evanescence, dejando embobado a Naruto. Chouji y Shikamaru cantaron "Helena" de My Chemical Romance, Temari suspiró en su lugar, pero lo disimuló. Kankuro entonó "All The Small Thing" de Blink 182, todos quedaron sorprendidos de lo bien que cantaba el morocho. Matsuri eligió "Judas" de Lady Gaga, Gaara fue el que más la aplaudió. Tenten decidió cantar "Hurt" de Christina Aguilera (su cantante favorita), Neji, no sabía por qué, pero cada vez la veía más hermosa. La última, y la que mejor cantó fue Temari. La rubia entonó "Big Girls Don't Cry" de Fergie. El tema quedó perfecto con su tono de voz, la verdad era que cantaba hermoso. Shikamaru no despegó los ojos de ella ni un segundo.

...

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, limpiaron el desastre que habían armado en la cocina y comedor, descansaron un poco y luego se prepararon para meterse a la piscina. Algunas habían ido ya preparadas, llevaron sus trajes de baño, como en el caso de Sakura, Tenten y Matsuri, ya que el Uchiha les había avisado el día anterior que tenía piscina, y tal vez se tirarían. Pero Temari y Hinata no habían llevado nada a parte de su ropa casual y una para dormir. Sasuke les consiguió a ambas unos pequeños shorts que pertenecían a su madre, pero que la misma ya no usaba. Naruto le prestó a su novia su playera que había utilizado para dormir ya que él, obviamente, no usaría playera. Hinata se la puso y se tiró al agua, junto a los demás.

La rubia, en cambio, no poseía otra cosa que podía ponerse en ese momento. Pidió a Gaara y Kankuro que le prestasen sus playeras, pero éstos se hicieron de los desentendidos. Ella chasqueó la lengua y, como si nada, se quitó la blusa que llevaba, quedando así solamente en corpiño (el cual era un tanto...demostrativo). Se tiró al agua y...

3

2

1...

-¡Temari! ¿Qué crees que haces?

Todos la quedaron mirando fijamente. Kankuro y Gaara la regañaron con la mirada, pero ella sólo sonrió y dijo divertida:

-No tenía nada que ponerme... Además, estamos todos entre amigos...

-Buen punto...- agregó Sakura.

Todos negaron con la cabeza, divertidos, Temari sí que era un caso perdido. Pero luego de un rato, hasta sus hermanos dejaron pasar la situación.

...

-Esa Temari... ¿Acaso quiere que me dé algo?- le decía bajito Shikamaru a Chouji. El robusto se echó a reír, diciéndole al de la coleta:

-¿Por qué no vas a charlar con ella?

-No sé... Se está divirtiendo demasiado... La aburriré si voy...

-Vamos, Shikamaru...no pierdes nada...

-De acuerdo, iré... -suspiró –Pero luego me cuentas lo que sucedió con Amaru ayer...

El robusto se sonrojó, Shikamaru rió. Se acercó a la rubia, ésta lo observó riendo, como si realmente ya lo esperaba.

...

-¡Sakura, Matsuri, Hinata, aquí! ¡Muy bien, vamos ganando!- gritaba Tenten muy animada.

-¡Están más! No se vale...

-¡No me digas que tienes miedo de las chicas, Naruto!

-¿Qué dices, idiota? Tú tienes miedo, por eso no juegas...- replicó el rubio.

-No digas tonterías, tarado...- gritó el azabache – ¡Te demostraré que no! Me uniré a su equipo...

-Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba...vs Tenten, Hinata, Matsuri y Sakura... ¡Que empiece el vóleibol!- gritaba Kankuro desde un extremo de la piscina. Shino los observaba divertido.

-¡Vamos a ganar!- gritaba Kiba.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!- replicaba Tenten, quien era atentamente observada por Neji.

-Es muy bella, ¿no?

Neji se giró, vio a Gaara sentarse al lado suyo.

-No sé de quién hablas...

-Vamos, Hyuga...- el pelirrojo sonrió de lado –Se nota a leguas que te gusta Tenten...

-Nada que ver...- dijo indiferente –Ella es mi mejor amiga...

-Pero... sientes más que eso por ella, ¿no?

El castaño suspiró, a decir verdad, hacía unos días que no se la podía quitar de la cabeza. No entendía muy bien lo que le sucedía con Tenten, pero suponía que se estaba ¿enamorando? de su mejor amiga.

-La verdad es que no estoy muy seguro...

-Es lo que me sucedió a mí con Matsuri...

-Es diferente...- agregó Neji –Yo no puedo arriesgar nuestra amistad...

-¿Y si ella sintiera lo mismo que tú?

-Cómo podría yo saberlo...

-Bueno, Temari es mi hermana y...

-¿De verdad harías eso?

-Claro, por fin puedo sentir lo que es amor al lado de Matsuri...- dijo mirando a la chica –Y me imagino lo mal que lo deben pasar las personas no correspondidas...

-Gracias, Gaara...

...

-¿Por qué no juegas, vago?

-Sería muy problemático...

-Supuse que dirías eso...- la rubia sonrió.

-¿Y tú, por qué no juegas?

-No sé...- lo miró a los ojos –Creo que prefiero quedarme aquí a charlar contigo...

Shikamaru le sonrió. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, luego él habló:

-¿Qué tal todo con Hidan?

-Y...- suspiró –La verdad es que no sé...creo que deberíamos terminar...

-Y eso ¿por qué?

-Bueno, creo que...- miró al cielo –Me gusta otra persona...

-Ah, vaya...- sonrió, no pudo ocultar su felicidad.

-¿Y tú? Con Sara...

-Ella y yo no tenemos nada...- la miró a los ojos –Creo que...más que quererme, está obsesionada conmigo...

-Wow...eso debe ser muy problemático...- agregó la rubia –Creo que de tanto estar contigo, ya se me pegaron tus palabras, y tu pereza... Sobre todo tu pereza...

Ambos empezaron a reír. Shikamaru suspiró, ya era hora de decirle...

-Temari...yo-

-¡Chicos! Vamos a tomar unos helados...- sugirió Sakura –Todos cámbiense y vamos...- eso sonó más bien como una orden.

-¿_Esto es en serio?-_ pensaba el vago.

Temari le sonrió a Shikamaru y se levantó para ir a cambiarse. El Nara sólo sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza... ¿cuándo dejaría de ser cobarde y le diría?

-Iremos al shopping a tomar helados... De ahí los llevamos a sus casas... ¿Verdad, Neji?- dijo el joven Uchiha.

El Hyuga sólo asintió con la cabeza, mientras todos se preparaban para partir. Al llegar, ingresaron tranquilamente al centro comercial, como era sábado había mucha gente. Buscaron una mesa donde pudieran caber todos y se sentaron.

...

Pasaron una hermosa tarde, riendo a toda hora de las ocurrencias de Naruto, Kiba o Lee. Comentaron todo lo ocurrido en la fiesta de la noche anterior, y reían sonoramente recordando a Kakashi, su profesor, y a Shizune, la secretaria.

-Y yo que pensaba que él y Anko-sensei tenían algo...- opinó Sakura.

-Tenían algo...- afirmó Shikamaru –Pero hacía varios días que terminaron, según lo que me contó Asuma-sensei...

-Ahora entiendo la razón por la cual se separaron...- dijo Lee riendo

-¿Cuál? ¿Cuál? ¡Díganme!- decía Naruto.

Todos empezaron a reír, incluida Hinata. Naruto era un caso serio, no se daba cuenta de lo obvio y era muy torpe, pero aún así la ojiperla lo amaba, ya que era una muy buena persona, y daba todo por sus amigos y la gente que le importaba...pero por sobre todo, nunca, pero nunca, se rendía. Eso era lo más admiraba su novia de él.

-Neji, ya que te vas con Hinata, lleva también a Tenten, Lee, Shino, Chouji y Kiba...- empezó el Uchiha, cuando se iban a marchar –Yo llevo a Gaara, Temari, Matsuri, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Sakura y Naruto...

-Me parece bien...- aceptó el Hyuga –Todos, suban...

Cada uno, al llegar a su hogar, lo único que quería hacer era descansar. Había sido un día inolvidable. Se habían divertido como nunca, pero el lunes tendrían prueba en el colegio, y al día siguiente tendrían que estudiar para ello. Algunos, de seguro no lo harían, como Naruto o Kiba... Pero otros, no dejarían de hacerlo.

Ese domingo fue bastante aburrido, por lo que pasó muy lento para muchos. Lo único que querían era que llegase el lunes, para así reunirse de nuevo con los amigos.

...

-Hola, Tem...

-Hola, Nara...- saludó la rubia -¿Qué tal tu domingo?

-Eterno, muy, muy, muy aburrido...

-Ya me lo suponía...- sonrió –Pero no creo que haya sido peor que el mío...Fue una tortura...

-Vaya, que problemático...

Se sonrieron. El timbre sonó, y tuvieron que entrar a rendir sus respectivas pruebas. Fue un lunes bastante pesado, lleno de deberes y obligaciones que cumplir.

...

En el receso, Hidan y Temari almorzaban juntos. Shikamaru lo hacía con Sara, ya que la misma le había insistido. Los demás miembros de la pandilla de Naruto almorzaban como siempre todos juntos. Por otro lado, Karin y su grupo (excepto Sara) se ponían a conversar:

-Oigan, ya es hora de que hagamos sufrir a esas perras, ¿no creen?

-Sí, Kin...tienes razón...- dijo Karin

-Y, ¿qué se supone que haremos?- quiso saber Tayuya.

-Bueno, yo ya tengo algo para hacer sufrir a la primita de Neji Hyuga...- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa maliciosa –Miren... su padre le armará una buena...- les mostró _cierta_ foto.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Kiba me contó que su padre es muuuy celoso...

-Vaya, esta vez me sorprendiste Kin...- añadió Karin

-Gracias...

-Entonces...- sonrió Tayuya –Nuestra primera víctima será la prima de mi "amorcito"...

-No nos apresuremos, la perra rosada puede ser la primera...Todas ellas pagarán por meterse con _nuestros_ chicos...- dijo seriamente Karin –A poner en marcha nuestro plan...

-¡Sí!

**...**

**Ohayo! Mucha música en este cap. ¿no creen?**

**La verdad que yo me sentí muy identificada con Tenten, por el tema que cantó y todo eso... ShikaTema es mi pareja favorita, y el NejiTen es mi segunda favorita...se habrán dado cuenta de ello ¿no?**

**Bueno, qué les pareció este cap? Ojalá que les haya gustado... No fue un capítulo de mucha importancia, pero me agradó escribirlo... rememoré momentos con mis amigos...jaja.**

**ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS****: Sí, yo también quiero fiestas así en mi cole...jaja.**

**Gracias a todos por leer, y por seguir el fic.**

**¿Reviews?**


	13. Sólo amistad

...

-¡Temari!- gritó el chico chasqueando los dedos frente al rostro de la rubia. La chica parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento... ¿Qué decías?- preguntó por su parte la chica, mientras se llevaba a la boca los chocolates que el mismo le había obsequiado esa mañana.

-Hmm...- suspiró –Te estaba contando lo aburrido que fue mi fin semana, pero ya veo que ni te interesa...- la miró -¿Sabes? A veces ni siquiera parecemos novios...

-Lo siento, Hidan...- le sonrió dulcemente –La verdad es que pensaba en otra cosa...

Hidan frunció el ceño. La chica estaba muy amable, demasiado para su gusto.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?

-Nada...- sonrió despreocupadamente.

-Bien, pero por lo menos cuéntame qué pasó el viernes en la fiesta...

-Nada importante... pero estuvo divertida...- dijo mirando las nubes, aquellas le recordaban tanto al "vago".

-De seguro pasó algo con el niñato...

-¡Hidan!- se había sonrojado. El akatsuki sólo sonrió de lado, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Todavía no lo olvidas?

-Te equivocas...- suspiró, al rato cambió de tema -¿Sabías que Kakashi-sensei tiene un amorío con Shizune?

Hidan se echó a reír, mientras Temari le comentaba más detalles de lo ocurrido esa noche. Claro, sin mencionar que bailó con _él._

...

-Tenten, ¿cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, gracias, Kankuro...- sonrió amablemente.

-El sábado en casa de Sasuke la pasamos muy bien, ¿no?

-Sí, estuvo increíble...- dijo ella con emoción –Hace mucho no me divertía tanto...

-Lo mismo digo...- el morocho no podía dejar de mirar a la castaña, le parecía cada vez más linda –Eres hermosa, Tenten...

-Gracias...- se sonrojó levemente

-¿Tienes novio?

-Bueno, a decir verdad, no...

-Pero amas a alguien, ¿no?

-Sí, pero no creo que ocurra nada con él...

-¿Por qué?

-Él tiene novia...- suspiró –Además, no creo que alguien como él se fije en mí...Él es tan...tan... _perfecto..._

-Tenten...- la castaña lo miró a los ojos –Nadie es perfecto, y además, cualquiera se fijaría en alguien como tú...

-Gracias, Kankuro...- le sonrió –Pero en serio no creo que llegue a pasar nada...

-Tal vez te equivocas...- sonrió entre dientes –Si te esfuerzas, _cualquier cosa_ puede suceder... Y más aún si tus amigos te ayudan...Como yo lo haré ahora...

Tenten le sonrió tiernamente, que buenos amigos tenía.

...

Ya a la salida del colegio.

-¿Sucede algo, amorcito?

-No, nada, amor...

-Sé que te sucede algo, Hinata...- insistió el rubio.

-No, en serio...- le sonrió dulcemente –No te preocupes...

-Vale, pero prométeme que si te sucede algo, me lo cuentas...

-Claro que sí, Naruto...- se besaron –Te veo luego, amor- y el rubio se marchó.

-Hinata...qué es lo que te preocupa...

La chica se giró para observar a quien pertenecía esa voz masculina.

-Neji-niisan- le sonrió –No es nada... En serio...

-Sigues triste por lo de tu padre, ¿no?

-Ya me descubriste...- miró al piso –Me conoces tanto, primo...

-¿Sabes qué?

-¿Qué?

-Tengo un plan para que él acepte lo de ustedes...

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿En qué consiste Neji-niisan?- preguntó ella entusiasmada.

-Ya verás... ¿Dónde está Kiba? Lo necesitamos...

...

-¿Cuándo saldremos, Shika?- decía con una sonrisa insinuadora la pelirroja.

-Emh...yo...- se rascó la nuca. Estaba a punto de inventar una excusa, cuando escuchó un:

-Oye, Shikamaru... ¿Dónde te metiste en todo el día?

-¡Hola Chouji!- suspiró aliviado -¿Qué sucede?

-Te necesito... Tengo que comentarte algo...

-Ah, claro...- se volvió hacia la chica –Nos vemos mañana, Sara...- le sonrió.

-Claro, Shika...- se acercó y le dio un suave y sensual beso en la mejilla y se marchó –Nos vemos...

-Wow, ¿qué fue eso?- preguntó Chouji riendo, una vez que la muchacha se alejó bastante de ellos.

-Ni yo lo sé...- suspiró –Esa chica es realmente problemática...

-Pero...te gusta ¿no?

-No.- dijo rápidamente –Tú sabes que me gusta...bueno, lo sabes...

-Jajaja, si, lo olvidaba- sonrió entre dientes –Hablando de eso, hoy no he visto a Temari... ¿y tú?...

-Da lo mismo...- se encogió de hombros, luego sonrió –Ese no es el punto... ¿Qué me querías decir, Chouji?

-Amaru y yo estamos saliendo...- esbozó una enorme sonrisa –Desde ayer somos novios...

-Que bien, amigo...- lo golpeó en el hombro –Yo te dije que encontrarías a alguien...

-Sí, estoy muy feliz...- miró al cielo, luego a su amigo -¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Yo actuaré, pero cuando sea el momento...

-Sí, claro...- sonrió –Llevas más de cinco meses diciendo lo mismo...

-Vamos, no es para tanto...- frunció el ceño

Aunque él mismo sabía que sí lo era.

...

Por la tarde en la mansión Hyuga.

Se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente el periódico en el jardín del frente. Era su día libre, trabajaba mucho en la empresa de la familia. Su hija mayor se encontraba estudiando en su cuarto, y la menor estudiaba en casa de una compañera, según le había dicho la misma. Le dio un sorbo a su té, cuando escuchó que sonaba el timbre. Seguía sonando, seguramente el criado Anrokuzan estaba en el fondo, por lo cual no escuchaba. Chasqueó la lengua, se levantó y fue él mismo a abrir la puerta.

-Hiashi-sama...- era Neji –Traje un amigo para que conozca la casa, si no le molesta.

El Hyuga mayor negó con la cabeza sonriendo y observó al joven que se encontraba al lado de su sobrino.

-Buenas tardes, señor...- saludó amablemente el moreno –Mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka, soy amigo de Neji y Hinata...

-Mucho gusto Kiba, pasen...

-Muchas gracias...

Hiashi volvió al jardín a retomar su lectura. Neji le mostraba la mansión a un Kiba asombrado por tanta elegancia. Los jóvenes se quedaron a charlar cerca del padre de Hinata.

-La casa es preciosa...- decía el Inuzuka.

-Gracias...

-Oye Neji... ¿Te contó Naruto que él es el mejor de la clase ahora?- dijo Kiba en un tono bajito.

Hiashi pudo escuchar y frunció el ceño al escuchar ese nombre. Ya sabía _quién_ era Naruto. Escuchó atento la conversación.

-¿Ah, sí?- el castaño le seguía la corriente a su amigo.

-Sí...desde que está con Hinata ha cambiado mucho...

-Wow, ¿en serio?- decía Neji simulando asombro. El Hyuga mayor los escuchaba un tanto confundido.

-Sí...él solía tener pésimas notas...- dijo riendo –Pero al parecer ama tanto a Hinata, que cambió por ella...

-Eso es muy bueno...

-Sí...ahora él Hinata son los mejores alumnos de la clase...

Hiashi se levantó sonriendo y se fue adentrando en la mansión, con una expresión de tranquilidad. Neji y Kiba lo vieron, sonrieron y chocaron puños, su plan había resultado.

...

-Ino, debo contarte algo...- decía la peli rosa, mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos de aquella plaza.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?

-Bueno... ¿recuerdas que hace más de un mes me contaste que tú y Sai, bueno...?

-Sí, obvio que lo recuerdo... ¿Y qué hay con eso?

-Yo te dije esa vez que entre Sasuke y yo no había pasado nada...

-Sakura, ve al grano...

-Él y yo también lo habíamos hecho...

-Eso ya me lo imaginaba...- reía Ino, quien conocía mejor que nadie a la peli rosa.

-Bueno, ese no es el punto...

-¿Cuál es?

-Desde ese momento hasta ahora, no me ha bajado...ya sabes...

-¿Qué?- se alarmó la rubia – ¿Se cuidaron?

Sakura negó con la cabeza, mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-¿Tú crees que...?- decía la peli rosa en un sollozo.

-No lo sé amiga...- decía Ino abrazándola –Será mejor que vayamos a comprobarlo ahora mismo...

-Sí, vamos...

_-Interesante...Muy, muy interesante...-_susurraba la pelirroja, que había escuchado todo, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

...

Se encontraba tirada en su cama. Escuchando música en su ipod. –_Qué aburrido... ¿Qué estará haciendo el vago?_- pensaba la chica de las cuatro coletas.

-Temari...voy a casa de Matsuri...- su hermano menor se encontraba junto a la puerta de la habitación de la rubia –Avísale a Kankuro cuando llegue...

-No, espera...- se levantó rápidamente –Voy contigo, quiero ir a ver a Tenten... Hoy creo que hacen dos meses de lo de su madre...

-Pues, apúrate...- sonrió el pelirrojo –Te espero abajo...

Se puso un diminuto short color gris, una blusa fucsia ajustada y unas zapatillas en ambos colores en los pies. Se dirigió donde Gaara y se marcharon juntos. Ella sonrió de lado. No iría a casa de Tenten. Iría a la del vago...

...

"_Aún ni siquiera te tengo y ya tengo miedo de perderte, amor. Qué rápido se me ha clavado aquí adentro todo este dolor. Es poco lo que te conozco y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor. No tengo miedo de apostarte, perderte sí me da pavor. No me queda más refugio que la fantasía..."_

Sonaba el teléfono móvil de la castaña, quien acababa de salir del baño. Contestó la llamada con un: -¿Hola?

_-Hola, zorrita..._

-¿Tayuya?

_-Así es, zorrita..._

-¡Deja de llamarme así!

_-No quiero_...- reía –_Bueno, sólo te llamaba para decirte que te alejes de mi novio, ya que si no lo haces, sufrirás como las tontas de tus amigas..._

-¿A qué mierda te refieres?

_-Dentro de poco lo sabrás, sólo te advierto..._

Tayuya cortó la llamada. Tenten se quedó anonada. No entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero debía informarles a sus amigas.

...

-Hinata, necesito hablar contigo...

-P-padre... Sí, claro...- dejó los libros en su escritorio

-Hija...es sobre lo de tu novio...- dijo esto último bajando la cabeza.

-D-dime...- la ojiperla entrecerró los ojos, nerviosa.

-He decidido conocerlo...y darle una oportunidad...

-¡¿Qué? ¡Eso es increíble padre!

-Sí, pero hay una condición...

-¿C-cuál es?

-No me gustaría que se muestren demasiado juntos en público...- mencionó serio –Recuerda que son jóvenes aún, y que eso de los besuqueos y demás en público no me agrada nada...

-No te preocupes, papá...- sonrió sinceramente la chica –No te defraudaré...

El Hyuga mayor se retiró sonriendo. La ojiperla tomó su teléfono móvil, y rápidamente envió un mensaje de texto a su primo y a su mejor amigo. Todo fue gracias a ellos. Ahora lo único que faltaba era comunicárselo al rubio hiperactivo.

...

Sonó el timbre de aquella sencilla, pero bella casa, en donde se habían encontrado en dos o tres ocasiones para organizar la fiesta del colegio. Abrió la puerta una mujer no muy alta de estatura, de piel trigueña y cabello marrón, casi negro, quien la recibía con una sonrisa.

-¡Temari! A qué se debe la visita...

-Buenas tardes, señora Yoshino, vengo a ver a Shikamaru...- sonrió – ¿Se encuentra aquí?

-Ah...no, no se encuentra en estos momentos...- pensó un momento –Salió hace un rato, pero no recuerdo a dónde fue...

-Ya veo...entonces...-

-Espera...- le interrumpió -¡Shikaku! ¿Sabes a dónde fue Shikamaru?

-_Creo que fue a la finca de ciervos de la familia, amor..._

-¡Gracias!- gritó la señora, Temari rió –Puedes ir junto a él...si quieres yo te llevo...

-No, no se preocupe, señora, no quiero ser una molestia...

-No, descuida...- sonrió –Mi futura nuera no puede ser ninguna molestia...

Temari se sonrojó por el comentario, pero hizo como si lo había ignorado. Aprovechó que la madre de Shikamaru se había ofrecido a llevarla, ya que tenía muchas ganas de ver a _su_ vago...

...

-Negativo...- la peli rosa suspiró como aliviada, pero a la vez parecía entristecida.

-Bien, amiga...- sonrió la rubia, pero al verla decaída le preguntó -¿Qué sucede? ¿Querías estar embarazada?

-No, tanto así no...- suspiró, mientras unas lágrimas se dibujaban en su rostro –Pero no hubiera sido tan malo, estaría unida a Sasuke por siempre...

-Ay, vamos, amiga...- sonrió –Ustedes se aman, estarán juntos siempre...

-Eso espero...- se abrazaron.

_-¡Mierda! No resultó como esperaba, pero al menos estas fotografías me servirán para hacerla sufrir... Woow...salieron mejor de lo que me esperaba...- _pensaba la pelirroja escondida muy cerca de Sakura e Ino.

"_Tenten, necesito que...si Gaara pregunta si estuve en tu casa esta tarde, le digas que sí, porfis... Gracias... Tqm! Mañana te cuento donde estuve xD!"_

-Temari... un show es mi amiga...- susurró la castaña al leer el mensaje.

Se sentó en el sofá, tomó el retrato de su madre, contorneó la imagen de la misma con los dedos, una cristalina lágrima cayó de sus ojos. Realmente la extrañaba. Quería hablar con ella, contarle sus inquietudes, como antes. Quería abrazarla, refugiarse en sus brazos, como antes. Quería tenerla con ella, como antes.

...

_-¿De verdad, amor?-_ se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Sí...- la ojiperla respondía con entusiasmo –Debemos decidir cuándo... ¿qué tal mañana después de clases?

_-Me parece bien... Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por caer bien a tu padre, Hinata..._

-Naruto...no quiero que cambies, sólo sé tú mismo...

-_Lo sé amor...- rió –Pero sabes que estoy dispuesto a cambiar, o a muchas cosas más, si es para que podamos estar juntos, y te pueda hacer feliz..._

-Te amo tanto, Naruto-kun...

_-Yo también, Hinata, te amo demasiado, y no dejaré que nada ni nadie nos separe..._

Hinata sonrió. Mejor novio no pudo conseguir. Ella amaba a Naruto hacía tiempo, y él le correspondía, sentía que había cumplido su sueño. No podía estar más feliz.

...

-Aquí es, Temari...- la señora señaló un prado enorme. Estaba lleno de árboles, flores, arbustos y otras plantas, pero sobre todo, había muchos ciervos.

-Es hermoso...- decía la rubia maravillada.

-Bueno, puedes venir cuando quieras...- sonrió –Ah, Shikamaru debe estar por aquí, sólo búscalo.

-Ok, muchísimas gracias, señora Yoshino...

-No es nada, fue un placer, Temari... Bueno, yo me debo ir a hacer las compras, seguro Shikamaru te lleva luego a casa...

-No hay problema, gracias por todo...

La señora se despidió y se marchó. Temari dio una vuelta por toda la finca, acarició y mimó a varios ciervos y pájaros que se le acercaban. Luego de unos minutos de búsqueda, lo encontró.

Estaba en una colina particularmente alta, tirado en el pasto, con ambas manos bajo su nuca, durmiendo. Temari se mordió el labio inferior y, sonriendo, negó con la cabeza. Se acercó y lo observó mientras dormía, se veía muy guapo, según ella. Se acostó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho masculino, pudiendo así sentir el inmenso y fresco aroma a hierbas, que provenía del chico. Se acurrucó más a él e inmediatamente sintió cómo éste la rodeaba con sus brazos. Se durmieron un largo rato, abrazados, enamorándose cada vez más el uno del otro.

...

Estaba aburrida, no tenía nada que hacer, ni siquiera tenía tareas del colegio. Agarró su laptop y se conectó en facebook. Estaba observando tranquilamente las actualizaciones que contactos publicaban. Pero una publicación le llamó la atención: "Hyuga Neji ha pasado de Tener una relación a estar Soltero".

Sonrió. Estaba feliz, pero no se podía ilusionar. Vio que el castaño estaba conectado, así que aprovechó y le envió un –Hola Neji :)

-Hola, Tenten...- respondió rápidamente.

-¿Qué tal?

-...

No muy bien...

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Tayuya y yo terminamos...

La castaña rió en sus adentros, pero su amigo se podía encontrar triste, así que se limitó a responderle con un:

-Auch, que mal... Pero no te pongas mal, sé que pronto encontrarás a alguien mejor...

-Ojalá tengas razón, Tenten...

-Claro que sí, verás que esa persona aparecerá muy pronto...

-Gracias...

Se quedaron chateando durante toda la tarde. Ella le tiraba indirectas al chico, pero éste nunca lo comprendía, y eso que lo llamaban "genio". Ella sólo suspiró, en el fondo sabía que ya tenía que decírselo, ya que tarde o temprano se enteraría. Lo malo para ella era que él sólo la quería "como amiga".

...

Eran casi las 8 pm. El joven despertó, y la vio. Estaba ahí, durmiendo junto a él, abrazándolo. Se golpeó varias veces en el rostro, para comprobar si se encontraba en un sueño, pero no pasó nada. Lo único que consiguió fue hacer que la chica se despierte.

Estaba preparado para recibir un golpe, o un regaño por parte de la rubia, pero ésta se levantó y se quedó arrodillada en el pasto, frente a él, con una sonrisa.

-Así que por fin despertaste, vago...

Él simplemente sonrió.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó la rubia.

-Em...- miró su teléfono móvil, que traía en el bolsillo –Las 8 de la noche...

-Oh, no...- la chica miró al piso –Gaara y Kankuro no creerán que estuve en casa de Tenten...

-¿Te ibas a casa de Tenten?

-No, eso les dije a ellos, pero venía, desde un principio, a verte...

-Ah...- se sonrojó –por cierto... ¿cómo llegaste?

-Tu madre me trajo, dijo que podía venir cuando quería...

-Wow...- sonrió. Parecía que el mundo cambiaba cuando estaba con ella, dejaba de ser holgazán, dejaba de ser vago. –Tomamos una larga siesta...

-Sí, pero en realidad, quería hablarte de algo...

-¿Ah, sí?

-Si...- suspiró –Bueno, es que...Yo no amo a Hidan, pero no sé cómo decírselo...ya intenté de todas las formas posibles, pero él lo ignora, dice que igual va a estar conmigo...

-Temari, él está obsesionado contigo...- razonó el Nara –Eso es grave...

-Sí, lo sé...- decía decaída –Pero él hace cosas lindas por mí. No quiero lastimarlo tampoco...

-Tiene que entender tus sentimientos, y si te ama, debe dejarte ir...

-Sí, tienes razón...- lo miró a los ojos –Después de todo yo también amo a una persona...

-A-ah, ¿S-si?- decía con la voz entrecortada. Su corazón latía a mil por hora -¿Puedo saber quién es?

-Sí...-le sonrió –Esa persona...

"_Memories consume Like opening the wound I'm picking me apart again You all assume I'm safe here in my room [Unless I try to start again]" _

La música de Linkin Park sonaba en el teléfono móvil de la rubia. Ella rodó los ojos. Justo cuando le iba a decir a Shikamaru lo que sentía, era interrumpida.

-¿Hola?

_-Temari, ¿dónde estás?- era Kankuro –El primo Shun vendrá esta noche...dentro de una hora más o menos..._

-¿Qué?- preguntó sonriente –Iré para allá...- Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a su primito, y lo extrañaba exageradamente.

Cortó la llamada y se volvió a Shikamaru para dedicarle una tierna mirada y una gran sonrisa.

-Vago, me tengo que ir... Otro día te digo...

-De acuerdo, problemática...- le sonrió el Nara, un poco decepcionado -¿Te llevo?

-No es necesario...- respondió orgullosa.

-¿Sabes por dónde ir?

-Em...- se sonrojó –Tal vez no es tan mala idea que me acompañes...

Shikamaru rió, y luego de darse un gran abrazo, se retiraron del lugar. Mientras se iban, Shikamaru, por instinto, la tomó de las manos. Ella sólo se limitó a corresponderle el gesto. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que tenían algo, pero lastimosamente para ambos, eso aún no pasaba. Eran simplemente amigos.

...

**Y bueno... Seguimos con el ShikaTema... No se preocupen, ya estarán juntos dentro de poco...**

**¿Qué les pareció el cap.?**

**Espero que les haya gustado...**

**Gracias a todos por leer y comentar.**

**Dudas, quejas, sugerencias... ya saben que hacer!**

**Sayonara!**


	14. Simplemente, porque te amo

Simplemente, porque te amo.

Ya en la mañana, la chica se despertó con mucha energía. Se levantó e hizo su cama. Tomó sus cosas y su uniforme, ingresó al baño y, luego de desvestirse, abrió el grifo, del cual salía agua caliente. Se cepilló los dientes, y luego de terminar de asearse se vistió. Secó y peinó su corta y lacea cabellera rosa, para luego colocarse una vincha, color gris y blanca (al igual que su camisa y su falda del colegio). Bajó a la cocina, desayunó un jugo de naranja natural con unas tostadas. Se puso un agradable perfume, con esencia a cerezos. Se subió a la camioneta junto a su madre y se marchó rumbo al instituto.

Al llegar al lugar, se bajó y dio un beso a su madre. Ingresó muy alegre y sonriente como de costumbre. Saludaba a los profesores tranquilamente como siempre, pero luego, algo le llamó la atención: Todos los alumnos la miraban con un dejo de curiosidad, como si estuvieran hablando de ella. La peli rosa sólo lo ignoró y siguió caminando. Pero las miradas y los susurros no cesaron. Karin y su grupo susurraban algo, la miraban, y reían. Los del sonido y los akatsukis no se quedaban atrás, incluso Pain, que era sumamente serio, la miraba con curiosidad. Eso ya la estaba poniendo nerviosa, pero suspiró demostrando tranquilidad cuando vio a Hinata cerca.

-Hola Hinata...- saludó sonriente la peli rosa.

-Ho-hola...Sakura-san...- intentó sonreír.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que hasta la ojiperla la miraba extraño, así que decidió preguntar:

-¿Qué sucede, Hinata? Todo el mundo me mira raro, incluso tú...

-Sakura...mira esto...- decía la pelinegra mostrándole un _anuncio_ que figuraba en el periódico escolar.

-¿Qué?- la peli rosa se quedó atónita -¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Quién lo publicó?- preguntó desesperada.

-N-no lo sé, Sakura... pero todos lo han visto...- miró al piso apenada, ya que la peli rosa ya dejaba salir unas cuantas lágrimas. -¿Lo que dice aquí es verdad?

-No, no lo es... Pero nadie lo creería... ¿Quién me pudo hacer algo así?- decía en un sollozo, luego, abrió enormemente sus ojos, ya que la ojiperla le había dicho que _todos_ lo habían visto. –Sasuke... ¿Él lo vio?

-Sí, y se fue hacia su salón con la mirada perdida...

-Oh, no...

...

-Hola, Shika...

-Hola, Sara...- sonrió -¿Qué tal?

-Todo bien, ahora que te veo...- le sonrió, el chico se rascó la nuca, avergonzado – ¿Y tú?

-Bien...- recordó a Temari durmiendo, abrazándolo y sonrió –Muy bien...

-Que suerte... Oye, viste a la chica esa de pelo rosa...emm... ¿se llama...?

-¿Hablas de Sakura?

-Sí, ella...- sonrió –Pobre chica... Que publiquen en el periódico escolar que estás embarazada y no sabes de quién es el padre debe ser realmente duro...

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo se publicó eso? –preguntó el chico de la coleta, anonado.

-Esta mañana... pobre Sasuke...- dijo simulando pena –El guapo sí que quería a la chica...

-Pero... ¿Quién lo creería?- preguntó con un gesto de incredulidad.

-Bueno, se publicó una foto, en donde sale ella, saliendo de la farmacia, con la mano tocando su vientre y con unas lágrimas en los ojos...y la rubia esa mirándole con pena.

-Ya veo... pero alguien tomó esas fotos con mala intención. Meterse en la vida ajena y revelar algo tan delicado como eso es muy malo...- razonó el Nara –Y eso de que se sepa o no quien es el padre, es cosa de ella... Pobre Sakura... Si me llegara a enterar quien fue el/la que publicó eso, lo odiaría...

-Sí...- Sara tragó grueso, después de todo fue ella quien tomó las fotos y se las entregó a Karin para que las publique. Shikamaru no se podía enterar por nada del mundo que fue ella, porque la misma lo amaba, y no dejaría que se le escape de las manos uno de los chicos más apuestos del instituto. –Yo también lo odiaría... Es muy cruel...

...

Desde que le prometió que la ayudaría con Neji, Tenten pasaba mucho con Kankuro. Él, si bien no era muy apuesto, era muy simpático y cariñoso. La castaña apreciaba mucho el cariño que le brindaba el chico. Se encontraban en un banco charlando, estaban con Temari, Gaara y Matsuri.

-Pobre Sakura...- decía Matsuri.

-Sí... Imagínense lo que ha de ser...encima ella tiene novio, y eso de que "no se sabe de quién es el hijo" debe ser muy fuerte para Sasuke, eso lo hicieron para hacerla quedar mal... ¿no lo creen?- decía la rubia.

-En efecto... ¿Quién habrá hecho esto?- preguntaba el pelirrojo, con tristeza.

-Debieron ser las zorras...- decía Tenten crujiendo los puños –Las fotos pueden no significar nada, pero se malinterpreta... Además, ayer Tayuya me llamó, diciéndome que todas nosotras íbamos a sufrir...

-¡Las odio!- decía Temari crujiendo los puños. –Pobres Sakura y Sasuke...

-Sí, pobres... Se los veía tan felices...- decía Kankuro. El timbre sonó y cada uno se dirigía hacia su salón. Temari y Tenten iban juntas, cuando vieron que cerca de ellas se encontraba Neji, un tanto cabizbajo. La castaña quiso ir a abrazarlo, pero como vio que Kurenai-sensei ya ingresaba al aula, se contuvo. Esperaría hasta el receso.

...

-Sakura, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Sasuke, tienes que escucharme...- decía la peli rosa en un sollozo –Nada de lo que se publicó es verdad...

-¿Y por qué el anuncio? ¿Por qué tocabas tu vientre? ¿No sabes de quién es el hijo?- preguntaba el azabache quien parecía realmente confundido.

-Yo creí que estaba embarazada, así que fui a comprobar...

-¿Y bien?- dijo él sorprendido.

-Pues, si lo estuviera, tú serías el padre...- le sonrió tiernamente.

-Sakura, yo...-

-¡Hello students!- saludaba Yamato, el profesor de inglés, quien era particularmente perezoso, y cuando sus alumnos sonreían, él creía que se burlaban de él, o que le tomarían fotos. Era realmente especial...

-Hello teacher...- respondían todos.

Sakura miró a Sasuke tristemente, lo cual lo conmovió, y fue a sentarse junto a Ino. El Uchiha todavía estaba confundido, pero su amigo rubio lo acompañó, y con sus bromas le hizo sentir mucho mejor.

...

En el receso, Sakura creyó que su novio seguía molesto, lo cual le dolía mucho, así que le pidió a Ino que la dejara sola. Fue y se sentó en un banco en el patio, mientras tomaba un helado de chocolate.

Durante todas las clases del día no se hablaron, pero a la salida lo harían. Sonó dicho timbre y Sakura iría a su hogar a pie.

Sasuke estaba a punto de ir junto a ella, hasta que...

-Sasuke-kun... ¿Qué tal?

-Hola, Karin...- dijo fríamente el Uchiha.

-¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?- preguntó de manera seductora.

Sasuke le sonrió (apropósito, para comprobar algo), por lo cual ella se ruborizó y lo abrazó. Pero el azabache enseguida la apartó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué haces, Karin?...- se quedó un minuto en silencio. –Fuiste tú...- afirmó

-¿Eh?- lo miró confundida, luego sonrió –Vamos, Sasuke-kun... Sé que quieres venir conmigo...

-Te equivocas...- dijo mirándola con odio –Yo sé que fuiste tú la que publicó lo de Sakura...

-¡¿Qué dices?!- preguntó exaltada –Yo no hice nada... Que ella no se cuidara y que esté enrollándose con otros no es mi culpa...

-No vuelvas a hablar así de ella- le dijo en un tono amenazante –Y ahora, si me disculpas, me voy junto a mi novia... A ella la amo, y a ti...- pensó unos segundos – te odio, por querer separarnos...

-Pero Sasuke-kun...

-Sin peros, no te metas más en mi vida, Karin...- le dijo sin pensar –Y no le vuelvas a hacer daño a Sakura, porque soy capaz de todo por ella...

El Uchiha se marchó. La pelirroja se quedó inmóvil en su lugar -_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo me sale mal? Yo te amo, Sasuke...-_pensaba mientras desparramaba numerosas lágrimas.

-No llores, hermosa...- susurró _él_ en su oído.

-¿Eh?...

Se giró y _lo vio._

-¿T-tú? Vete...Idiota...- le dijo aún dolida.

-No, Karin...- sonreía él –Vine a hacerte compañía...

-¿Por qué?

- Porque te amo...

-Suigetsu...- susurró mientras éste la abrazaba.

...

-Hola Tem... Hola Hidan...- dijo esto último casi con repugnancia.

-Hola, vago...- le sonreía ella.

-Hola, pequeño holgazán...- se burlaba el akatsuki -¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Tsk...- bufó el Nara –Sólo quería preguntarle algo a Tem...

-¿En serio? Dime...- seguía sonriendo la rubia.

-Bueno, quería saber cómo te fue con tu primo...

-Ah, sí...- decía ella muy animada –Se quedará estos mese por aquí para solucionar unos temas del negocio de la familia, y se quedará en casa... Deberías conocerlo...

-Oigan, ¿qué hay de mí?- se quejaba Hidan –Yo soy el novio...y él sólo un niñato...- decía orgulloso, el Nara sólo frunció el seño.

-Cállate, Hidan...- pidió ella –Ambos lo conocerán, ya que tú eres mi novio, y el vago es mi mejor amigo...- el akatsuki la besó en los labios repentinamente.

-Emh, bueno, me tengo que ir...- dijo Shikamaru un tanto molesto –Nos vemos luego...- dijo y salió prácticamente corriendo.

-Wow, ¿qué le pasa?- se preguntaba la chica de las cuatro coletas. Hidan sólo sonrió y la volvió a besar (cosa que no le agradó nada a la chica), Temari era _suya _y no del vago.

Bueno, al menos eso era lo que él creía.

...

-Amor, no voy a poder ir esta tarde a conocer a tu padre, ya que tengo que ir a la casa de Kiba para hacer el trabajo de Matemáticas...

-Claro, no hay problema...- sonrió la ojiperla –Después de todo yo debo ir a la de Matsuri para lo mismo...

-Qué pena que no nos tocó juntos...- se lamentaba el rubio mientras la abrazaba.

-Sí...- sonrió –Emh, amor... Te molestaría que no nos mostremos tan _afectuosos_ por las calles, es que mi padre se enojará si nos ve, ya sabes cómo es de sobreprotector, y odia esas cosas...- pidió ella de manera muy dulce.

-No te preocupes...- sonrió entre dientes –Todo sea por permanecer a tu lado, porque te amo, Hinata...

-Naruto...eres el mejor... Te amo...

-Y tú la mejor, Hinata...- se sonrieron mutuamente y, acto seguido, un fugaz y tierno beso en los labios.

...

-¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?- se preguntaba a sí misma aquella chica sentada en un banco de la plaza principal de Konoha. –Justo ahora que todo iba bien...- una lágrima cayó de sus ojos.

-Aquí estás, amor...- le habló al oído desde atrás una grave voz masculina.

Ella tembló al sentir el aliento del chico en su nuca.

-Sa...sasuke...- dijo casi en un susurro, cerrando los ojos.

El chico se sentó a su lado. Ella lo miró y lo abrazó, mientras derramaba más y más lágrimas.

-Me debes odiar...- dijo en un sollozo –Y todo por una estúpida confusión...

-No digas tonterías, Sakura...- dijo él tomándola de la barbilla, obligándola a que lo mire a los ojos. –No podría odiarte, te amo demasiado... Incluso, no estaría tan mal que llegáramos a tener un hijo...Así nadie nos podría separar...Además, nunca creí eso de que no se sabía quién era el padre...obvio que sería yo... Pero sí tenía miedo de poder estar equivocado...- dijo con una tierna sonrisa de lado. La peli rosa lo miró sorprendida y lo abrazó.

-Te amo Sasuke...- le dijo aún lagrimeando –No estoy embarazada...

-Lo sé...- la miró tiernamente -¿Sabes? No me hubiera molestado ser un padre joven... Incluso se me vinieron miles de ideas a la cabeza...- comentó divertido.

-¿En serio?- dijo la chica ya sonriendo -¿Cómo cuáles?

-Bueno...- sonrió –Tal vez terminar este año en el instituto, pero luego seguir un curso rápido para poder trabajar y mantener yo mismo a nuestro hijo...- la chica sonrió, él continuó –También la posibilidad de que mi padre me deje trabajar en la empresa Uchiha... O hasta salir a vender golosinas por las calles...

-Ay, Sasuke...- reía ella, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Pero sabes, hay algo que en ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza...- dijo él repentinamente serio.

-¿Q-qué?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Nunca pensé en dejarte sola...- la miró tiernamente. –Porque te amo, amo tu sonrisa, amo verte feliz, amo estar a tu lado...

-Sasuke...- lloró ella –Yo también te amo...

En ese momento, con aquel dulce y apasionado beso, todos sus problemas se solucionaron.

Muy mal para Karin, quien intentó separarlos, inventando lo del embarazo y avergonzando a la peli rosa, haciéndola quedar mal frente a su novio.

Error.

A partir de ese momento, Sakura y Sasuke estaban más unidos que nunca.

...

"_I am beautiful no matter what they say Words can't bring me down I am beautiful in every single way Yes, words can't bring me dawn So don't you bring me down today"_

Cantaba aquella castaña observando el pequeño arroyo desde el diminuto pero hermoso puente, ubicado casi en las afueras de Konoha (muy cerca de la mansión Hyuga).

Ese era uno de sus lugares favoritos. Desde pequeña, acudía a ese lugar, cuando tenía dudas o problemas que resolver. También cuando se sentía sola, cuando su madre y su padre no estaban, y no tenía a nadie a quien contarle lo que le inquietaba.

Aquello que la inquietaba era, aunque lo quisiera evitar, su amor por Neji. Se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿cómo fue que se enamoró de alguien tan _inalcanzable_ para ella? No lo sabía, sólo sabía que lo amaba, y que deseaba con toda su alma que él sintiera lo mismo por ella.

Sumida en sus pensamientos miraba el arroyo con ternura, mientras las horas pasaban y pasaban. Ya estaba oscureciendo, eran casi las 7 pm, y ella seguía con el uniforme escolar. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza ¿cómo podía distraerse tan fácilmente? Si su padre la veía así, la mataría. Tomó su bolso, que se encontraba apoyado a su lado en el piso, y empezó a caminar rumbo a su hogar.

Desde escasos centímetros la miraban dos sujetos sumamente extraños, quienes sonreían maliciosamente. "Es perfecta" le dijo el más alto al otro, mientras se dirigían hacia la castaña.

Tenten, mientras caminaba a paso lento y tranquilo, encendió su ipod se colocó los auriculares, así que no se percató de que la estaban siguiendo.

Al alcanzarla, los sujetos, la tomaron con fuerza de los brazos y la cintura. La chica sólo tuvo tiempo de gritar un "Ayuda" antes de que le taparan la boca y la sujetaran con más fuerza. No sintió nada más, uno de los sujetos le inyectó alguna droga, ya que en menos de dos segundos cayó en sueño.

-¡Tenten!- gritaba el ojiperla, quien volvía de su clase de tenis, y presenciaba el intento de secuestro a su amiga. –No dejaré que te hagan daño... Eres demasiado especial para mí, y no pienso perderte...- susurró para luego correr en dirección a los sujetos extraños y marcar el número de Hiashi, llamándolo para que vinieran a ayudarlo.

...

-Dios, este tipo tiene la facilidad para dormirse en cualquier sitio...- decía Kankuro, observando divertido a su primo, quien dormía en el comedor, apoyando su cabeza en la mesa.

-¿A quién te recuerda?- le decía la rubia al Nara, sonriendo.

-Qué problemático...- se limitó a responder el chico, un tanto sonrojado –Por cierto Tem... ¿por qué no vino tu novio?

-Bueno, emm...- sonreía de manera nerviosa –Me dijo que no podría venir...

-Temari, ¿por qué le dijiste a Hidan que no estarías hoy en casa?- preguntaba Gaara, bajando las escaleras.

Shikamaru la miró levantando una ceja. La chica no sabía qué decir, hasta que el Nara se echó a reír.

-¿Qué?- preguntó molesta.

-No..., es que a veces de verdad dan ganas de evitarlo...- respondió el moreno rascándose la nuca. Todos sonrieron, cuando se dieron cuenta de que el primo de Temari despertó.

-¡Hola Shun!- saludó ella. –Traje a un amigo para que lo conozcas, se llama Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru, él es Shun, mi primo...

-Hola...- saludó desganado el Nara.

-Hola Shikamaru...- saludó de igual forma un muchacho de no más de 18 años, pelo largo y negro, ojos color miel, y de estatura mediana.

-Ustedes son iguales...- reía Kankuro –Creo que hasta pueden llegar a ser amigos...

-Sí, claro...- ambos sonrieron, pero con una expresión de aburrimiento en sus rostros.

-Nara, ven un momento...- le pedía Gaara, serio, señalándole que fueran a la sala.

El moreno sólo lo siguió.

-¿Qué?- se limitó a preguntar en cuanto estuvieron allí.

-Seré directo...- comentó con el rostro serio. –A mi hermana le gustas, lo sé bien, así que ni se te ocurra hacerle daño, porque sino...

-¿Q-qué?- preguntaba el Nara, con los ojos abiertos de par en par –E...eso no es cierto...

-Te considera más especial hasta que a su novio...- afirmaba el pelirrojo -¿Por qué otra razón te traería y a él no?- comentó lo obvio.

-B...bueno, yo...

-Eso era todo...- habló secamente el Sabaku No –Ya te advertí, así que si le haces daño...lo sabes...- dijo y se marchó.

Shikamaru se quedó perplejo. ¿Podría ser eso verdad? No lo sabía, pero lo descubriría. Él definitivamente no podría lastimarla, simplemente, porque la amaba demasiado.

**...**

**Hola! Disculpen si me tardé en actualizar, pero tuve unos problemitas...**

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal estuvo? Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado...**

**Medio cortito el capítulo me parece, pero lleno de amor. Eso le pasa a Karin por ser...tan...ya saben... jaja. **

**¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!**

**¿Me merezco reviews ahora?**

**¡Por fis! ¡Digan que si! :)**

**Hasta la próxima. Los quiero...**


	15. Mala influencia

**Mala influencia.**

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, miró a su alrededor, no estaba en su casa, pero reconoció perfectamente el lugar, era la mansión Hyuga. No lo podía creer, habían intentado secuestrarla, pero alguien la había salvado, y ya creía saber quién.

-Ya despertaste, Tenten...- decía el chico, aliviado.

Sí, era _él._

-Neji, yo...- no pudo hablar más. Empezó a llorar a ríos, estaba asustada, confundida, no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba.

-Ya, linda...- la tranquilizó él –Estás a salvo... Conmigo, nadie te hará daño...- susurraba al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba tiernamente.

-Gracias Neji...- decía la castaña secándose las lágrimas -¿Qué sucedió con esos sujetos?

-Tsk...- bufó el chico –Lastimosamente escaparon cuando vieron a Hiashi-sama acercarse...Pero lo importante es que tú estás bien...

-Gracias, infinitamente Neji...- sonrió tiernamente –No sé que hubiera sido de mi sin tu ayuda...

-Bueno, Hiashi-sama y el criado Anrokuzan también ayudaron...

-Sí, estoy eternamente agradecida con todos ustedes...- dijo sonriendo -¿Qué hora es?

-Las 9 de la noche...

-Oh, no...- se golpeó la frente –Si mi padre...-

-No te preocupes, Tenten...- la interrumpió –Él está aquí, lo contactamos hace un rato y vino inmediatamente...

-Debió haberse preocupado bastante...- miró al piso –Todo es mi culpa, no debí haberme quedado hasta tan tarde en aquel lugar...

-No...¿Cómo ibas a saber tú que esto pasaría?- la miró a los ojos mientras le acariciaba el pelo –Nada de esto es tu culpa, desde ahora..._Nunca te dejaré sola_... Nunca...

-Gracias Neji...- dijo sonrojada.

...

Era miércoles de mañana. Apagó su despertador y se levantó con pereza (como de costumbre), llevándose con él hasta las sábanas. Tomó sus cosas y se metió al baño. Se duchó con agua bastante caliente, ya que ese día amaneció con temperatura bastante baja. Se puso el uniforme del colegio y bajó las escaleras, para encontrar a su madre y su padre ya desayunando en el comedor. Saludó a ambos y se sentó junto a ellos, empezando a desayunar, desganado.

-Hijo, deja esa cara de aburrimiento... así no podrás conquistar a Temari...- decía divertida Yoshino.

-Tu madre tiene razón Shikamaru...- reía Shikaku –Será mejor que te pongas las pilas, a las mujeres no les gustan los hombres vagos como tú...

-¡Qué problemáticos son ambos!- decía Shikamaru, avergonzado. Se levantó de la mesa y se despidió. Mientras caminaba, pensaba _¿cómo su padre podía ser tan perezoso, que ni siquiera lo llevaba al colegio por no querer salir más temprano, y el padre de Chouji sí lo hacía? Bueno, de tal palo, tal astilla. _Llegó a la casa del robusto, el cual ya lo esperaba dentro del auto, junto con Choza, el Akimichi mayor. Saludó, se subió y se pusieron en marcha.

-Oye Shikamaru... ¿Qué hiciste anoche?- preguntó de pronto Chouji.

-Fui a casa de Temari...- respondió despreocupado. Enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y de que su amigo había malinterpretado y lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara. –No es lo que piensas...Conocí a un primo suyo, con el cual nos llevamos muy bien...

-¿Eso es todo?- decía el Akimichi, poco convencido. Choza los observaba por el espejo, divertido.

-Sí, es todo...- respondió desganado –Y tú amigo... ¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche?- sonrió.

-Estuve estudiando con Amaru, para la prueba de matemáticas de hoy...

-¡Mierda! No estudié nada...- se golpeó la frente –Kabuto-sensei me matará si vuelvo a rendir como la última vez...

-El amor..., siempre distrae...- agregaba el Akimichi mayor desde el asiento del conductor, mientras los jóvenes bajaban del auto, Chouji riendo y Shikamaru rascándose la nuca.

...

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntaba el rubio al ver la prueba encima de su pupitre. Realmente no había estudiado mucho con Kiba, ya que a cada tanto, encendían la play station y se ponían a jugar. Se lamentaba infinitamente por eso, debió haberle hecho caso a Sasuke y estudiar. Miró a su alrededor: Kiba estaba en su misma condición, o tal vez peor. Shikamaru estaba recostado sobre su hoja, tal vez ya había terminado. Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke y Shino rendían tranquilamente. Ino le pedía las respuestas a Chouji. Y Hinata..., ella estaba concentradísima en su hoja. Naruto la miraba, ella de repente lo miró también y le sonrió. Él le hizo unas señas, para que entendiera lo que le quería decir: "No sé nada". La chica lo miró con ternura, luego levantó la mano y preguntó al profesor:

-K-kabuto-sensei... ¿P-puedo quitar una hoja para mis cálculos auxiliares?- dijo tímidamente.

-Claro que sí, Hyuga...- respondió el maestro, que al parecer corregía otras pruebas en su escritorio.

La ojiperla arrancó la hoja de un cuaderno y escribió en ella. Naruto estaba a punto de entregar su examen en blanco, pero se detuvo al ver a su novia entregar el suyo, ya que mientras pasaba a su lado, le dejó un papel muy bien doblado sobre su pupitre. El rubio lo desdobló discretamente, y ahí estaban: todos los ejercicios resueltos. Él sonrió, y mordiendo su labio inferior, negó con la cabeza. Copió todo muy discretamente, terminó y entregó su prueba. Después de unos minutos, el profesor anunció que la hora de rendir terminó, ya que estaba por ser receso, y les dijo que corregiría las pruebas para la siguiente hora, ya que ese día tenían sólo matemáticas y ciencias. El timbre sonó y todos salieron al receso.

...

-¡No sabes cuánto te amo...!- gritaba el chico ni bien salían del aula. La ojiperla se ruborizó y lo abrazó. Naruto no paraba de besarla, ya que si pasaba la prueba, sería gracias a ella. –Te prometo que para la siguiente estudiaré y ya no tendré que pedirte que me ayudes. Haré que te sientas orgullosa de mí, Hinata...

-No te preocupes, Naruto-kun...- sonreía tiernamente la chica –Me gusta ayudarte...

-Eres única...- afirmó –Qué sería de mí sin ti...No sería nada...

-Gracias...- sonrió. –Yo tampoco sería nada sin ti...

-Iré esta tarde a conocer a tu padre...- recordaba él.

-Sí, ojalá salga todo bien...

-Va a salir perfecto...- aseguró el chico tomándola de la cintura –Tanto, que querrá que nos casemos...

-Exageras...amor...- reía ella, mientras él le hacía cosquillas.

...

-Esos dos... Se ven tan felices...- comentaba Temari, al ver a Naruto y Hinata.

-Sí, quisiera uno así...- decía la castaña –Aunque lo de ayer me ilusionó mucho más...

-¿Me vas a contar o no?- preguntaba ya intrigada la rubia –Hidan empezó a quejarse cuando le dije que estaría contigo en todo el receso...

-Vaya...- sonrió –Él te quiere para él solito...

-Bueno, la verdad, no me importa...- agregaba despreocupada. –Pero ese no es el punto... ¿Me cuentas?

-Está bien...- rió –Ayer, después del colegio fui a un lugar al que siempre iba con mi madre... Estuve mucho tiempo allí, pero se me hizo tarde. Cuando decidí volver a casa, siento que alguien me sujeta fuertemente del brazo, me giro y veo a dos sujetos con la cara cubierta. Me intentaron secuestrar.

-¿Qué?- se exaltó la rubia -¿Y qué pasó luego?

-Bueno...- se sonrojó –Al parecer me durmieron. Pero al despertar...a que no sabes en dónde aparezco...

-¿En dónde?

-En la mansión Hyuga...- rió. Temari se quedó boquiabierta, Tenten seguía emocionada –Neji me rescató, junto con el padre de Hinata y su criado. Contactaron a mi padre y me cuidaron toda la noche... Bueno, Neji me cuidó, y me dijo "Nunca te dejaré sola"...

-Wow...- decía la de las cuatro coletas –Qué hermoso...

-Dices hermoso, pero por poco me matan...- bromeó la castaña.

-¿No crees que ya es mucho?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que ya es hora de que le digas lo que sientes...

Tenten se quedó pensativa.

-¿Sabes qué...? tienes razón... Se lo diré en estos días... Si me acepta, genial... Y si no, paciencia... Tendré que fijarme en otro...

-¡Esa es mi amiga!- gritó la rubia y chocaron palmas.

_Esa _era Tenten. Decidida, confiada, esperanzada.

...

-Oye Neji... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, Kankuro... ¿De qué se trata?

-¿A ti te gusta aún Tayuya?

-Emh, no...- dijo fríamente –Ya no me gusta... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

El moreno no sabía qué decir. Obviamente no le diría que era para ayudar a Tenten, pero si no le inventaba una excusa, el ojiperla pensaría que él era gay o algo así.

-Es que me gusta esa chica...- se excusó.

-Ah, ya veo...- sonrió de lado –Quédatela, ella no es para mi...

-Ok, ok...- rió –Oye, ¿no crees que Tenten está cada día más bella...?- preguntó repentinamente.

Emh...- se quedó pensativo ¿por qué Kankuro hablaba siempre de la castaña? A decir verdad, estos dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, se empezó a poner celoso –Sí, ¿Qué hay con eso?

-Me refiero a que tú eres el más cercano a ella...- sonrió de lado –Si yo fuera tú... Hace rato la invitaría a salir...

-Ella es mi mejor amiga, yo la debo proteger...- afirmó –Además, no sé si sea correcto...

-Ay, vamos...- animó el moreno –Yo lo intentaría, no tienes nada qué perder... Quién sabe si después se forma algo más que amistad entre ustedes...

Neji suspiró y, sonriendo negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien... Lo haré, ¿A dónde la puedo invitar?

-A cualquier sitio... Hasta a esas fiestas de los viernes... Después de todo ella siempre va...

-Sí, creo que lo intentaré.

...

Después de que el receso terminara, todos volvieron a clases, y Kabuto les mostró sus pruebas. Algunos estaban emocionados, otros decepcionados, otros asustados, y a algunos... simplemente les daba igual. Tal era el caso de Shikamaru, quien había rendido regularmente, a pesar de no haber estudiado, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Después de entregar nuevamente su hoja, volvió a su lugar (al lado de Chouji, hacia la ventana) y se recostó en su pupitre. Pasaron varios minutos, tantos, que no se había dado cuenta de que el siguiente profesor ya había ingresado. Mientras el mismo explicaba la lección, Shikamaru dirigió la vista a la ventana, donde _la vio. _Sí, era Temari, quien estaba sentada también hacia la ventana de su aula (la del tercer año del bachillerato). Desde ese momento, ya no le quitó el ojo de encima. Ella no se daba cuenta, estaba muy atenta a la clase.

-Oye Shikamaru... ¿qué miras?- preguntó Chouji asomándose a la ventana. Shikamaru se exaltó y dejó de mirarla, su amigo lo comprendió entonces. –Ahh, ya veo... La mirabas...- dijo en un tono burlón.

-Qué problemático...- suspiró –No la miraba, sólo fue una coincidencia...

Chouji rió, Shikamaru siempre había dicho que _no_ creía en las coincidencias.

-Lo que tú digas...- seguía riendo el robusto. –Ya es hora de que le confieses, ¿no crees?

-Sabes que ahora es más problemático, ya que ella sigue con Hidan, de hecho, él no la deja ni un segundo...- razonó el Nara.

-No seas tonto...- citó el Akimichi –Deberías invitarla a tu finca más seguido... Podría pasar de todo...- recomendó.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que tienes razón...- sonrió –Uno de estos días, se lo diré sin rodeos...

-Así me gusta...- rió su amigo. –Eso era lo que quería escuchar...

-¡Nara Shikamaru!- se oyó un grito. -¿Podrías reiterar lo que acabo de explicar?

Genial.

Ahora Anko-sensei lo mataría.

-Qué problemático...

...

A la salida.

-Gracias por ofrecerte a llevarme a casa, Neji...- sonrió subiendo a aquella preciosa camioneta negra.

-No te preocupes, yo te prometí que no te dejaría sola...- la miró a los ojos. –Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas...- y le sonrió.

-Sí, estoy segura de eso...- lo miró tiernamente. Él le devolvió el gesto y arrancó el vehículo.

-Tenten...- dijo el chico con una pizca de timidez. -¿Te gustaría ir conmigo esta tarde a la playa? Sé que no hace calor, pero es un bonito lugar...

-Claro que me gustaría...- dijo sin dudar –Esta tarde debo llevarle algo a Hinata y de ahí nos podemos ir...

-Me parece bien...- sonrió el chico -¿No te molesta que ponga música?- preguntó insertando el pendrive en el reproductor de la camioneta.

-No, tranquilo...- sonrió nuevamente la castaña.

Iban tranquilos por la carretera, estaban solos, ya que Hanabi había ido a casa de Konohamaru, y Hinata fue a almorzar con Naruto. Escuchaban músicas románticas, Tenten se sabía la mayoría de las letras y las cantaba. Él, cuando podía, la observaba fijamente. Hubo un momento en el que ella cantó la canción y se recostó más en el asiento, como si fuera a dormir, y cerró los ojos sonriendo. Él (sin que ella lo notara) la observó unos segundos, se mordió el labio inferior y negó levemente con la cabeza. Definitivamente se estaba enamorando de aquella chica que desde siempre había sido su mejor amiga.

...

Por la tarde...

-Padre... Él es Naruto Uzumaki...mi novio...- dijo la chica con la voz entrecortada –Naruto, él es Hiashi Hyuga, mi padre...

-Mucho gusto señor Hiashi...- saludó el rubio riendo entre dientes, extendiendo su mano derecha a modo de saludo.

-Igualmente, Naruto.- respondió secamente devolviéndole el gesto en un apretón de manos.

Se sentaron en la sala y charlaron de varios temas. Las horas pasaban, y sin darse cuenta, a Hiashi le estaba empezando a caer bien Naruto, ya que era muy agradable y muy divertido. Incluso, se el rubio se puso a contar chistes, por lo que el Hyuga mayor reía. Hinata los observaba bastante contenta, todo estaba saliendo bastante bien.

-Hiashi-sama, llegó un correo para usted...- habló el criado.

El señor tomó el sobre y lo abrió rápidamente. Al sacar lo que había dentro, se encontró con _esa_ foto.

-Hinata, ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó levantando la voz.

-¿Q...qué...?- preguntaba nerviosa.

Su padre le mostró la foto: Ella estaba besando a Naruto, en público (como prometió que no haría), él tomándola de un poco más debajo de la cintura, y ella abrazándolo por el cuello. Se notaba claramente que había _más_ que un simple beso, y lo peor de todo, como dije antes, era en público. Ella no sabía qué decir. Hiashi miró a Naruto con desprecio, el rubio no entendía nada.

-¡Tú, vete de mi casa ahora!- gritó.

-¡Papá!- intentaba tranquilizar Hinata. –Hay una explicación...

Justo en ese momento, Tenten y Neji ingresaban a la mansión, presenciando el "espectáculo".

-No quiero saber nada...- replicó -¡Fuera!

-Pero señor Hyuga, yo...

-Vete de aquí, tú eres como todos...- dijo de manera fría –Los jóvenes de hoy en día están con una chica sólo para utilizar su cuerpo, y ellas les permiten... Las jovencitas de ahora se dejan llevar, y terminan criando hijos, a una edad en que deberían seguir estudiando...

-¡Papá, como puedes pensar eso de mí!- decía la ojiperla en un llanto, corriendo hacia su cuarto. Tenten la siguió. Naruto intentó hacer lo mismo, pero el Hyuga mayor se opuso.

-Vamos, señor...- rogaba el rubio. –Yo amo a su hija...

-¡Nada de eso!- decía en un tono bastante fuerte. –No quiero que te acerques a ella nunca más... No eres más que una _mala influencia_ para mi hija...

-Señor, no me puede prohibir ver a Hinata...- decía Naruto.

-Sí puedo...- sonreía orgulloso –Soy su padre y me debe obedecer... Ahora vete, o el criado te echará a patadas...

-De acuerdo, me voy...- se resignó el rubio –Pero seguiré luchando por ella. La amo, y ella a mí. No puede separarnos...- sonrió, pero con un dejo tristeza el rubio, para luego marcharse.

-Hiashi-sama, ¿no cree que exageró?- preguntaba bajito Anrokuzan, el criado. El Hyuga lo fulminó con la mirada y se dirigió a su cuarto. Neji, por su parte, negó con la cabeza. A veces le daban ganas de decirle a Hiashi lo que hacía bien y lo que hacía mal, pero éste lo regañaría. Lo que tenía que hacer era hablar tranquilamente con él, para que dejara en paz a Hinata, después de todo, la ojiperla ya sufrió demasiado y le dolía en el alma ver así a su primita.

-Oye Tem, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, enano...- sonrió la rubia.

-¿Quién le gusta a Tenten?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió –No me digas que ella te gusta...

-No, nada que ver... Yo amo a Matsuri...- aclaró –Sólo tengo curiosidad, ya que ella también es amiga mía...

-Ahhh...- rió –Pues... ¿no es obvio?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No te voy a decir quién es...- sonrió entre dientes –Puedes tirarme nombres, y por mi expresión, ya lo sabrás...

-A ver... ¿es Lee...?- preguntó fingiendo desinterés. Ella negó riendo. –Kankuro entonces...- agregó. La chica negó nuevamente. –Neji, ¿podría ser?...- preguntó. La chica sólo rió y se fue a su habitación. El pelirrojo sonrió, obviamente era Neji. Tomó su teléfono móvil y envió rápidamente un mensaje al castaño.

...

Al día siguiente, al llegar al colegio, Hinata al primero que vio fue a Naruto. Se tiró a sus brazos, con unas lágrimas recorriendo desde sus hermosos ojos claros, hasta resbalar por sus mejillas y terminar en su cuello. El rubio la observó con ternura, le secó las lágrimas y la abrazó con más fuerza aún. Neji, Tenten, Sakura y Sasuke, que estaban allí cerca, los observaron y sonrieron, la verdad era que ellos hacían una hermosa pareja.

Ya en el salón, la ojiperla sonreía, abrazando a su novio, ya que el profesor aún no ingresaba al aula (ya se imaginarán quién era xD). Pensaba que por lo menos en el instituto podía estar con él, sin que nadie se lo impidiera. Se quedaron así una media hora, hasta que el maestro ingresó al salón.

-Hyuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto...- llamó.

-¿Si Kakashi-sensei?- dijeron al unísono.

-Tsunade-sama los necesita a ambos en su oficina inmediatamente.- citó el peligris.

Ambos se miraron confusos, pero obedecieron al llamado.

...

Temari terminó de rendir su prueba y, como lo hacían todos los alumnos al terminar, salió del aula para no molestar a los que aún rendían. Se sentó en un banco, y empezó a reflexionar. Meditó sobre su relación con Hidan. Ella no lo amaba, no sabía por qué seguía con él, sólo le hacía daño la chico y a ella misma. Después de todo, ella amaba al _vago. _Sí, debía terminar con el de pelo gris.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, observó a su alrededor. No se había dado cuenta de que el akatsuki ya había terminado de rendir. Se encontraba en un banco a su izquierda. Meditó una vez más, y se dirigió hacia él.

El chico sólo miraba el piso, parecía perdido. Se sentó a su lado, y cuando estaba por explicarle que su relación ya no podía seguir, él se tiró a sus brazos. Un momento, él estaba ¿llorando? Ella lo observó confundida y se limitó a preguntar:

-Hidan, ¿qué sucede?- en un tono suavecito.

-Mi padre murió Temari...- dijo en un sollozo. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par. Definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba. –Por favor, no me dejes solo...- suplicó –Tú eres lo único que me queda ahora...

Temari cerró los ojos. No podía terminar con él, no ahora. Era sabido que él no tenía madre, sólo a su padre, pero ahora estaba _solo_. Ella sintió mucha lástima, después de todo, ella vivió lo mismo, y sabía lo que se sentía. No pudo hacer nada más. Sólo lo abrazó y le dijo con ternura:

-No te preocupes, no estás sólo...

...

-¿Nos mandó llamar, Tsunade-sama?- decía la ojiperla con la voz entrecortada, mientras ingresaban a la oficina.

-Así es.- respondió observando los papeles que tenía en sus manos –Tengo que decirles algo muy importante...- dijo al fin mirándolos a la cara.

-¿D-de qué se trata?- preguntó el rubio un tanto nervioso.

-Hinata...- se dirigió a la chica, ésta la miró, dándole a entender que prosiga –A partir de este momento, tienes prohibido estar con Naruto en las horas de clases...

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron al unísono –No puede hacer esto...- agregó el rubio.

-Mira, Naruto...- suspiró la mandamás –Si fuera por mí, les dejaría que estén todo el tiempo juntos, pero es un pedido hecho por el padre de la chica, y saben que las órdenes de los padres se deben cumplir...- explicó.

El rubio frunció el ceño, y se retiró enfurecido del lugar, dando un portazo. La directora negó con la cabeza, mientras que la ojiperla empezaba a derramar numerosas lágrimas.

-Disculpe, Tsunade-sama...- decía con la voz quebrada. –Si no hay nada más que decir, me retiro...- la rubia asintió y la Hyuga le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. –Con su permiso...- dijo, y salió casi corriendo. -_¿Cómo puede llegar tan lejos? No puedo creer que mi padre piense que yo soy una cualquiera...-_pensaba para sí misma, mientras ingresaba al salón.

Vio que su novio se mudó al lado de Sasuke. Ella agarró sus cosas, y se sentó junto a Kiba, ya que Shino decidió sentarse con Shikamaru (y por ende Chouji con Amaru). El morocho la consoló toda la mañana. Le partía el alma verla así, y le decepcionó por completo la idea de quién podría haber hecho tal maldad. Sí, ya sabía _quién_ era.

...

A la salida.

-Kin, debo hablar contigo...- dijo fríamente el chico.

-Claro, Kiba...- sonrió, pero él no le devolvió el gesto. Ingresaron a una heladería, ordenaron sus helados, y al sentarse, ella sintió cómo él la fulminaba con la mirada. -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Fuiste tú...- dijo él mirándola con mala cara. –Ahora entiendo todo...

-¿De qué estás hablando Kiba? ¿Acaso te volviste loco?- preguntó dejando el helado sobre la mesa.

-No te hagas la tonta, porque no te queda bien...- decía él, aún molesto. –Tú le mostraste la foto de Naruto y Hinata al padre de ella, ¿no es así?...

Ella tragó saliva, ¿ahora qué diría? Después de todo, estaba en lo cierto.

-No fui yo Kiba, en serio...- decía bastante nerviosa.

-¡A mí no me engañas!- gruñó el chico. –Tomaste la foto ese día de la fiesta, ya lo recuerdo todo...

-Pero...- suspiró resignada –Todo tiene su explicación...

-¡Así que sí fuiste tú!- dijo ya casi gritando -¿Por qué le haces daño a Hinata? Ella no haría daño ni a una mosca... Eres cruel. Tú y tus amigas son crueles...- aseguró –No quiero verte más, Kin...

El moreno se levantó e hizo un ademán de retirarse del lugar, pero ella lo sujetó del brazo.

-Espera, Kiba, no lo hice por crueldad...- habló la chica, al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué más lo harías, si no?- dijo él, soltándose de su agarre. Realmente no le creía nada, sus lágrimas eran tan falsas, como ella.

-Lo hice porque...- suspiró – Te amo, Kiba... Y quería hacer sufrir a esa chica porque tú la querías a ella y no a mí...- añadió –No soportaba la idea de que no me pertenecieras...

El chico abrió los ojos de par en par. Ella se acercó y estampó sus labios en los del chico. Él le devolvió el beso, tomándola de la cintura, no podía negar que la chica le gustaba, pero nada de eso justificaba su mala obra.

-No, Kin...- dijo alejándola de él. Se retiró del lugar un tanto confundido. La pelinegra se quedó en el lugar, llorando. Ella realmente lo _amaba _pero había un problema... sus _amigas_.._. _Ella nunca había sido _mala_ pero desde que se amigó con Karin y su grupo, todo le estaba saliendo mal. No podía negar que sus pelirrojas amigas eran una _mala influencia._

...

**Hola! He aquí un regalo, por haberme tardado en actualizar el capítulo anterior...**

**Neji es tan...ahhh! Kin se equivocó, si justo Kiba se estaba empezando a gustar de ella... Pobre Hidan... ¿no?**

**Hey! ¿Qué tal me quedó este cap.? Espero que les haya gustado...**

**Dentro de una semana vuelvo a actualizar.**

**Gracias a todos por leer...y por comentar!**

**Besos.**

**Bye!**

...

**¿Reviews?**


	16. Verdaderos amigos

**Verdaderos amigos****.**

**...**

-Esto es totalmente injusto...- decía la chica llorando. Había pasado una semana desde que le habían prohibido estar con Naruto. Lo que hacía su padre realmente ridículo, ¿cómo podía llegar tan lejos? Y todo por una maldita foto. No podía verlo en su casa, no podía estar con él en el colegio, sólo se mandaban mensajes de texto y chateaban por el facebook, pero obviamente, no era lo mismo. Y para rematar, su padre le hablaba de mala manera, siempre estaba gritándole.

-Estás aquí...- habló en un tono suave la ojiperla menor, mientras ingresaba al enorme cuarto de su hermana –Enseguida almorzaremos Hinata...

-No tengo hambre...- respondió fríamente, como nunca lo había hecho.

Hanabi frunció el ceño. Esa _no _era su dulce y tierna hermana mayor.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, hermana?- preguntó ya exaltada –Si sigues así te destruirás por completo...

-Es que ya no soporto...- decía en un sollozo.

La Hyuga menor la abrazó con fuerza, y la miró enternecida.

-Escucha Hinata...- habló dulcemente –Haremos algo para que papá deje de tratarte así... Mírate nada más...- dijo sintiendo lástima por su hermana, la cual todos los días (desde esa vez), al salir del colegio, se encerraba en su habitación y lloraba. –Te prometo que Neji y yo haremos algo...

-Gracias, Hanabi-san...- dijo ya más calmada.

-Pero sólo si comes algo, y dejas de llorar...- se burló al fin. Hinata sólo sonrió y asintió. Realmente _amaba_ a su hermanita.

...

_-¿Cuándo iremos a la playa? La semana pasada fuimos interrumpidos por lo de Hinata y Hiashi-sama...- _se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

-Neji, mañana es domingo...- respondió ella –Tenemos toda la tarde para ir...

-_Sí, ¿qué te parece si paso por ti a las 3:30 pm? Es que antes juego tenis..._

-Claro, me encantaría...- dijo entusiasmada.

_-Entonces... Así quedamos...- _agregó –_Nos vemos mañana, Tenten..._

-Sí...te estaré esperando... Te quiero, Neji...

-_Y yo a ti..._

Se cortó la llamada y la castaña se tiró a su cama. Suspiró abrazando su teléfono móvil y sonriendo de sobremanera. Estaba tan contenta, por fin... después de mucho esperar, ella y Neji estarían _solos._

...

-Temari... Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí...- sonrió tiernamente –No sé qué haría sin ti...- comentó mientras se sentaban en una banca ubicada en el centro de aquella plaza.

-No te preocupes, Hidan...- le devolvió el gesto. –Siempre tendrás mi apoyo...

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo él luego de unos segundos en silencio.

-Claro, dime...

-¿Te sigue gustando ese pequeño holgazán?

Ella se sonrojó un poco, pero lo disimuló con su sonrisa.

-Emh...- suspiró –No te puedo mentir... Aún me gusta un poco...

-No digas un poco...- sonrió de lado apenado –Sé que estás _enamorada_ de él...- afirmó. La chica no dijo nada, fijó su mirada en el piso como si estuviera perdida. Después de unos minutos de silencio incómodo, el akatsuki la tomó de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo. –Sólo dame unos días más...- susurró acercándola a él –Verás que _aún_ te puedo enamorar...- dijo para luego besar sus labios con suavidad. Ella no dijo nada, sólo le respondió el beso que, en vez de mejorar la situación, la empeoraba, ya que... en lo único que pensaba ella, era en su _vago _favorito.

...

No lo soportaba más.

Simplemente ya no lo soportaba. Durante toda esa semana, Kiba la había estado evitando. Trató de disculparse con él, con Naruto, con Hinata...pero nada resultaba. Estaba realmente arrepentida. Lo único que podía hacer era ayudar a que el padre de la ojiperla perdone al rubio.

Como no hablaba con nadie del grupo, decidió que lo mejor sería intentar charlar con Naruto, para así idear un plan, y todos salían ganando. También, algo que tenía muy en claro era que: debería trabajar mucho para ganarse nuevamente la confianza de Kiba.

Cambiaría de amigas, cambiaría de forma de ser, cambiaría _todo_ si fuera necesario. Lo único que quería era que las personas a las que hizo daño, sean felices. Quería dejar de ser _mala_, e intentaría, nuevamente, que Kiba se fije en ella. Lo haría todo, a fin de lograrlo, o dejaba de llamarse Kin Tsuchi.

...

El domingo llegó al fin. La mañana pasó volando. Tenten estaba terminando de almorzar y ya eran la 1:45 pm. Faltaba muy poco para que Neji pasara a buscarla. Después de cepillarse los dientes y lavar todos sus cubiertos, decidió tomar una siesta corta de una hora más o menos, y luego, tal vez le enviaría algún que otro mensaje de texto a Temari, para así prepararse para ir a la playa.

Llegó de su clase de tenis, se dio un baño y luego comió algo. Como faltaba media hora para ir por Tenten, decidió acostarse un momento y relajarse. Estaba tirado en la cama, ni siquiera quiso encender el televisor, tenía la mirada fija en el techo, mientras pensaba en ella.

Cerró los ojos lentamente, con la imagen de aquella castaña sonriéndole y bromeando, como siempre. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes de lo mucho que le gustaba su mejor amiga? Y encima, ahora estaba muy ilusionado, ya que Gaara le había mandado un mensaje de texto, en el cual decía: "_Neji, tienes todo a tu disposición. Luego de hablar con mi hermana, me pude dar cuenta de que Tenten está enamorada de ti. No desaproveches..." -_¿Será cierto?- pensó. No lo sabía, pero algo sí sabía: definitivamente le confesaría a esa chica sus sentimientos.

...

-¿Hola?- preguntó el rubio al contestar la llamada.

-_Hola... ¿Naruto?- _se escuchó la voz femenina desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Sí...- contestó -¿Quién habla?

-_Eso no importa ahora...- _decía la chica –_Sólo te puedo decir que... Si quieres recuperar a tu novia... Vete a la plaza "Hashirama Senju" dentro de dos horas. Te esperaré ahí..._

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?- preguntó ya con impaciencia. –Si es una broma...-

_-No es ninguna broma...- _lo interrumpió –_Sólo ve donde te dije, y lo sabrás..._

-¡Pero!- no pudo continuar, la llamada se había cortado. Frunció el entrecejo, confundido. Pero luego sonrió. Haría _todo_ para poder estar nuevamente con Hinata.

...

-T-tenten... estás hermosa...- decía el ojiperla, maravillado por la figura de la castaña, la cual sólo traía el traje de baño y un pareo cubriéndola.

-Gracias... Neji...- se sonrojó. -¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, vámonos...- dijo sonriendo y, tomándola del brazo, la llevó hasta su camioneta negra, donde le abrió educadamente la puerta del copiloto, y luego de que ella se incorporara, se sentó él en su lugar, dispuesto a partir.

Tenten sólo sonrió y miró tiernamente al castaño, tal vez Temari tenía razón, esa sería una tarde bastante _divertida._

_..._

-¡Mierda! Era una broma...- murmuró el chico, quien se encontraba en el sector principal de aquella plaza, al lado de la estatua de un ex presidente llamado Hashirama Senju. Chasqueó la lengua –Debí haberlo sabido...

-Hola, Naruto...- dijo la chica al encontrarse al lado del Uzumaki. –Te estaba esperando...

-¿Kin?- se sorprendió -¿Qué quieres? ¿Para qué me llamaste?- la chica se quedó en silencio -¿Para dañarme más de lo que ya me dañaste? No creo que se pueda...

Kin suspiró. Se esperaba esa reacción por parte del rubio. Bueno, no era para menos, por culpa de ella, Hinata y Naruto estaban sufriendo.

-Escucha, Naruto...- dijo apenada –Yo...realmente estoy arrepentida...

-¡Qué bien!- dijo irónicamente – ¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde para arrepentirse? Hinata está destrozada...

-Lo siento...- dijo ella al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella _no_ era así. Desde que había discutido con Kiba, estaba más sensible que nunca. –Fui una estúpida...- afirmó –Por mi culpa ustedes están sufriendo, y no se merecen sufrir. Son excelentes personas, eso lo sé. Además...lo perdí...- una lágrima cayó de sus ojos. –Perdí a Kiba... No sabes cuánto lo siento Naruto. Haría cualquier cosa para remediarlo...- dijo ya en un sollozo.

El rubio la miró enternecido. Lo que más le conmovía eran las lágrimas de una chica. Y más aún cuando se daba cuenta de que esas lágrimas eran _sinceras._ Esa chica estaba realmente arrepentida.

-No...- dijo suavizando su voz. –No te pongas así...- pidió con calma. –Tenemos que pensar en algo para solucionarlo. Primero lo de Hinata y su padre, y luego...- suspiró –Yo hablaré con Kiba...

-¿Harías eso por mi?- preguntó mientras se secaba las lágrimas. El rubio asintió. –Gracias, Naruto...

...

-Ya hace frío...- decía Tenten tiritando y abrazándose a sí misma.

Claro. Era otoño, casi invierno y ¿a quién se le ocurría ir a la playa? A ellos dos. Él sonrió, estaban completamente solos. No había nadie a su alrededor, las pocas personas que habían asistido ya se habían marchado.

Con su brazo derecho la rodeó por los hombros. Ella se sonrojó, pero se acurrucó al pecho del chico, quien ahora ya la rodeaba con ambos brazos. Estuvieron así por un largo tiempo, donde un pacífico silencio (que resultaba un poco incómodo) reinaba el lugar. El sol ya se ocultaba, dejando así una maravillosa vista. Tenten observó el paisaje con los ojos brillosos, y una sonrisa preciosa. –Es hermoso...- susurraba la castaña. Neji la observó, se mordió el labio inferior, y respiró profundo.

Era hora de decirle.

...

-Naruto, lo siento...

-Kin, deja de pedir disculpas...- decía ya sonriendo el rubio.

-¿Crees que funcionará?- preguntó dudosa.

-Claro que funcionará...- aseguró.

Una vez en frente, tocaron el timbre. Les abrió el criado de la mansión, el cual, al _reconocerlo _se sorprendió enormemente, pero igualmente los dejó pasar.

-Hinata-sama no se encuentra en estos momentos...- comentó serio el señor.

-No es con ella con quien quiero hablar...- aclaró el rubio, aunque también quería hablar con la ojiperla.

-Entonces ¿con quién?- preguntó curioso el criado.

-Con Hiashi Hyuga...

...

-Tenten...- habló suavemente.

-¿Sí?- ella volteó a verlo a los ojos, a esos hermosos ojos. Se miraban fijamente, pero ninguno de los dos dejaba de sonreír.

-Tengo que confesarte algo...- dijo un tanto nervioso.

-Dime...- se limitó a decir la castaña. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, pero su sonrisa no desaparecía.

Era hora.

-T-tú...Me gustas mucho... – dijo en un susurro perfectamente audible. –Nunca te lo dije por miedo a perder nuestra amistad, pero ya no aguantaba...- dijo él sin rodeos. La chica abrió los ojos de par en par. Definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba.

Él, al no recibir respuesta alguna, se comenzaba a inquietar. Se había apresurado demasiado, tal vez decirle lo que sentía había sido un _error_.

-Neji...- la chica cerró los ojos –Yo te amo...- dijo con una enorme sonrisa formada en los labios.

El chico no podía estar más feliz. Ella, en cambio, creía estar en un hermoso sueño, así que se pellizcó el brazo, y como no sucedió nada, sonrió. Supo que era verdad. Respiró profundo, su corazón seguía latiendo a toda velocidad, no sentía sus piernas, no sentía sus brazos, no sentía nada. Bueno, algo sintió luego: los labios del chico presionando los suyos, y las suaves manos masculinas acariciando sus sonrojadas mejillas. Tardó en responderle el beso, pero lo hizo al fin, agregándole mucha pasión.

...

-Oh, no...- susurraba la chica al ver _quién _se encontraba junto a ella debajo de las blancas sábanas.

-Hmmm...- decía por su parte el chico, mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a aquella pelirroja. Sonrió de lado, ella ya era _suya_.

-Suigetsu, despierta...- decía ella moviéndolo escandalosamente. –Ya son casi las nueve de la noche, hemos estado durmiendo toda la tarde...

-No sólo dormimos...- dijo él mirándola con lujuria. Ella se sonrojó, pero de inmediato le enzoquetó un puñetazo en la frente, dejando atontado al chico, que por su parte sólo reía. La chica se levantó de la cama, cubrió su desnudez con una de las sábanas, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al tocador de su habitación.

-Salgo enseguida...- dijo quedándose en la puerta. –Levántate, será mejor que te vayas... Nadie creerá que viniste a hacer la tarea...

-Está bien...- dijo desganado. -¿Te vas a despedir así?- dijo riendo con sorna.

-¿Como así?- preguntó ella colocando las manos en su cintura, como retándolo. El albino volvió a reír, se levantó inmediatamente del lecho y se le lanzó encima a la chica, para darle un largo y apasionado beso.

-Suigetsu basta...- dijo ella riendo al separarse. –Mejor vete...

-Pero no me quiero ir...- insistía él. –Quiero estar contigo siempre...- dijo en un tono tierno. La pelirroja se conmovió, pero el chico debía irse.

-¡Vete!- ordenó riendo. El chico lo entendió: debía irse, o le dolería mucho. Se vistió rápido y le dio un último beso antes de partir.

-_Ya eres toda mía, Karin...-_ murmuró ya fuera del lujoso apartamento en donde residía la pelirroja.

...

-Hablemos, por favor, señor...- dijo el rubio educadamente.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar...- dijo furioso el Hyuga mayor. –Ya te dije que no te quiero cerca de mi hija...

-Pero señor Hiashi...tiene que escucharme...- decía con desesperación el joven Uzumaki.

-Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir...- interrumpió –Ahora, ¡largo!

-¡Espere!- saltó la pelinegra. –Enserio señor, tiene que escuchar a Naruto... él es sincero con usted y con todo el mundo, por favor...

-¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó duramente.

-Me llamo Kin...- suspiró –Soy _amiga_ de Naruto y de Hinata...

-¿Y eso qué?- Hiashi ya estaba harto –No tiene importancia, no cambiaré de opinión...

-Escuche, señor...- insistía Kin –Todo es culpa mía...- aclaraba. Hiashi frunció el entrecejo, confundido. –Yo fui quien le envió esa foto... lo hice porque estaba celosa de Hinata, celosa de que fuera tan bonita y querida por todos, de que fuera tan inteligente, y de que tuviera a alguien tan increíble a su lado. Naruto es un chico excelente, es amable, es sincero, es buen amigo... pero por sobretodo, él _ama _a su hija, y estaría dispuesto a todo por ella, por su felicidad...- decía decidida la chica. El Hyuga miró a Naruto, se notaba la cara de desesperación que tenía. Y la chica parecía muy segura de lo que decía. –Por favor, perdónelos, todo fue un truco mío, lo hice por maldad. Su hija es la mejor persona que conocí, junto con Naruto. Ellos en verdad se aman, lo de la foto no significa nada, fue sólo un beso. Fui yo la que lo agravé...- sentenció.

-Bueno...- meditaba Hiashi –Eso no justifica que me haya desobedecido... Ella me prometió que no se mostraría así públicamente...- decía. Justo en ese momento, Hinata ingresaba a su hogar, acompañada de Hanabi. Su rostro se iluminó al encontrarse con él.

-N-naruto-kun...- murmuraba cuando unas lágrimas de felicidad brotaban de sus ojos.

-¡Hinata!- decía el chico, corriendo para abrazarla. Hiashi los miraba serio, realmente se veían _felices_. –Escuche señor...- suspiraba Naruto. –Eso que está en la foto pasó antes de que le dijera a Hinata lo de salir en público. Si ya lo hubiera prohibido antes, no desobedeceríamos.- explicaba –Por favor, apruebe lo nuestro. Yo realmente la amo. Y si tengo que cambiar mis notas en el colegio, o mi forma de ser, o cualquier otra cosa, lo haré, haré lo que sea para hacerla feliz... Quiero tenerla a mi lado toda la eternidad, como mínimo...

Hinata, Hanabi, Kin, el criado, y hasta Hiashi se conmovieron por las palabras del rubio. El Hyuga miró a su hija, quien parecía una niña pequeña, abrazada a Naruto. Suspiró resignado, y sonrió.

-De acuerdo...- suspiró resignado –Tienen la aprobación del padre...- dijo ya calmado.

-¡Papá!- exclamaba la ojiperla, corriendo a abrazarlo. Naruto abrazó a Kin, y Hanabi (no sabía por qué) abrazó al criado.

-Gracias, señor... No se arrepentirá.- comentaba el rubio con un brillo en los ojos. Luego miró a la pelinegra –Primer paso, completado. Ahora lo tuyo, Kin...- dijo riendo entre dientes. Kin se sonrojó, pero rió también. Ahora sí se había conseguido _verdaderos amigos._

...

-¡¿Qué Neji te dijo qué?!- gritaba exaltada la rubia, mientras ingresaban a su salón de clases.

-Shh...- la silenciaba la castaña, colocando el dedo índice delante de sus labios. –Ambos nos declaramos...- comentó sonriente y sonrojada.

Temari pegó un gritillo, que llamó la atención de muchos, y abrazó a su amiga. – ¡Por fin amiga!- decía sonriente.

-Sí...estoy tan feliz...- decía mirando al cielo. –Pero y... ¿qué hay de ti?- le preguntaba repentinamente.

-Nada aún...- decía suspirando amargamente. A lo lejos, se lo vio a Hidan tirándole un beso. La rubia sólo sonrió y le devolvió el gesto.

-¿No lo terminaste aún?- preguntaba sorprendida la castaña.

-No pude, Tenten...- dijo resignada –Él estaba pasando un mal momento, no tendría corazón si le terminara así como así. Yo no lo soportaba, pero él me demostró que de verdad me quiere...

-Temari...- le decía apenada –Él tendrá que entenderlo, después de todo él sabe que amas a... el "vago"...- comentó divertida.

-Lo sé...- decía amargamente –Tal vez lo termine en estos días. Pero la verdad es que no quiero herirlo, además, el "vago" y yo sólo somos buenos amigos...- suspiró -¿Qué tal si se lo digo y quiere que nuestra amistad termine? Yo no quiero eso...- suspiró.

-Bueno, no lo sabrás si no lo intentas...- sonreía la castaña.

-Sí, tienes razón...- sonrió por fin la rubia.

...

-Sara...yo...- decía el chico, la verdad era que ya estaba cansado de que esa pelirroja lo trate como si fueran novios.

-No te molestes conmigo, Shika...- sonreía ella tomándole la mano e ingresando a la cafetería. –Es que te extrañé, y quiero estar contigo por lo menos en el receso, ya que no compartimos clases...

-Sí, no te preocupes...- decía resignado. –Todo está bien...- suspiró.

...

-Qué problemático...- murmuraba la rubia al ver la larga fila en la cafetería. La castaña la miró y se echó a reír sonoramente, llamando la atención de muchos.

-Cada día se parecen más...- comentaba divertida. –Vas a su finca muy seguido... ¿no?

Temari asintió. Era verdad, iba casi todos los días a cuidar y jugar con los ciervos. Desde la primera vez que vio a uno, adoró esos animales. Le transmitían algo que no sabía bien qué era, pero le llenaba de felicidad. Y lo que más le gustaba de ellos era que le recordaban a _él._

-¿Suelen estar solos, verdad?- la rubia volvió a asentir. –Entonces deberías aprovechar uno de estos días, para decirle lo que sientes...

-Sí amiga...- sonrió –Ten por seguro que lo haré...

Su sonrisa se borró del rostro al _verlos_ nuevamente ingresar juntos al lugar. Justo cuando se armaba de valor, tenía que verlos así. Bueno, ya lo decidió, no se rendiría, aunque tenga que hacer pedazos a Sara.

**.**

**.**

**¡Holaaaa!**

**¡Volví! Si me tardé un poquito es por culpa de esos malditos exámenes que me tienen como loca...xD. Pero estoy viva, y con muchas ganas aún...jeje.**

**¿Qué tal me quedó este capítulo? Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Un toque de NaruHina y NejiTen...y la pesada de Sara que tiene que arruinarlo todo...**

**Mil gracias a todos los lectores, y a los que me dejan sus reviews, enserio me hacen sentir súper bien... Si les interesa, lean mi otro fic: "Rock, amor y algo más". Tiene SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NaruHina, NejiTen, GaaMatsu, etc. ¡Por favor denle una oportunidad!**

**Besitos a todos y... ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**...**

**¿Reviews?**

**...**


	17. Por accidente

**Por accidente****.**

-Parece que por fin las cosas se arreglaron...- decía Sakura con una gran sonrisa, al ver al rubio y la ojiperla abrazados en un rincón de la cafetería.

-Hmp...- sonreía Sasuke –El idiota logró convencer al padre de Hinata...- sonrió de lado –Ese Naruto...nunca se rinde...

-Sí... Es un idiota, pero es incansable...- sonrió Ino. -¡Wow! Parece que no son los únicos...

Sasuke, Sakura, Sai y los demás se voltearon hacia donde miraba la rubia. Definitivamente se sorprendieron al _verlos_ juntos, tomados de la mano.

...

-Neji, todo el mundo nos mira...- decía la castaña ruborizada.

-No te preocupes amor...- le sonrió –Es mejor si todos lo saben...

Tenten abrió sus ojos enormemente, ¿escuchó bien? Neji la llamó "amor". Esbozó una enorme sonrisa, sujetando más fuerte la mano del chico. Éste le dedicó una mirada tierna.

Se acercaron a sus amigos, sentándose en la mesa de siempre.

3

2

1...

-¿Desde cuándo salen?- preguntó eufórico Lee.

-Tenten, ¿Neji es romántico?- saltaba Ino.

-Más les vale que nos cuenten todo...- amenazaba Sakura.

-Si tienen algo que contar...estoy aquí, para eso están los amigos, yo los escucharé...porque soy su amigo...- decía seriamente Shino.

-Hmp...- sonrió Sasuke. -¿Nos lo van a contar?

-¿Neji la tiene grande?- todos miraron a Sai, enfurecidos. Ino le dio un puñetazo en la frente.

Neji se rascó la nuca... ¿por cuál empezaba? Tenten soltó una carcajada bastante sonora, por lo cual todos la quedaron mirando.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Kiba.

-Esto les sorprendió de verdad, ¿no?- preguntó la castaña. Todos asintieron. –Bien, empecemos con la conferencia de prensa...- bromeó.

Durante todo el receso, los bombardearon con preguntas. Ellos respondían tranquilamente, dejando en claro, que cada vez se querían más.

-Kiba, debo hablar contigo...

-¡Naruto!- exclamó el moreno –Ya me enteré de que todo se solucionó... Felicidades...

-Gracias, amigo...- sonrió –Oye, ¿sabes quién me ayudó en todo esto?

-No...- dijo frunciendo el ceño, confundido -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque...- suspiró –Me ayudó Kin...

-¡...!- se sorprendió, luego frunció el ceño. – ¿Y eso qué?

-Ella lo hizo principalmente para recuperar a alguien...

-¿A...?- lo miraba indeciso el moreno.

-A ti, Kiba...- sonrió –Ella te ama...

El Inuzuka se quedó boquiabierto, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

-No, no lo creo...- dijo y se marchó casi corriendo.

_-¿Y a este qué le pasa...?- _pensaba el rubio confundido.

Nunca entendería a Kiba...

...

Habían pasado unos meses, y se acercaba el fin de año. Era jueves.

Se sentía demasiado _solo. _Después de todo, estaba solo. Gaara tenía a Matsuri, Temari estaba con Hidan, y además Shikamaru se gustaba de ella... ¿y él? No tenía a nadie.

Hacía poco que le gustaba Tenten, incluso él intentó conquistarla, pero cuando supo que ella amaba a Neji, decidió que lo mejor sería dejarla ir. Estaba aburrido, sin ninguna chica en su vida... y él adoraba las chicas.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, caminaba por la cafetería, mirando el piso. No se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba a él, en su misma dirección.

¡...!

Sí, todos escucharon el ruido de las bandejas al caer al piso, y todos vieron cómo quedaban sus ropas llenas de salsa y soda.

-¡¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde caminas?! Idiota...- gritaba la pelirroja, sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo...- murmuró él levantándose y tomando unas servilletas. –Arriba...- decía tendiéndole la mano.

La chica, (quien hasta ese momento permanecía con los ojos cerrados) lo miró y agarró su mano. Él le pasó unas servilletas y la ayudó a incorporarse y limpiarse.

-Gracias...- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. -_¡Qué guapo!-_ pensaba para sí misma, la verdad era que esa chica tenía unos gustos muy particulares. –Lo siento...yo...

-No es nada...- sonrió entre dientes. -¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó galán.

-Karui...- le sonrió. -¿Y tú eres?

-Kankuro...- respondía levantando las bandejas del piso.

-Mucho gusto, Kankuro...- decía la chica alejándose. –Nos volveremos a ver...- sonrió coqueta.

Oh sí.

Había encontrado lo que buscaba.

...

-Planeta Tierra llamando al vago...- decía la rubia chasqueando los dedos en frente de los ojos del moreno.

-Ahh...emh, lo siento...- se rascó la nuca –Estaba distraído...

-No me digas...- bromeó –Oye, hoy para las 3:30 pm en la finca, ¿no?

-Sí, yo estaré para esa hora...

-Claro, ahí nos veremos...

Temari rió en su interior, esa tarde podría _decirle_, ya no le importaba si él la rechazaba, esa tarde estarían _solos_.

-¿A dónde irán?

O tal vez no.

-Hi-hidan...- sonrió Temari. –Bueno, hoy iré como siempre a la finca del vago...

-¿Para?- preguntó el akatsuki, quien fulminaba con la mirada a Shikamaru.

-Qué problemático...- suspiró –Ella siempre va, cuidamos a los ciervos. Necesitan un cuidado especial y...-

-Ya entendí...- interrumpió Hidan –Si sólo van para eso... No les molestará que yo vaya ¿o sí?

-No...- sonrió nerviosamente Temari -¿Verdad Shikamaru?

-Claro...- dijo molesto –No hay problemas, puedes venir...

-¿No será fantástico amor?- el chico besó a Temari, la rubia sólo sonrió.

-Nos vemos esta tarde, vago...- ella le besó en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos, holgazán...- se despidió el akatsuki riendo con sorna.

-Adiós...- murmuró mientras los otros dos se alejaban. En eso llega Sara, quien lo abraza y lo besa en la mejilla. Él sonrió de lado. Si Temari llevaba a Hidan, ¿por qué el no a Sara? –Oye, Sara... ¿Te gustaría venir a conocer mi finca de ciervos?

-Claro que sí Shika...- sonrió ampliamente. –Me encantaría...

-Pues, te llevaré hoy... ¿aceptas?

La pelirroja pegó un gritillo que se escuchó en todo el instituto. Shikamaru rió, eso lo tomó como un _sí._

...

-Sakura, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro que sí Kiba...- sonrió -¿De qué se trata?- preguntaba mirando su libro de matemáticas. Kabuto los había puesto en pareja, y a la peli rosa le tocó con el morocho.

-Bueno...- suspiró -Qué harías si te gustaras de...por ejemplo...Lee...- Sakura se echó a reír, el Inuzuka continuó –Pero Lee está enamorado de...Tenten... Entonces tu ayudas a Lee con Tenten, y conoces a... Sasori... En cuestión de días, él te empieza a gustar, pero luego descubres que Sasori hizo algo muy malo que lastimó a Tenten y a Lee...

-Uff! Eso estaría muy mal...- pensó la peli rosa.

-Espera, aún no termino...- la interrumpió –Te enfureces con Sasori, porque pensabas que era una buena persona, y dejas de hablarle, pero luego te dice que hizo todo eso porque te amaba, y estaba celoso de que tú sigas amando a Lee...- cerró los ojos -¿Qué harías?

-Bueno...- la Haruno se quedó pensativa unos segundos. –Le daría una oportunidad a Sasori, todo el mundo comete errores, ¿no? Y puede que su amor sea sincero.

Kiba pensó unos minutos, luego sonrió.

-Gracias, Sakura...

-Para eso están los amigos...

-¡Trabajen! Tienen 10 minutos para terminar el trabajo...- decía Kabuto mirando el reloj que se encontraba en la pared del curso.

-¡Mierda!- dijo Kiba, quien no había resuelto ningún problema. Sakura rió y negó con la cabeza.

...

La salida llegó más rápido de lo que esperaban.

Naruto estaba llevando a Hinata a su casa, iban tomados de la mano, con auriculares en los oídos. Cantaban las músicas que escuchaban cuando de repente, el rubio sintió que alguien le golpea en la espalda. Sintió un escalofrío y se giró.

-¡Kiba! Me asustaste idiota...- sonrió con una mano en el pecho. -¿Qué ocurre?

-Bueno...- miró el piso – ¿Tú tienes el número de Kin...?

Naruto miró a su novia y ambos sonrieron. Tomó su teléfono móvil y le dictó el número a su amigo. Luego lo miró con una sonrisa pícara, y le preguntó:

-¿La vas a llamar?

Kiba sólo sonrió y se alejó de la parejita, murmurando un:

-Mañana te cuento... Gracias...

-B-buena suerte...Kiba-kun...- dijo amablemente la ojiperla.

-Sí, buena suerte...- sonrió entre dientes el rubio. –No te aproveches de la pobre...

Hinata le dio un leve codazo a su novio, lo que hizo que Kiba riera a carcajadas. Se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado, el Inuzuka con la vista pegada al móvil.

...

Por la tarde...

-Tenten... ¿te gustaría cenar esta noche conmigo?

-Claro que sí, Neji...- sonrió la chica.

Él se acercó a ella y depositó un casto beso en sus labios. La castaña quedó atontada por la acción de su novio. Se estremeció y soltó una risita, que conmovió al ojiperla.

-Neji...- dio ella bajando la cabeza repentinamente -¿Estás seguro de esto?

-¿De qué hablas, Tenten?- preguntó él confundido.

-De lo nuestro...- dijo entristecida.

-¿A qué te refieres? Claro que estoy seguro...

-Es que todavía no puedo creerlo...- decía cerrando los ojos –Alguien tan perfecto como tú nunca se fijaría en alguien tan común como yo...- miró el piso –No, sé... Alguien que tiene tantas chicas lindas alrededor... ¿por qué me elegiría a mí?

El Hyuga frunció levemente el ceño, se acercó a la castaña y le levantó con el dedo la mandíbula, obligándola así a mirarlo a los ojos.

-No seas tonta, amor...- dijo sonriendo –No digas algo tan incoherente... No soy perfecto, incluso soy un idiota en muchos aspectos...- acercó sus labios a los de ella, al punto de que podían sentir la respiración del otro –De hecho, para mí tú eres la mujer perfecta, y te elegí porque te amo... Eres lo más hermoso que tengo en la vida, es por eso que te protegeré, y nunca te dejaré sola...- susurró antes de que sus labios se junten.

Al separase, la castaña se mordió el labio inferior, y unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron de su rostro. El Hyuga la miró sorprendido. – ¿Tenten...?- dijo preocupado. -¿Dije algo malo?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Eso fue lo más hermoso que me han dicho en la vida...- dijo secándose las lágrimas –Te amo demasiado, Neji...

-No más de lo que yo te amo...- le dijo él con una mirada llena de ternura –Y no lo dudes nunca más... ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió, y tomados de la mano, siguieron caminando por el parque.

...

-Wow... ¡Es hermoso Shika!- decía la pelirroja.

-Que bien que te guste...- sonreía él, mirando a cada tanto hacia la entrada.

-¿Quién más vendrá?- preguntó notando que el chico de la coleta esperaba a alguien.

-Temari...- la chica frunció el ceño –Y su novio...- ahora ya sonreía.

-Ahh...- dijo desinteresada – ¡Mira eso!- decía corriendo hacia unos ciervos que estaban ahí cerca. Él sólo la miró y sonrió.

-Hola vago...- el chico se estremeció al sentir el aliento de la chica en su nuca. Se giró y la vio. Estaba hermosa, como siempre.

-Hola, problemática...- sonrió. -¿Dónde está...?

-Hola, pequeño holgazán...- interrumpió el akatsuki.

-Ahh, ya... Hola, Hidan...- saludó Shikamaru de mala gana. El otro le devolvió el gesto.

-Shikaaaa, los ciervos son herm- la pelirroja no terminó de hablar, ya que vio a la rubia en frente, sonrió –Hola..._zorra..._- susurró esto último, pero la rubia igualmente la escuchó.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- preguntó la rubia molesta

-Bueno, hoy trabajaremos entre cuatro personas...- explicó Shikamaru –Ya que tú traías a Hidan, me pareció buena idea que Sara también venga...

-Nos divertiremos mucho...- agregó la pelirroja orgullosa. La rubia la fulminó con la mirada.

...

-Hola, gracias por venir...- dijo mirando a la chica, avergonzado.

-No te preocupes...- sonrió. –Me alegra que me hayas llamado, Kiba...

-Kin, escucha...- dijo él sentándose en una de las mesas de la heladería –No quiero que pienses que soy un idiota, bueno sé que lo soy... – dijo bajando la cabeza –Quiero que me disculpes por lo de la otra vez, no quise escucharte...

-No te preocupes...- dijo ella con tranquilidad. –Tenías razones para enojarte, hice algo horrible...

-Pero, tú lo hiciste porque me querías...- dijo entristecido. –Cualquiera comete errores, y tú al cometer uno, lo enmendaste... Eso es lo que más admiro de ti...- sonrió. –Pero de seguro ahora me odias...

-Claro que no...- sonrió ella –No podría odiarte... Te quiero, Kiba... más de lo que te imaginas...

-Y yo no fui más que un cobarde...- razonó –Huí porque pensé que mis amigos se enojarían si me veían contigo...- agregó –Pero fui más cobarde al no poderte decir en el momento cuánto me gustabas... Bueno, me sigues gustando... Pero a ti ya no te gusto... ¿no?

-Claro que sí, Kiba...- sonrió –Te sigo queriendo como antes...- se acercó y le dio un abrazo.

Él sonrió, por fin había encontrado a alguien. La tomó de la cintura la acercó más a su cuerpo y le susurró cerca de sus labios: -¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

-Claro que sí...- sonrió ella y, acto seguido, juntaron sus labios en un suave y dulce beso, que duró horas...

...

Ya eran las seis de la tarde, ellos seguían en la finca, divirtiéndose con los ciervos. Shikamaru se había dado cuenta de que Hidan no era tan molesto, el akatsuki pensó lo mismo. Se podía decir que se "agradaban". Temari, en cambio, sentía que cada vez odiaba más a Sara, por cómo se le lanzaba a _su_ vago, odiaba hacerlo, pero admitía que sentía celos. Pero obviamente no lo admitiría en voz alta, era demasiado orgullosa como para hacerlo.

-Shika, me tengo que ir...- decía la pelirroja –Mi padre me llamó, quiere que esté en casa antes de las siete, vamos a salir en familia... y luego iré con mis amigas a algún lugar...- dijo rodando los ojos.

-No hay problema...- sonrió el chico de la coleta. -¿Quieres que te acompañe?

La rubia se entristeció. Ahora él se iría con Sara y ella no le podría decir lo que sentía.

-Yo la puedo acompañar...- sugirió el akatsuki –Tengo que ir temprano al apartamento, ya que no hay nadie que lo cuide a esta hora...

-Me da igual...- sonrió la pelirroja. –Claro, si a Temari no le molesta que su novio me acompañe...- dijo mirando de reojo a la chica.

-No te preocupes...- dijo la rubia –Yo confío en Hidan...- agregó. El akatsuki le sonrió enternecido, la otra la fulminó con la mirada. Su idea era ponerla celosa por ambos bandos, no dejarla sola con Shikamaru.

-Ok, todo resuelto...- dijo Shikamaru aliviado.

-Yo me quedaré un rato más...- añadió la rubia. Unos minutos después, los otros dos se marcharon. Dejando por fin al vago y a la problemática solos.

...

Luego de una hora más de estar en la finca, ya se preparaban para partir, cuando Shikamaru escuchó que su móvil sonaba. Lo tomó y contestó:

-¿Hola?

-_Hola cariño..._

-Mamá, ¿qué sucede?

_-Shikamaru, hoy es el cumpleaños de tu prima Sasame..._- explicó –_Tu padre y yo iremos, ¿vienes con nosotros?_

-Qué problemático...- bufó por lo bajo –No tengo ganas de ir...

_-De acuerdo, entonces ven a casa inmediatamente...- _ordenó –_Volveremos tarde..._

-Voy para allá...

Y cortó la llamada.

-Oye, Tem...- la chica lo miró -¿Quieres ir a cenar a casa? Mis padres no estarán y tengo que ir allá ahora... Todavía hay algo que quiero decirte...

-Me parece bien...- dijo sonriendo dulcemente, como sólo ella lo hacía. Él le devolvió el gesto y, luego de despedirse de los ciervos, se marcharon...

...

-Corazón...- dijo él en un susurro al oído de la chica que la hizo estremecerse –Voy al sector de teléfonos celulares, necesito uno nuevo...

-De acuerdo...- sonrió ella –Te esperaré aquí...

-Vuelvo enseguida...- dijo él, y luego de darse un apasionado beso, se marchó hacia dicho sector.

Kin sonrió, y siguió mirando aquellos vestidos. Esa tarde ella y Kiba se habían hecho novios, y como primera salida, él se ofreció a acompañarla al centro comercial para comprarse un vestido. Vio uno que le llamo mucho la atención, lo bajó del lugar en que se encontraba y, cuando estaba por ingresar al probador, escuchó unas voces muy _familiares_ en su espalda.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya...- decía una de las pelirrojas –Pero si es la traidora...

Kin se volteó y las vio. Sus _ex_ amigas.

-No soy una traidora...- replicó la pelinegra. –Déjenme en paz... Nosotras ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar...

-Sí, déjala Sara...- decía Karin. La aludida sólo siguió mirando a Kin. Sara había ido al centro comercial con sus amigas luego de aquella reunión familiar. –Ella ya no vale la pena...

-Confiábamos en ti, Kin...- le restregaba Tayuya. –No puedo creer que les contaras toda la verdad... ¿Qué clase de amiga eres?- le decía mirándola despectivamente.

Lo que sucedía era que la pelinegra le había contado a Naruto y compañía todo lo que habían tramado las chicas, razón por la cual casi todo el colegio ignoraba a las pelirrojas. También les advirtió a Tenten y a Temari de que ellas eran las próximas _víctimas. _Esa "buena obra" hecha por Kin fue lo que enfureció a Karin, Sara y Tayuya.

-Escuchen...- suspiró –Yo lo hice porque era lo correcto... Ya me cansé de hacer mal a otras personas... Piénsenlo chicas, ¿qué ganamos haciéndole mal a la gente?

-Diversión...- dijo Sara sonriendo orgullosa -¿Tanto te llenó la cabeza ese perro pulgoso de Kiba? Por favor... No te hagas la niñita buena, después de todo, tú fuiste la que lastimó a Hinata...

-¿Saben qué?- dijo Kin con el ceño fruncido –Me cansé de ustedes, me cansé de sus maldades, y me cansé de tener que soportarlas reclamándome algo que hice bien. No sé qué harán ahora, pero yo me voy a dedicar a estudiar y ayudar en lo que pueda a las personas que lo necesiten ¿saben por qué? Porque cambié. Ojalá ustedes también lo hagan, y sean capaces de ver lo que es correcto. Yo ahora soy feliz, así que si me disculpan... Kiba me estará esperando... Hasta luego...- dijo y se marchó.

-Y a esta qué demonios le pasó...- preguntaba Karin, anonada por la reacción de la otra chica.

-Te lo diré...- susurró _él_ en la nuca de la chica, el aliento del chico le erizó la piel. –Maduró... esa chica maduró, no como tú, Karin...

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí, Suigetsu?!- decía enfurecida.

-Te necesito para _algo..._- dijo sonriendo con sorna -¿Me acompañas?- le tendió una mano.

La pelirroja sólo asintió y le correspondió el gesto. Se marcharon, y también las otras dos chicas se retiraron enfurecidas. Era la tercera vez que Karin las "cambiaba" por el albino.

...

-La cena estuvo deliciosa, vago...- sonrió –Pero pensé que al menos tú cocinarías...

-Sería muy problemático...- sonrió también él –Pero mi madre siempre me deja la cena...

-Wow...- rió ella limpiándose con la servilleta –Oye, Shikamaru...

-¿Si, Temari?

-Nunca me mostraste toda tu casa...- comentó -¿Dónde está tu cuarto? ¿Y el de tus padres? Muéstramelos... y también el patio...

-A su orden, problemática...- dijo él en forma de burla.

Se levantaron y, luego de lavar los cubiertos (cosa que era muuuy raro en el chico), subieron las escaleras. Primero vieron el cuarto de sus padres, luego el de él. Temari se maravilló con el cuarto del moreno y la decoración, ya que tenía las paredes pintadas con un verde más que semejante a la hierba. Había varios muebles, entre los que se encontraban un enorme placard; una mesa con una computadora encima; un estante enorme, donde se podía divisar varios aparatos electrónicos, como un equipo de sonidos, un televisor, una play station, entre otras cosas; en el centro mismo se encontraba su ordenada cama, adornada con las más finas sábanas, verdes y blancas, al lado de la cual se encontraba su mesita de noche con varios libros y CDs encima. Un cuarto soñado, pensó ella, pero un poco desordenado igual.

Sin invitación alguna, se sentó en la amplia cama del chico, y se puso a mirar los discos que él poseía encima de su mesita de noche. Él se sentó a su lado, y observaba hipnotizado la hermosa sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de la rubia.

-Temari...- suspiró él –Debo decirte algo...

-Sí, yo también...- dijo ella, dejando los objetos en la mesa y mirándolo a los ojos. -¿Puedo poner música?- preguntó sonriendo, aparentando tranquilidad, a sabiendas que en el fondo estaba por desfallecer de los nervios.

-Claro...- le indicó con el dedo índice que debía encender el equipo de sonido que se encontraba en un estante.

La chica se levantó y cuando encendió el radio, al girarse, por accidente, tropezó con un zapato que no estaba ubicado en su lugar, cayendo así al suelo. El chico intentó atajarla, pero terminó cayendo (quien sabe cómo) encima de ella, quedando a una distancia peligrosa.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, ninguno quería decir nada, sólo querían que el tiempo se detuviera, y quedarse así toda la eternidad. Estaban tan cerca, que la respiración de Shikamaru le hacía cosquillas en los labios a Temari, y viceversa. Las tremendas ganas que tenían de besarse, hizo que no pudieran contenerse, uniéndose así en un dulce, suave y tierno beso. Él pensaba que se encontraba en un sueño, pero por lo bien que se sentía el contacto de sus labios juntándose, se dio cuenta de que era realidad. Ella en cambio, pensaba que todo eso estaba pasando por accidente. _-Pero qué bello accidente- _pensó. Y pareció que el tiempo se detuvo al encontrarse sus lenguas, lo que hizo que la piel de ambos se erizara, dando paso a un beso más...profundo. Y todo por "accidente". Sí, claro...

...

**¡Hola!**

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal este cap.?**

**Por fin ShikaTema! Jaja... ¿Verdad?**

**Bueno, creo que en líneas generales me quedó bien la conti, pero quiero su opinión...**

**Mil gracias a todos por leer y comentar... me ponen muy contenta...**

**Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, críticas, y demás... ya saben qué hacer...**

**¿Reviews?**

**¿Me los merezco, o no?**

**Besos a todos...**

**Bye.**


	18. Alegrias

**Alegrías****.**

-L...lo siento, Temari...- decía el chico, totalmente ruborizado. Se levantó de encima de la chica y le tendió la mano, ayudándola así a levantarse.

-No, yo lo siento...- sonrió tímidamente ella, aún ruborizada por el contacto. Podría jurar que en sus cortos 19 años, nunca la habían besado de manera más dulce y sutil.

-Fue mi culpa...- comentó él –No debí dejar ese zapato ahí... Enserio-

-Shikamaru...- lo interrumpió -¿Qué sientes por mí?- preguntó sentándose nuevamente en el lecho. Ya no tenía por qué ocultar sus sentimientos, pero debía saber los de él.

-¿De verdad lo quieres saber?- se sentó a su lado. La rubia asintió –Bueno... yo...- "ahora o nunca" –Te amo, Temari...

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par. Luego de unos segundos lo miró tiernamente y le dijo:

-¿Quién diría que una problemática como yo y un vago como tú podríamos llegar a amarnos?- sonrió. El chico se sorprendió, pero se acercó lentamente a ella con una sonrisa, recostándola en la cama, y él colocándose encima, nuevamente. Estaban nuevamente a una distancia muy corta, y los padres de Shikamaru podrían llegar en cualquier momento. Pero a él ya no le importaba nada más, sólo quería besarla nuevamente y...

-Shikamaru...- dijo ella en un tono dominante. Él se sobresaltó y la miró preocupado ¿y si ella no quisiera lo mismo? –Dilo nuevamente, ¿sí?...- pidió tiernamente.

-¿Decir qué?- bromeó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Dilo...- dijo ella levantando una ceja.

-Te amo... Problemática...- susurró cerca de sus labios.

-Y yo a ti, vago...- rió. Y sus labios se juntaron nuevamente. Ese beso duró mucho tiempo, y se fue tornando cada vez más apasionado.

Poco a poco fueron recostándose más sobre la cama. Él todavía encima de ella, empezó a acariciarle las piernas, mientras ella cerraba fuertemente los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias que él le brindaba.

Ella le acarició el rostro suavemente, y cuando se separaron simplemente para retomar el aire perdido, se sonrieron de una manera única y de lo más tierna. Lentamente, fueron quitándose las prendas de vestir que llevaban puestas, ayudándose mutuamente, acariciándose, y sintiendo que el estómago se les revolvía cada vez que sus pieles rozaban entre sí.

Una vez que estuvieron completamente sin ninguna ropa como obstáculo, ella abrió un poco las pernas y él se posicionó entre ellas. Mirándola fijamente a sus ojos color aguamarina, seguía acariciando su fino rostro, preguntándole con la mirada si podía seguir. Él lo haría solamente si ella estaba dispuesta, después de todo, sentía cierto temor por estar haciéndolo mal, ya que era su primera vez. Ella lo miró tiernamente y asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo lo que él trataba de expresarle.

Era una hermosa noche, y más aún cuando se empezó a llenar de caricias, ternura, pasión y, por sobre todo... amor. Lentamente fueron uniéndose, siendo uno sólo, entregándose completamente...en cuerpo, y en alma. Una vez juntos, él esperó unos minutos, y cuando ella asintió, siempre sonriendo, él prosiguió. Inició un vaivén de caderas lento, que poco después Shikamaru pensaba que lo enloquecería.

Intercambiaron gemidos, y varios "te amo" en el transcurso de los minutos. El Nara se sintió como nunca antes al escuchar su nombre tantas veces, que pensó que no aguantaría mucho tiempo. El ritmo fue aumentando de a poco, hasta que varios minutos después, culminaron el aquel baile de amor, que los había hecho tocar el cielo a ambos, juntos.

Completamente sudado, él se dejó caer sobre ella, a quien no le molestaba su peso, y se quedaron así... abrazados.

...

-Anrokuzan... todo está... ¡delicioso!- decía la castaña, mientras terminaba de comer lo que había en su plato y se limpiaba con unas servilletas.

-Me alegro que te guste...- respondía el criado, alagado, ya que casi nunca le hacían esa clase de cumplidos, excepto Hinata, claro.

-¡Buen provecho!- gritaba levantándose de la mesa.

Hiashi, el criado y Hanabi le hicieron una reverencia. Neji se levantó también y sirvió el cóctel en dos copas de vidrio. Le pasó una a su novia, quien le sonrió significativamente.

-Ven...- le dijo él tomándole de la mano y llevándola hacia el enorme y hermoso jardín de la mansión Hyuga –Te quiero enseñar algo...

Ella sólo obedeció sonriente. Caminaron por el extenso pasto, hasta llegar a una pequeña, pero hermosa, fuente. Eran figuras de delfines cruzándose entre sí, de los cuales el agua cristalina chorreaba perfectamente. Tenten observó maravillada aquella fuente, mientras bebía el cóctel.

-Esta es mi parte favorita de la mansión...- comentó sentándose en un banco ubicado al lado de dicha fuente. –Las estrellas se ven hermosas...- observó el cielo.

-Sí...- afirmaba ella sentándose junto al ojiperla –Todo esto es tan hermoso... Es como estar en un perfecto sueño...

-La diferencia es que esto es real...- decía él mirándola a los ojos. Colocó su copa a un lado de la fuente, le quitó la suya a Tenten y la colocó junto a la de él. –Tú eres mi sueño hecho realidad...- susurró cerca de sus labios, tomándola de la cintura.

-Neji...- decía cerrando los ojos y sonriendo. Miró al cielo con los ojos brillantes –_Gracias mamá...por todo..._- pensó. El castaño la besó en los labios dulcemente, pasando así a su cuello. La chica sonreía entre cada contacto. Esa noche no podía estar más feliz...

...

-Esto está muy mal...- susurraba la rubia, acariciando el torso descubierto del chico que se encontraba junto a ella, bajo las finas sábanas. Cerró los ojos, el encantador aroma a hierbas naturales que poseía el chico la hacía volverse loca. –Aún estoy saliendo con Hidan...

-Sí, lo sé...- respondía él mirando el techo, mientras acariciaba el rubio cabello de la chica. Se mordió el labio inferior, lo que había vivido con ella había sido lo mejor que le pasó en la vida, según él. Ella tenía 19 años, ya tenía experiencia...en cambio él...era un "novato" en esos temas. Pero aún así, la chica pensaba que, lo que había pasado hacía minutos, fue la mejor experiencia de su vida. – ¿Vas a terminar con él?- preguntó dudoso luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-Claro que sí...- dijo segura. – Y tú... ¿qué harás con Sara?

-Sara y yo sólo somos amigos...

-¿O sea que no la quieres?

-No...- dijo girándose. –Sabes que no estaría con Sara...- comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica, quien creía estar soñando. –Yo sólo te amo a ti, problemática...- le susurró cerca de oído.

La chica se estremeció ante el contacto, suspiró y lo miró a los ojos. Él le acarició la mejilla, y ella le besó la nariz, juguetona.

-¿Qué hora es?- dijo mirando el reloj que poseía el chico en su mesita de luz. Ahogó un grito y se levantó rápidamente del lecho, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con la sábana. – ¡Es tardísimo! Gaara y Kankuro me matarán...- dijo colocándose a toda velocidad sus prendas de vestir. –Será mejor que me vaya...

-Si es por mí, te quedas toda la eternidad...- dijo el chico observándola tiernamente desde la cama. –Pero mis padres también llegarán en cualquier momento...

-Sí, debo irme...- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Él se levantó, se acercó a ella (sólo en bóxer) y depositó un casto beso en sus labios. Ella lo miraba fijamente, no podía negar que se veía tremendamente sexy con el pelo desordenado y el torso descubierto. Él por su parte, todavía podía sentir el calor de sus cuerpos rozándose. Ambos estaban realmente felices.

-Te veo mañana...- se despidió él. –Te amo...- susurró por sobre sus labios.

-Y yo a ti...- sonrió ella con los ojos cerrados. Sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que el chico le decía aquellas palabras.

Luego de un cálido abrazo y un apasionado beso, la chica se marchó.

...

Al día siguiente, ya en el colegio, la rubia y el vago aún no se habían visto.

Ella lo único que deseaba era volverlo a ver y tenerlo de nuevo con ella. Ese día estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera prestaba atención a la clase de inglés, que tenía en ese momento, sólo pensaba en _su vago, _y en nada más. Se podía apreciar en su rostro una sonrisa de felicidad completa, parecía estar más feliz que nunca. Esa sonrisa se borró de su rostro dando paso a una expresión de preocupación y pena, en el momento en el que vio como su _todavía _novio Hidan le sonreía tiernamente desde el asiento de al lado.

Se sentía como una persona horrible. ¿Cómo le pudo haber hecho eso a Hidan? Él la amaba y siempre se lo demostraba. El akatsuki, desde un principio, tenía conocimiento sobre lo que ella sentía por el Nara, pero aún así no se rendía y siempre la acompañaba. Al principio, Temari lo odiaba, pero luego empezó a encariñarse con él, ya que el mismo siempre se preocupaba por ella. No lo amaba, pero eso no justificaba que le sea infiel. Lo único que deseaba era que fuera receso, para pedirle un consejo a Tenten.

...

Las horas pasaron lentamente, hasta que al fin sonó el timbre del receso y las amigas se encontraban en la cafetería.

-¡¿Qué hicieron qué?!- gritaba la castaña incrédula.

-Cállate tonta...- sonreía la rubia –Lo de ayer fue lo más hermoso que me pasó en la vida...

-Wow...- sonrió –Wow, wow...- aún no lo podía creer –Por fin ambas estamos con el chico que amamos... ¿No es grandioso?

-Bueno, no tanto así...- miró el piso –Aún no terminé con Hidan...

-¡¿Qué?! Pues hazlo ahora, antes de que se entere...- sugirió –Mira, ahí viene...- dijo señalando con el dedo al akatsuki que se acercaba –Será mejor que me vaya..., suerte Tem...

-Gracias Tenten...- dijo y besó en la mejilla a su amiga.

-¡Hola amor!- gritaba Hidan y la abrazaba.

Ella suspiró. No podía seguir con el chico... Sólo estaba lastimándolo a él, a ella misma y a Shikamaru.

...

-¡Oye, Shikamaru...!- gritaba el rubio hiperactivo a un distraído Shikamaru. -¿Vienes esta tarde a jugar?

-¿Es que siempre tienes que gritar?- decía el aludido mientras se limpiaba el oído con el dedo meñique, y Naruto susurraba un "Lo siento" -¿Ir a jugar qué?

-Fútbol...- decía Sasuke, en un tono como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –Esta tarde jugamos en el estadio que se encuentra en las afueras de la ciudad...contra unos chicos de otro colegio... ¿O ya lo olvidaste?

-Qué problemático...- decía el Nara al mismo tiempo que se recostaba en el asiento de una de las mesas de la cafetería. -¿Tengo que ir?

-¡Shikamaru! Eres nuestro mejor arquero...- agregaba Kiba. –No te atreverás a dejarnos solos...

-Verán...- suspiraba el chico. –No estoy con muchas ganas de ir y...

-¡No nos puedes hacer esto!- gritaba Naruto.

-No grites...- se quejaba el joven Nara, cubriendo sus oídos con sus manos. –Está bien...- dijo resignado. –Iré a jugar... ¿Dónde jugábamos?- preguntó desinteresado.

-Te lo acabo de decir...- le recriminó el Uchiha –En el estadio ubicado en las afueras de Konoha...- afirmó. –Nara, ¿Qué te sucede? Estás raro...

-¿A mí?- decía nervioso.

-No, a mi...- ironizaba el azabache. -¿Pasó algo con Sara?- preguntó con sorna. El otro negó rotundamente con la cabeza. -¿O con Temari?- sonrió de lado.

-Emh...Nada que ver...- decía un poco inquieto. -¿Desde cuándo eres tan bromista Sasuke?

-Sólo decía...- sonreía el Uchiha. –No cambies de tema...

-Sasuke tiene razón...- hablaba por fin Neji. –Yo digo que está distraído por lo que dijiste último Sasuke...

-¡Yo opino lo mismo!- gritaban al mismo tiempo Kiba y Naruto. El de la coleta los miraba con el ceño fruncido. –Lo siento...- decían otra vez al unísono.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una conferencia de prensa...?- respondía con dificultad. –Bueno, yo me voy...- decía al recibir miradas cómplices de sus amigos. –Prometí a Chouji que le compraría el almuerzo hoy.

-Chouji está con su novia...- agregaba Neji. El Nara hizo como que no escuchó, y se fue. Los demás se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. Definitivamente había _algo _raro Shikamaru.

...

-Hidan...tengo algo que decirte...- decía ella con la voz entrecortada, mientras acariciaba el raro cabello grisáceo de su novio, el cual se encontraba con la cabeza sobre las piernas de la chica, que sentada en un banco del patio.

-Dime, amor...- sonreía él cerrando los ojos.

Ella lo apartó suavemente, quedando ambos parados frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos. Él sonreía, ella tenía una mirada triste.

-Hidan...- suspiró –Lo nuestro ya no va...- dijo cerrando los ojos.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo él despacito -¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo en mí?

-No...- dijo ella con determinación. –N-no hay nada de malo en ti... Es sólo que...

-Aún lo amas...- afirmó el akatsuki bajando la cabeza.

-Sí...- dijo ella apenada. –Ya no puedo negarlo... Lo siento Hidan...

-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?- preguntó él mirándola tristemente. La chica asintió. –Yo sólo quería una oportunidad... No quiero separarme de ti nunca...- dijo con voz determinada. –No quiero que me dejes... Temari...

Temari abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida. Él realmente estaba obsesionado. ¿Y si quería hacerle algo a Shikamaru? No sabía en qué pensar, lo que le pasaba al chico era grave.

-Hidan...yo...

-Pero si eres feliz con él...- interrumpió sonriendo. –No puedo hacer nada. Y si él te quiere también... Lo mejor sería que estén juntos.- agregó riendo entre dientes. Ella lo miró sorprendida. –Aceptaré lo que sea, con tal de verte feliz...

-Gracias, Hidan...- dijo ella abrazándolo. –Eres un gran amigo...

-No hay problema...- sonrió. –Oye...ya que esta es nuestra despedida...- agregó. Ella lo miró confundida. -¿Qué tal un último beso?- dijo con voz seductora. Ella negó con la cabeza sonriente y, con mucha suavidad, besó su mejilla derecha, para luego marcharse.

Él sonrió tocando su mejilla, había hecho lo correcto. Se sentó nuevamente en aquel banco, estaba feliz por ella, pero al mismo tiempo, le dolía en el alma que ella lo dejara. Miró al cielo, al borde de las lágrimas. –_Mi padre me está mirando, sé que encontraré otra...- _pensó.

Ése era Hidan, (sin darse cuenta) un chico sumamente gentil. Que deseaba la felicidad de la persona que amaba antes que la propia. Realmente había aprendido mucho desde la partida de su padre. Aunque...pensándolo bien, él de por sí estaba un tanto...confundido. Y todo por lo que el día anterior había sucedido con _cierta_ pelirroja, camino a casa...

...

Definitivamente estaba distraído. En lo único que pensaba era en _ella._ –_Ay, problemática, ¿qué me hiciste?- _pensaba mientras caminaba rumbo al patio del colegio. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que _alguien_ venía en su misma dirección, a una velocidad considerable. El impacto no fue demasiado fuerte, pero fue suficiente como para que la chica cayera al suelo. Exaltado miró a la chica y la ayudó a levantarse. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ambos se sonrojaron. Ya se habrán dado cuenta de quién era la persona con quien había chocado nuestro vago...

-Lo siento, Temari...- decía él mirándola a los ojos. –No me di cuenta...

-No, no te preocupes...- sonrió ella –Yo fui la tonta, que no medí mi velocidad...- agregó. –Y... ¿para dónde ibas?

-¿Quieres saber la verdad?- la rubia asintió –No lo sé... Sólo caminaba...

-Pues yo te estaba buscando...- sonrió entre dientes.

-¿A sí?- la miró levantando una ceja. -¿Para...?

-Para decirte que...- se sonrojó. –Terminé con Hidan...- afirmó. El la miró sorprendido. –Fue difícil... pero él lo comprendió, y quedamos como amigos...

-¿Y eso qué?- preguntó él, actuando como si nada le importara. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y se giró enfada ¿cómo le podía decir eso? Era horrible de su parte. Seguramente él sólo la había utilizado. Empezó a alejarse enfurecida, pero no pudo avanzar, ya que Shikamaru la sujetó del brazo. Estaba a punto de darle una cachetada, cuando sintió que él la jalaba con fuerza hacia sí, quedando así frente, a escasos centímetros. –Sólo bromeaba...- dijo susurrando cerca de sus labios, lo cual hizo que la chica perdiera la mitad de sus sentidos. -¿Y entonces? ¿Aceptarás ser mi novia?- preguntó seductoramente.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza. –Claro que sí...- dijo riendo dulcemente –Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer...- pidió haciendo un gesto de ternura. Él sonrió y estaba a punto de besarla. –Es una orden...- aclaró ella con determinación.

-Lo que tú me pidas...- dijo él sonriendo. Sin darse cuenta, estaban a punto de besarse en el colegio, en el patio, donde todos podían verlos. Pero a ellos no les importó, lo único que querían era estar juntos otra vez. Él le acarició la mejilla y ambos cerraron los ojos. Se iban acercando más y más, pero se detuvieron y se separaron de golpe, al escuchar que alguien se acomodaba la garganta cerca de ellos.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen?- preguntaba el morocho con el ceño fruncido.

-Kankuro...- se sorprendía la rubia –Nosotros...-

Temari no pudo completar su frase, ya que sonó el timbre de entrada. Los tortolitos se miraron risueños, y salieron casi corriendo del lugar. Kankuro sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Eso era el famoso "salvados por la campana".

...

En el salón de clases...

-Chicos, me enteré que Shikamaru y Temari están juntos...- comentaba la peli rosa a Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto. -¿Qué opinan ustedes?

La ojiperla se quedó callada y sonrió.

-Hmp... Así que por eso estaba distraído hace un rato...- sonreía de lado el azabache –Pues ya era hora...

-Sí...- sonreía el rubio. –Ya somos Hinata y yo, ustedes dos, Ino y Sai, Neji y Tenten, sólo faltaban ellos dos...- la peli rosa asentía con la cabeza. -¿Creen que ya se han tirado? Después de todo, todos aquí lo han hecho y...-

-¡Idiota!- le gritaba Sakura ligeramente sonrojada, mientras le enzoquetaba un puñetazo en la frente.

-Te lo merecías... Ese no es asunto tuyo, tarado...- sonreía el Uchiha.

-Eso duele...- se quejaba el Uzumaki sobándose la frente. –Esos dos...- murmuraba luego mirando a _cierta _parejita. -¿No creen que últimamente llevan mucho tiempo juntos?

-Sí, yo ya sabía que Suigetsu estaba enamorado de Karin...- decía Sakura. –Me lo había contado Kidomaru... Pero ella...

-No sé, ni me importa...- opinaba Sasuke.

-¡Uzumaki Naruto!- gritaba Yamato -¿Podrías pasar a hacer dos oraciones negativas en el pizarrón?- decía mirando con una cara tenebrosa al rubio.

Toda la clase rió, incluidos Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura, ya que todos sabían que Naruto era pésimo en inglés.

-¡Le ayuda Sasuke!- gritaba nuevamente el profesor.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño y fue a ayudar a Naruto... Qué _especial_ era su amigo...

...

Ya a la salida...

-¿A dónde te diriges, amiga?

-Lo siento Tenten...- sonreía Temari. –Quedé en ver e Shikamaru...

-¡Ahhh!- gritaba irónicamente –Apenas están juntos y ya me cambias por él...- dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-Mira quién habla...- agregó la rubia. –Desde que tú y Neji salen...no me das ni la hora...

-¡Mentirosa!- gritaba la castaña. –Siempre estoy contigo igual...- dijo enseñándole la lengua, como una niñita disgustada.

-Vamos, amiga...

-¡Ay, Temari! Sabes que es broma...- sonrió –Luego me cuentas todo... Esta tarde hay partido... Supongo que vas a ir...

-¿Partido?

-Sí... Cobardía cero juega hoy...- agregó confundida. -¿Qué Shikamaru no te dijo nada?

-No...Pero conociéndole, se habrá olvidado o algo...- rió –De acuerdo, te veo luego...

-Sí, hasta luego...- y se despidieron.

La rubia se dirigió hacia su "vago" favorito, quien la recibió con un gran beso. Él le comentó lo del partido y se marcharon juntos.

Ya a eso de las 4:30 de la tarde, todos se encontraban en el estadio. Los chicos en los vestuarios, y las chicas en las gradas.

Después de 5 minutos, los chicos de Cobardía cero salieron al campo, muy _motivados_. De entre la multitud, se podían escuchar los gritos de aliento de Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Kin y Matsuri, quienes habían ido a ver a sus respectivos novios.

El partido se desarrolló muy rápidamente. Seguía con el marcador en cero, y faltaban menos de diez minutos. Los chicos parecían tan desesperados por llegar al gol, que dejaban la defensa descubierta, pero los goles rivales no llegaron, gracias al _tremendo _arquero que se mandaban. Estaba por culminar el encuentro, cuando Kiba metió un pase en profundidad, que llegó perfecto a los pies de un Neji totalmente descubierto por la banda derecha. Empezó con el desborde, llegando así casi a la línea final del campo de juego, lanzando así el perfecto centro, y dejando en el suelo a su marcador, a quien le fue imposible pararlo. Sasuke alcanzó a cabecear, pero la pelota se estrelló contra el travesaño, hubo una serie de rebotes que ni el mismo árbitro entendió. Lo único que se entendió, fue que Gaara llegó desde el fondo, para darle el puntapié final al balón, que terminó dentro de la red.

Acompañado de los gritos eufóricos de la multitud, y el peso de sus compañeros que se tiraban en su espalda a modo de festejo, el pelirrojo hizo una seña, apuntando con su dedo índice a su castaña novia, ubicada en las gradas. Matsuri se sonrojó de sobremanera y, junto con las demás chicas, empezaron a saltar de alegría cuando el árbitro anunció con un pitazo el final del encuentro. Temari, quien observaba sonriente a sus amigos, negó con la cabeza ¿cómo podía un partido de fútbol ponerla tan nerviosa? Rió sonoramente, recibiendo en cálido abrazo a su ahora sudoroso vago.

Todos estaban tan felices, que decidieron juntarse en la mansión Hyuga (que quedaba cerca del lugar) para celebrar una nueva victoria.

Había mucho para conversar...Demasiado.

Existía cierto rencor en _cierta _persona que, obviamente, _no _se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

**.**

**.**

**¡Holaaa!**

**He vuelto! ¡Amo el fútbol! Se habrán dado cuenta...jaja...xD.**

**Mucho ShikaTema ¿no? Leve, pero leve, lime...Pero no siempre todo es color de rosa...xD. ¿Quién creen ustedes que es la persona que no se quedará de brazos cruzados? Me imagino que ya lo descubrieron... verdad?**

**¿Qué les pareció este nuevo cap.? Ojalá les haya gustado. Disculpen si me quedó corto...**

**Este fic está llegando a su final...**

**Visiten mi otro fic: "Rock, amor y algo más"...está mejorando poco a poco...**

**Gracias a todos por leer, y dejarme sus comentarios...**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Besotes.**

**¿Reviews?**


	19. Desicion equivocada

**Decisión Equivocada****.**

-El partido estuvo genial chicos...- comentaba una alegre peli rosa, sentada ya en uno de los preciosos sofás que estaban ubicados en el centro de la enorme sala de la lujosa mansión Hyuga. –Estuvieron increíbles, a pesar de todos los problemas lograron ganar...

-Sí, pero...unos segundos más, y ellos nos empataban...- decía el Uchiha, quien se tiró prácticamente al sofá junto a su novia. Se le notaba el cansancio. –Si no fuera por Gaara y Shikamaru, estaríamos perdidos...

-Estoy de acuerdo...- decía Kiba. –Shikamaru se lució hoy, y Gaara...puso lo que tenía que poner...aunque fuera pura suerte...

-Ya paren chicos...- decía Shikamaru llegando de la cocina –Todos jugamos bien...- se sentó al lado de su rubia novia.

-Shikamaru tiene razón...- opinaba Gaara sonriendo. –Aunque mi gol nos salvó. ¿No es así amor?- decía orgulloso, besando a Matsuri en la mejilla. La castaña se sonrojó y asintió levemente. Todos negaron con la cabeza, divertidos.

-El juego estuvo muy bueno, chicos...- sonreía apenas Tenten –Pero la lesión de Lee me tiene mal...- agregaba preocupada, recostándose por su novio. El ojiperla la abrazó y asintió. El cejudo siempre había sido mejor amigo de ambos, por lo tanto no estaban del todo contentos.

-Chicos... Shizune me dijo que el cejotas va a estar bien...- comentaba Naruto. –Sólo es un enguisne, no sé qué...

-Un esguince...- lo corrigió Temari sonriendo.

-Sí, como sea...- agregaba el rubio, todos rieron, incluida Hinata. –No es nada grave... Además, cejas pobladas es como yo... Nos recuperamos muy rápido... Estará bien...

-Sí, no hay de qué preocuparse...- animaba Kankuro.

-Tienen razón... ¡Festejemos!- saltaba Tenten, todo sonreían por el repentino cambio de actitud de la castaña. -¿Qué haremos?

-Sai, Ino, Chouji, Amaru, Shino y Kin fueron a comprar las cervezas y algo para comer...- comentaba Neji. –Mientras podemos poner música y demás...

-Neji...- hablaba preocupado Kiba. -¿Hiashi no dirá nada? Mira que cuando estamos borrachos...

-No te preocupes, mi suegro no está...- contestaba Naruto riendo entre dientes. –Me contó que iba a casa de un primo suyo, y que vendría recién mañana...

-Ahh... ¿Ya vamos así de serio?- se burlaba Tenten. –Ya confía en ti... Creo que esto es para bien...

-Claro que sí... Es que con tanta alegría, garra y pasión que le pongo a todo...emh ¿de qué estábamos hablando?- se rascó la nuca sonriendo. La castaña negó con la cabeza divertida y, luego de agregarle ambiente de fiesta a la mansión, y que los demás chicos llegaran, se pusieron a bailar y a divertirse como nunca.

...

-Un momento, un momento...- Kankuro había dejado de bailar y se dirigía a donde se encontraban su hermana y el vago. Los miró con una ceja levantada. -¿Hay algo que tengan que contarnos?

-Emh...Kankuro...- reía la rubia nerviosamente. –Hermanito...

-Temari es mi novia, Kankuro...- afirmaba Shikamaru con un dejo de temor, pero luego sonrió arrogante al observar una mueca de disgusto en el rostro del moreno. Definitivamente, su orgullo podía más...

-Ya veo...- agregaba simulando molestia, ya que en el fondo estaba feliz. Era sabido que ellos se amaban. -¿Me pregunto qué opinará Gaara? A él no le gustaba mucho la idea... ¿Lo recuerdas Nara?- preguntó mirando filosamente al chico. Shikamaru tragó grueso. –Vamos a ver qué dice... ¡Gaaraaaaa!- gritó, haciendo que el aludido se acercara a ellos con el ceño visiblemente fruncido. Temari abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran, Gaara de malhumor era... dejémoslo ahí.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kankuro?- dijo a modo de reproche, pues el mismo había interrumpido su momento de "calidez" con su castaña novia. -¿Y ustedes?- agregó luego observando a la parejita, levantando una ceja.

-Shikamaru y yo estamos saliendo...- afirmó la ojiverde con un ligero temor.

-¿No que estabas con ese patético akatsuki cabeza hueca? Que por cierto, por su color de pelo parecía 60 años mayor...- habló el pelirrojo, haciéndose el confundido.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario del "enano", como lo llamaba su hermana. Temari por su parte, sólo sonrió.

-Bueno, Gaara...- siguió la rubia. –Las cosas entre nosotros ya no funcionaban. Yo amo a Shikamaru y...-

-Lo sabemos, lo sabemos...- interrumpió el castaño riendo. –Sólo queríamos estar seguros de que así fuera. Ya lo sospechamos hace mucho tiempo, ¿verdad, Gaara?

-Sí...- sonrió por su parte el pelirrojo. –Ya que está todo aclarado... No me interrumpan más...- añadió rodando los ojos, dirigiéndose hacia su novia. –Matsuriii...- gritó con voz seductora.

Temari negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Gracias chicos...

-No te preocupes...- sonrió entre dientes el hermano del medio. –Y en cuanto a ti...- añadió mirando significativamente al chico de la coleta. –Más te vale que la quieras, la protejas y la valores... ¿ok? Si no, te las verás conmigo y con Gaara...

-Claro que la protegeré...- dijo sonriendo sinceramente. –La amo... es lo más preciado que tengo...- miró de reojo a Temari, quien lo miraba enternecida.

-De acuerdo...chico cursi..., ya entendí...- dijo Kankuro tras un bostezo. –Será mejor que me vaya a bailar o algo. Si no, me dormiré aquí...- sonrió –Vaya Nara... tu pereza sí que es contagiosa...

-Gracias...- sonrió el vago. Ambos se sonrieron y chocaron puños, por lo que Temari se alegró bastante. El castaño se alejó y los tortolitos volvieron a estar solos.

...

Era sumamente raro en él, pero se encontraba bailando. Estaba bailando con su novia, y eso lo hacía feliz.

Faltaba muy poco para que terminen las clases. Dos semanas, para ser exactos. A él, años anteriores, le daba igual el fin de año, pero ahora se sentía un tanto ¿triste? Sí, todo eso le entristecía. La razón: Tenten terminaba el colegio ese año; y el siguiente ya no la vería tanto.

Tenten y él tenían la misma edad, 17 años, pero a ella, le habían hecho ingresar a la escuela más temprano que a él. No quería que terminen las clases, simplemente no lo quería.

Ellos habían tenido una conversación sobre el tema, en la cual ella le dijo que quería ser docente, y que a pesar de ingresar a la universidad, siempre tendría tiempo para él. Eso lo tranquilizó. Pero le atemorizaba la idea de que ella conociera chicos más guapos que él, que sean más genios, que... Un momento... Neji Hyuga tenía ¿miedo? ¿Sentía celos, tal vez? No entendía muy bien qué era lo que le pasaba.

Pero de algo estaba seguro: Amaba a Tenten, y no dejaría que un simple temor, o simples celos lo hagan desconfiar de ella. Después de todo, hacía pocos días él la había hecho "su mujer".

...

Después de mucho bailar, los chicos se encontraban en el inmenso jardín de la gran mansión de los Hyuga. Los varones se encontraban tomando cerveza, y contando alguna que otra anécdota en el quincho. Algunas de las chicas estaban escuchando música y contándose chismes en el cuarto de Hinata.

Temari y Tenten conversaban en la sala, sobre cualquier cosa. Reían y a menudo observaban a sus respectivos chicos. La castaña, luego de observar al ojiperla, no pudo evitar lanzar un enorme suspiro.

-Ohh... ¿qué fue eso...?- reía la rubia.

-Es que Neji y yo hablamos la vez pasada sobre esto del fin de año y todo lo demás...

-¿Y?

-No quiero terminar el colegio...- reía. -¿Cómo será la universidad? ¿Tendré amigos? ¿Estaré bien sin ver a Neji todos los días? Esas son preguntas que me hago con frecuencia...

-Tranquila...- hablaba Temari –Te aseguro que pase lo que pase, Neji y tú estarán bien...

-Sí, tienes razón...- sonrió –Después de todo... lo nuestro es más fuerte ahora...- se sonrojó.

-¿Más fuerte ahora?- la rubia frunció el ceño confundida. Luego levantó una ceja interrogante ¿Hay algo que olvidaste contarme?

-B-bueno...- se había puesto peor que un tomate. –Nosotros...emmh...

-¿Ustedes...?- reía Temari acercándose más a su amiga.

-H-hicimos...- tartamudeaba. –Emh...el...

-¿Amor?- reía sonoramente la rubia. La castaña asintió y se abrazaron. -¿Cuándo?

-Hace tres días...- bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Eso es muy tierno...- sonrió –Espera un segundo... ¿Tres días y no pensabas contármelo?

-Estaba muy avergonzada y...- seguía tartamudeando. –Como tú me lo contaste también... me pareció buen momento para decírtelo...

-¡Temari!- gritaba su hermano castaño. –Es hora de irnos...

-Sí...- asentía el pelirrojo que venía detrás –Tenemos algo importante que decirte... y debe ser en casa...

-Ok...- decía desganada. –Déjenme despedirme de mi vago...y de los demás...- los hermanos asentían y luego de un momento regresó junto a ellos. -¿Nos vamos?- empezaron a caminar hacia la salida, cuando ella escuchó un:

-¡Hasta luego, Señora de Nara!

-¡Nos vemos, Señora de Hyuga!- replicó ella sonriendo.

...

Llegaron a su hogar y se sentaron en el sofá.

-¿Qué es lo que me tenían que decir?- decía levemente preocupada la rubia.

-Bueno...- empezaba Kankuro –Lo que sucede es que el primo Shun llamó ayer...

-¿Y?- preguntaba confundida. Su primo se había marchado apenas una semana antes y ya los llamaba.

-Ok...- continuaba Gaara –El tío está muy arrepentido por lo que hizo hace años y...-

-¿Sólo era eso?- sonrió –Chicos, obvio que lo perdono... es nuestro tío...

-No, Temari... Déjanos terminar...- hablaba Kankuro, la rubia asintió. -¿Sabes lo difícil que es ingresar a las universidades de Konoha?- la chica volvió a asentir. –Debes tener calificaciones muy altas y buen recurso económico para acceder sin trabas a una de estas universidades...

-¿A dónde quieren llegar?- decía totalmente confundida. Los hermanos se miraron seriamente.

-Temari, debes ir a estudiar a Suna...- respondió Gaara sin rodeos. La chica abrió los ojos cuán grandes eran para susurrar un ¿_Qué_? Gaara suspiró –El tío te consiguió una beca en la mejor universidad de la ciudad. Será mejor si vas...ya que...-

-¿Decidieron mi futuro sin siquiera preguntármelo antes?- gritó enfadada. Aún no asimilaba del todo lo de marcharse de Konoha. -¡Son unos desconsiderados! ¿Cómo pueden hacerme esto? Saben mejor que nadie que no pienso mover un pie de aquí...

-Tem, tranquilízate...- sugería Kankuro –Sólo hacemos lo que creemos es mejor para ti... Eres nuestra hermana y te amamos. Sabemos que no vas a querer irte de aquí, pero ¿qué harás entonces? Aquí las cosas se vuelven cada vez más complicadas. No lo hacemos a propósito...

-¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué tienen pensado hacer?- preguntaba aún exaltada.

-Nos quedaremos aquí a terminar el colegio, Temari...- respondía el pelirrojo queriendo parecer tranquilo, lo cual no le estaba resultando. La chica negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

-Chicos...- dio un gran suspiro. –No quiero ir... Por favor, entiéndanlo...- decía mientras se tranquilizaba. –No quiero dejarlos, no quiero dejar a mis amigos, no quiero dejar a Shikamaru. ¿Saben todo lo que voy a perder?- decía cubriéndose la frente con la mano derecha.

-Tem...- susurraba Kankuro mirando a su hermano pequeño. –Piénsalo, ¿sí? En este momento lo que más importa es que te sientas bien con todo esto. Pero recuerda que tu futuro es también importante. Todo depende de ti...

-Sí, lo pensaré...- murmuró mientras sus hermanos la abrazaban para luego partir cada uno a su respectiva habitación. Una vez sola, suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Ella _no _pensaba irse de ahí.

...

No lo había conversado con nadie aún. Sus hermanos eran los únicos que sabían sobre su supuesta partida a Suna. No pensaba irse, y ellos lo sabían, haría lo que fuera para ingresar en cualquiera de las universidades de Konoha y quedarse allí junto a su vago, al cual aún le faltaban dos años más para terminar el colegio. Qué irónico, enamorarse perdidamente de un niño y estar dispuesta a perder sus estudios por él, era demasiado. Quién hubiera pensado que Sabaku No Temari haría aquello para permanecer al lado de alguien como Shikamaru: Flojo, despreocupado, machista, aburrido, y lo que era peor, era menor que ella. Él iba totalmente en contra del hombre que Temari habría deseado para ella, pero aún así el muy estúpido la había enamorado...perdidamente.

Sin darse cuenta, la semana había pasado volando. Era ya el martes de la última semana de clases. El tercer año del bachillerato se encontraba charlando sobre lo que sería la gran fiesta del viernes. Sí, el viernes era la despedida. Entre ese grupete organizador, se encontraban las conocidísimas rubia y castaña. La primera le había estado comentando a la otra sobre lo de su tío y Suna. Se pusieron de acuerdo para seguir juntas administración de empresas, ya que (como diría Shikamaru) era lo menos problemático. Harían juntas el cursillo y se ayudarían mutuamente. Una vez adentro de la universidad, todo sería más fácil y no tendría que dejar a sus hermanos, amigos, ni a _él_. Sí, esa era la mejor manera de hacer las cosas...acompañada de su mejor amiga. Pero no todo era tan fácil...

...

Estaba realmente molesta, demasiado.

Desde que empezó el año, había estado con sus tres amigas: Karin, Kin y Tayuya. Pero ahora era cada una por su lado. Karin era seguida por Suigetsu y Juugo, todo el día estaba con ellos, especialmente con el albino, con quien hacían quién sabe qué, en quién sabe dónde. Kin se había vuelto "buena" y estaba todo el día con Kiba, Naruto, Hinata y el resto de los _perdedores. _Y Tayuya... bueno, ella estaba de aquí para allá, acompañada siempre de: un muy apuesto chico de pelo largo y raramente blanco, dos chicos idénticos que se pintaban los labios de azul, de un morocho muy raro que se creía Spiderman o algo por el estilo, y un gordo no muy lindo que digamos. Al parecer se hacían llamar "Los del Sonido" o algo así.

Bueno, lo importante era que ella se sentía sola. Y lo peor: Shikamaru ya ni siquiera la miraba. Tenía suerte si la saludaba, pero igual él siempre estaba acompañado de esa "zorra rubia", como llamaba ella a Temari. Lo admitía: La rubia esa era muy bonita, tenía un lindo físico, su carácter era inigualable y de seguro sabía cómo tratar a un hombre, era lógico que alguien como el Nara se fijase en la misma. Pero ella también tenía lo suyo. Y no era precisamente que Shikamaru fuera todo en su vida, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder.

El Nara significaba mucho en su vida, ella estaba enamorada de él y no se rendiría ante nada ni nadie. Esperaría el momento justo para atacar, el cual sería en la fiesta, el viernes por la noche. Se jugaría al todo o nada con tal de recuperar a Shikamaru (dicho sea de paso, que nunca fue suyo xD), por el simple hecho de hacer sufrir a cierta rubia. Sin contar lo que había sucedido una semana atrás con el ex novio de la misma, siempre había perdido contra ella, y eso lo sabía. Pero ahora...estaba segura de que las cosas cambiarían, y todo a su favor...

...

Discusiones, discusiones y más discusiones...

Así se tornó la semana para Shikamaru y Temari. Sus amigos estaban ya cansados, por así decirlo. Cada día, una nueva discusión. Y la mayoría representaba una cosa: celos. Obviamente sus peleas eran siempre por tonterías insignificantes, y al rato de haber tenido la discusión, o él la llama o ella lo hacía. Siempre terminaban volviendo y riendo por la ridiculez de su temporal "separación". Cualquiera diría que se habían conocido de toda la vida, pero ellos lo habían hecho sólo ese año. Realmente era como si estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro.

...

Esa noche era un tanto especial para ellos: el Nara y el Hyuga.

Sus respectivas chicas dejaban el colegio, y el año entrante debían pasarlo _solos _en las clases. Al primero le resultaría más difícil, porque le quedaban dos años más. Al segundo no tanto, pero también le inquietaba la idea de no estar con su castaña novia. Definitivamente el próximo sería un año bastaaaaante largo.

El ojinegro acomodó bien su corbata verde oscura sobre su camisa, la cual era de un verde muy claro, casi blanco. Se puso encima su bastante prolijo saco negro, el cual era el conjunto de su finísimo pantalón de vestir del mismo tono. Se miró al espejo y acomodó mejor su alta e inconfundible coleta. Se colocó un reloj en la muñeca izquierda y se luego un ligero perfume, con su inigualable e intensa fragancia masculina, aroma característico a hierbas. Dio un enorme bostezo y bajó las escaleras donde, al final de ellas, encontró a su madre esperándolo con los brazos abiertos.

-Estás hermoso mi bebé...- fue lo que la misma le dijo antes de lanzarse a sus brazos. –Creciste demasiado rápido...

-Qué problemático...- sonreía con ligera molestia. –Siempre seré tu bebé mamá...

-¡Eso hay que grabarlo!- escucho la burlesca voz de su padre, quien ahora se encontraba frente a ellos con una sonrisa. –Shikamaru diciendo eso...ya es mucho...

-Tsk...- sonrió luego un tanto avergonzado. No hubiera querido que su padre lo oyera diciendo esas palabras, podría molestarlo con ellas por el resto de su vida. Se soltó del agarre de su progenitora y miró al hombre. Le extendió la mano. –Las llaves...- pronunció luego.

-Hijo, te prometí que te prestaría el auto...- decía el Nara mayor entregándole unas llaves que colgaban de un colorido llavero. –Pero lo cuidarás bien y tendrás mucho cuidado...

-Ni que fuera una Hummer último modelo...- soltó con una sonrisa aburrida.

-No lo dice precisamente por el auto, hijo...- habló su madre –Lo dice por ti. Ten mucho cuidado, y cuida bien a Temari. No tomes nada con alcohol y recuerda que si te atrapan tu padre podría tener problemas, ya que eres menor de edad, así que conduce con calma y-

-Lo sé madre...- habló en un tono seguro, pero con una cálida sonrisa. –Me cuidaré, sé cómo hacerlo. Y a Temari...- se sonrojó levemente –Siempre la cuido, estará todo bien...

-De acuerdo...- dijo nuevamente Yoshino –Pero recuerda no desabrigarte, podrías pescar un resfriado. Tampoco llegues muy tarde, por las noches es peligroso. Usa cinturón de seguridad y no despegues la vista de la carretera, pórtate bien...

-Qué mujer más problemática.

...

Se miró una vez más al espejo, acomodó su rubio cabello que ahora llevaba suelto, por encima del hombro. Observó su perfectamente proporcionada figura en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Ese vestido verde, bastante corto y ajustado, hacían lucir aún más sus peligrosas curvas. Observó su rostro, el cual casi no poseía maquillaje, y adornó sus labios con un rosa muy brillante. Se colocó aquel collar que había pertenecido a su madre, y aquel que le había obsequiado Shikamaru la semana pasada. Se miró una vez más...

-Perfecto...- susurró sonriendo.

-No jodas, mujer...- escuchó una voz proveniente de la puerta entreabierta. –Si cada día te pones más bella es inevitable que me enamore cada día más de ti...

-Shikamaru...

El chico se acercó y la abrazó de atrás.

-Estás hermosa...- susurró en su oído, besando con suavidad el hombro descubierto. La chica se estremeció ante el contacto.

¿Cómo podía ser tan vulnerable ante un niño de 16 años? Ni ella misma sabía la razón.

O tal vez sí.

-Te amo...- murmuró ella.

Cada vez más.

-No tanto como yo a ti...- replicó él volteándola y mirándola a los ojos. –Por Dios Temari... ¿Qué me hiciste, amor? Me vuelves loco...

Y él lo decía...

-Estoy en las mismas...- sonrió ella para después besarlo apasionadamente. -¿Nos vamos?

El chico asintió y partieron. Juntos...

...

-Wow... ¡está todo hermoso Neji...!- hablaba fuertemente la castaña, ya que la música estaba en un volumen muy alto. -¿No lo crees?- decía observando el hermoso salón.

El chico se acercó a su novia y le susurró al oído:

-Todavía creo que nada te supera...Tenten...

-Neji...- se sonrojó y lo observó un largo tiempo. –Realmente te amo...

-¡Neji, Tenten... Por aquí!- gritaba un rubio hiperactivo, antes de que pudieran besarse. Sonrieron y se acercaron a una mesa muy en el fondo, donde se encontraba el resto de sus amigos. La mayoría iba acompañado. Chouji con Amaru, Sai con Ino, Sasuke con Sakura, Gaara con Matsuri, Naruto con Hinata, Kiba con Kin, Kankuro con una pelirroja, Lee (quien tenía vendada la pierna) se encontraba con Hotaru, Shikamaru con Temari, y ahora ella y Neji... Todo parecía perfecto.

Parecía.

Hasta que el baile y el alcohol empezaron a hacer su show.

...

Temari era muy vanidosa, y siempre recibía piropos. Muchas veces le molestaban, pero otras veces, aumentaban su autoestima. Casi siempre ella replicaba con una sonrisa, lo cual...como era de esperarse, molestaba mucho a Shikamaru. Esa noche no era la excepción. La rubia se veía realmente hermosa y el que la veía le tiraba una que otra propuesta. Shikamaru estaba sentado junto a ella con una mueca de disgusto.

Últimamente discutían por cualquier situación y ya era preocupante. Esta vez, discutían porque un akatsuki pelirrojo particularmente guapo, le echaba ojo a la rubia, y ella...pasada de tragos, no lo evitaba. Shikamaru no decía nada, pero luego de unos minutos se cansó y empezó a reclamarle. Ella, sumamente orgullosa le decía:

-¿Acaso no pueden decirme que estoy bella?

-No...

-¿Por qué? ¿No lo estoy?

-No es eso...- replicaba él. –Eres mía y de nadie más, por eso no pueden...

-Shikamaru, no soy un juguete...

Y así empezaban a discutir. Pero luego se arreglaban. Una y otra vez. Hasta que ella habló:

-Shikamaru, vamos a bailar...

-No tengo ánimos...- decía él aún molesto por los gestos que su novia intercambiaba con Sasori.

-Vamos...Lo de hace un rato fue sólo una broma...

-No estoy con ganas de bailar...

-No te me puedes negar...- sugería ella sonriendo, con unos cuaantos tragos demás.

-No tengo ganas...- respondía el chico, también pasado de tragos.

-Entonces voy yo...- replicó ella ya molesta. –Y no te quejes si bailo con otro...

Se suponía que esta era una "despedida", y ellos se discutían por ridiculeces. Pero ninguno de los dos quería perder. Eran demasiado orgullosos. Y estaban enfadados. Él, por parecer cornudo. Y ella, por ser tratada de juguete.

La chica se adentró molesta a la pista y buscó a Shino para bailar, pero se encontró con Sasori..., quien no dudó en invitarla. Y obviamente ella tampoco dudó en aceptarlo. De un lado, Hidan los miraba entristecido, y del otro...Shikamaru molesto.

Era raro, él nunca había estado así...

...

La perdió de vista. Empezó a observar detenidamente toda la pista de baile, pero no la encontraba por ningún lugar. Decidió ir tras ella, la había tratado mal por una tontería y debía disculparse. Pero que mal se sintió al ver aquello: Temari bailando pegada (demasiado) a Sasori. El mismo rodeando sus caderas con las manos, y ella sujetándolo del hombro sonriendo. Unos centímetros más y era un beso, seguro.

Decidió salir al jardín a mirar las estrellas. Se recostó en el césped y observó el cielo, cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Convencido de que fuera Temari giró su cabeza. ¿Con quién se encontró?

-Hola, Shika...

Sí, ya lo saben.

-Hola, Sara...- la quedó mirando. ¿Desde cuándo era tan bella?

-¿Qué haces por aquí solo?

-Observando las estrellas...- dijo retomando la mirada al impecable cielo. -¿Y tú?

-Vine a verte...-Él la miró confundido. –Verás...- suspiró –Hay algo que debo decirte desde hace ya mucho tiempo...

-Dime...

-Te amo...

-¿Qué?

...

-Lo siento, Sasori...- hablaba bajito la rubia. –No puedo seguir bailando...Tengo novio y...-

-Entiendo...- la interrumpió sonriendo. –Ve con él...

-Sí, gracias...- sonrió –Hablamos luego...- y salió de la pista –_Debe estar muy molesto, le hablé muy mal por una ridiculez. Voy a ir a recompensarlo ahora mismo.-_ pensaba. Observó por todo el salón y se dio cuenta de que no estaba por ninguna parte. Salió al patio y le pareció ver a lo lejos esa coleta. Sonrió y se dirigió hacia allí, pero...

-¿M-me amas?- tartamudeó. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba?

-Sí, Shika...lo siento...- murmuró fingiendo inocencia. –Sé que tienes novia y...-

-No te preocupes, está todo bien...

-Gracias...- le sonrió y se acercó para besarlo en la mejilla. Pero "accidentalmente" lo besó en los labios. Él se quedó atónito, ni siquiera podía responderle el beso, al principio...

La rubia, que miraba desde ya más cerca, frunció el ceño. –_Esa zorra, ya le enseñaré. Cuando mi vago la aparte me conocerá...-_ pensaba. Pero lo que ella supuso nunca pasó. Él nunca la apartó. El beso se intensificaba y se iban recostando más y más en aquel empastado. Ella quedó encima de él. Y él estaba...acariciándola. No podía creer lo que veía. No quería creerlo. Sin darse cuenta, una lágrima caprichosa corría por su mejilla. Y una opresión fue lo que sintió en el pecho. Salió de ahí corriendo. Ni siquiera volvió a la fiesta, fue directo a casa.

...

-Sara...paremos...- decía el chico tomando aire luego de aquel tan fogoso beso.

-Sí, disculpa...- decía ella retirándose de encima de él. –No fue mi intención... (Clarooo xD)

-Sara...- suspiró –Escucha...yo no quiero esto...- decía levantándose del suelo. –Yo amo a Temari, en serio. No te separé antes porque estaba furioso con ella, y no sabía qué pensar...pero no puedo hacerle esto. Ella es todo para mí, lo siento si te hago daño...pero ella es mi único amor...

-Vaya, parece que tu "único amor" no querrá volver a verte a la cara...- comentaba desde atrás una entristecida voz masculina.

-¿Hidan? ¿De qué hablas?

-Temari los vio...

**.**

**.**

**Hello!**

**Volví con un nuevo capítulo, ya que ahora tengo tiempo de escribirlos...**

**¿Qué les pareció? No me mateeeeen! Por favor! Necesito seguir viviendo para poder terminar el fic...xD.**

**Maldita Sara... ¿verdad?**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan! Me hacen sentir especial...jaja**

**Volveré lo más pronto posible con la contiii!**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Nos leemos!**

**¿Reviews?**


	20. No importa

**No importa****.**

-Temari los vio...- comentó en seco.

Sara sonrió por lo bajo. Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par. No, eso no podía estar pasando. Hidan debía estar mintiendo.

-¿E-enserio?- preguntaba dudoso.

-Sí, lloró muchísimo. Yo la llevé a la parada de taxis hace un rato. Estaba muy mal...

-Oh, no...- cerró los ojos. –Me voy...- salió de ahí desesperado.

-Pero Shika...-

-Hablamos otro día Sara...Adiós.

La chica frunció el ceño y dirigió una mirada fulminante al akatsuki.

-¿Por qué le dijiste?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Lo amo...

-No, no lo amas...

-¿Qué sabes tú?

-Si lo amaras...- cerró los ojos. –Deberías dejarlo ir... Además, esto también me dolió. Aún no olvido nuestro beso...

Y era verdad. Todo era verdad.

-Hidan...

….

Aún lloraba. ¿Ahora sufría a causa de un niño? Por favor... no podía rebajarse. Ella era fuerte y segura de sí misma y...

¿A quién engañaba?

Lo amaba, por Dios, lo amaba. No debió enamorarse de él. No debió confiar en sus palabras. No podía seguir así.

Se cubrió completamente con las sábanas y con lágrimas en los ojos tomó su teléfono móvil, para enviar un mensaje de texto a su mejor amiga Tenten:

"_Ten, cambié de opinión. La razón es simple: el vago. No quiero hablar de esto así que te agradecería que no me llames. Nuestros planes se arruinaron, pero no por eso dejaremos de ser amigas. No me odien por esta decisión, pero... Mañana mismo me voy a Suna. No olvides que te quiero. Temari."_

Limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas y marcó con determinación un número de teléfono.

No le atendían.

La contestadora hablaba.

Probó una y otra vez. Probablemente ya era más de media noche y ella seguía con el teléfono pegado a su oreja derecha. Intentó una vez más, y...

-¿_Hola?- _se oyó del otro lado de la línea.

-Tío Yashamaru, soy yo...Temari...

-_¡Temari! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Realmente eres tú?_

-Sí tío, soy yo...- Dios, las manos le temblaban, si seguía así no iba a poder seguir hablando, debía terminar esto rápido. –Emh, Gaara y Kankuro me hablaron de tu propuesta...

_-¿Ah, sí? Quiero pedirte disculpas una vez más. Me comporté horrible con los tres. Pero ¿qué decidiste?_

Se iba a odiar por esto.

Por ser tan débil.

Por no poder afrontar sus problemas.

-Decidí aceptarla. Quiero estar cuanto antes en Suna. Mañana mismo tomo el bus y me dirijo hacia allí ¿Te parece bien?

-_Wow, claro que me parece bien. Te extraño tanto. Me avisas cualquier cosa ¿quieres?_

-Sí, gracias tío. Estaremos en contacto.

-_Perfecto. Entonces... ¿buenas noches? _(El tipo se moría de sueño xD).

-Sí, tío...- respiró hondo. –Te veo mañana, probablemente.

Y cortó la llamada.

-¿Te vas a Suna mañana?- preguntaban Gaara y Kankuro con los ojos como platos, desde la puerta de la habitación de la rubia.

-Sí, me voy...

…

-¡¿Se va?!- gritaba Tenten mirando el mensaje que le acababa de llegar, todavía en la pista de baile.

-¿Quién se va?- preguntaba el Hyuga confundido por la reacción de su novia.

-Temari...- suspiró. -¡Oye, tú!- gritó luego observando a un desesperado chico de la coleta, quien se dirigía hacia la salida.

-Lo siento Tenten...- decía el chico prácticamente ignorándola. –Hablaremos luego, tengo algo importante que hacer...

-¡¿Qué mierda le hiciste?!- gritaba enfurecida.

-¿Tenten? Cálmate...- sugería un Neji totalmente perdido.

-Luego hablamos...- repetía el Nara –No quiero perderla, así que me voy...

-Es ella quien se va...- murmuró la castaña. El chico la miró confundido, pero siguió su camino. Salió inmediatamente de aquel tan extenso salón y una vez fuera, ingresó al auto de su padre.

Ahora sí estaba desobedeciendo:

Manejaba a una velocidad descontrolada.

No usaba cinturón.

Estaba pasado de tragos.

No traía abrigo.

Y lo peor... No había cuidado de Temari.

Dios santo... ¡Qué idiota era!

….

Una vez dormida la rubia, el pelirrojo y el morocho bajaron las escaleras y se sentaron en el sofá. Se miraron preocupados. Que Temari haya cambiado de opinión tan repentinamente no era muy común. Algo raro había pasado, lo cual ella se negaba a hablar. Pero ambos sabían de sobra que la razón era: Nara Shikamaru.

-Que habrá hecho ese vago de mierda...

-No lo sé Kankuro...- hablaba un Gaara preocupado. –Pero no fue nada bueno... Si la lastimó...

-Si lo hizo, yo lo mato...

-Ya somos dos...- miró el reloj, 00:35 de la madrugada. –Aún no tengo sueño... Iré a la cocina a buscar algo de tomar. ¿Quieres algo?

-Sólo una gaseosa, por favor.

El menor asintió y se retiró a paso lento.

…

-Contéstame, contéstame, contéstame...- repetía una y otra vez.

La contestadora.

-Oh por dios, Temari, contéstame...

Era demasiado.

Una vez frente a la residencia Sabaku No, se bajó del pequeño auto a gran velocidad. Golpeó la puerta desesperado. Suplicó al cielo que le atendiera Temari. Primer punto en contra: Kankuro.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Nara?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Se encuentra Temari?

-Está dormida...- decía molesto. –Y estaba llorando...

-Oh, no...

-¿Qué mierda le hiciste idiota? Ni ella nos quiso contar la razón...

-Yo...- suspiró –Besé a Sara...- el morocho lo miró atónito. –Y al parecer... Temari nos vio...

-¡Maldito! ¿Cómo le pudiste hacer eso?

-Tengo que hablar con ella...- intentó entrar, pero el otro lo detuvo –Sé que soy un idiota...

-No me digas...- decía con sarcasmo. Lo tomó de la camisa y le habló amenazante. –¿No te lo advertí? ¿No te lo advirtió Gaara? Que si salía lastimada, tú no saldrías ileso...

-Kankuro escucha, yo no quise...-

-Tú no volverás a escuchar cuando te-

-¡Basta Kankuro!- ordenaba Gaara desde atrás del castaño. –Suéltalo, ya no vale la pena...

-Gaara...

-¡Pero lastimó a nuestra hermana!- el morocho aún se encontraba exaltado.

-Déjalo, a Temari no le gustará que peleen.- respondía el pelirrojo con tranquilidad.

-Tsk...- bufaba el hermano del medio, mientras le dirigía una mirada fulminante al Nara y se marchaba nuevamente hacia el sofá.

-Gracias, Gaara...- el ojinegro cerró los ojos. –Déjame hablar con ella, por favor...

-Lo siento, Shikamaru, ella está dormida...

-De acuerdo...- se resignó dando media vuelta. –Vendré mañana a primera hora, tengo que explicarle todo...

-No lo creo...- el pelirrojo suspiró. –Ella se va... Buenas noches...- y dicho esto cerró la puerta.

El Nara aún confundido, no tuvo otra que ir a descansar. Mañana sería un día duro. Demasiado, diría yo.

…

Sus maletas estaban hechas.

_Sara y yo somos sólo amigos..._

Sí, claro...

_Sabes que no estaría con Sara..._

Mentira. Enorme mentira.

_Yo te amo a ti problemática._

¿Por qué se había ilusionado tanto con un niño? Probablemente lo único que él quiso desde un principio fue sólo su cuerpo y no a ella.

Pero se sentía tan bien...

De verdad parecía amor...

Bueno, lo hecho...hecho está.

Era hora de marcharse. Su futuro estaba en Suna, y ya no pensaba cambiarlo.

Se despidió de sus hermanos con lágrimas en los ojos. Ambos habían prometido ir cada fin de semana a visitarla. Eso la animó un instante. Envió un mensaje de texto a Tenten, para avisarle de su partida y decirle que la iba extrañar. También decidió enviarle uno a Hidan, ya que el mismo la había apoyado en numerosas ocasiones. Y así, se dirigió a paso lento a la parada de ómnibus.

….

Ya no le agradaba la idea.

Estaba cansada de hacerle "favores" y nada más a Suigetsu.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero se había enamorado perdidamente del albino, y no soportaba ser sólo su "amiga con derecho".

Quería algo más.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, ingresó a su habitación nuevamente, luego de haber desayunado. Y él ya no se encontraba en la cama. Escuchó el sonido de la llave. Y lo vio. Se estaba dando un baño. Quiso aventurarse y, luego de quitarse todas sus prendas, ingresó a la tina junto con él. Suigetsu sonrió. Y luego de que pasó lo que tenía que pasar, y estaban ya vestidos en la sala mirando la televisión fue que él habló:

-Karin... He decidido que ya no podemos seguir así...

Se lo notaba serio.

-¿Cómo así?- preguntaba confundida.

-No quiero que sigamos siendo amigos con derecho... esto ya no me agrada.

-¿En serio?- empezaba a preocuparse.

-Sí, quiero más Karin...- sonrió. –Quiero que estemos juntos, quiero que seas mi novia. ¿Te gustaría serlo?

¿Por qué lo decía recién?

-Claro que sí, Suigetsu...

….

-¡Mierda!- murmuraba el chico corriendo por las transitadas calles de Konoha.

¿Cómo se había podido atrasar tanto? Ya eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana. Tal vez Temari ya había despertado. Tenía que recuperarla a como dé lugar.

Se encontraba nuevamente frente a la residencia Sabaku No. Golpeó la puerta varias veces y no le atendieron. Fue entonces cuando golpeó más fuerte, y al abrirse la puerta, se encontró de cara con un aparentemente molesto Kankuro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

No, otra vez no.

-¿Ahora me dejarás hablar con ella?

-Muy tarde genio, se fue.

-¿Se fue?- repitió asustado -¿A dónde fue?

-Ni lo sueñes, no te lo diré.

Oh por dios. ¿Podía tener tanta mala suerte?

….

-No puedo creer lo que hice...-se lamentaba la chica solamente cubierta por las sábanas blancas de su dormitorio.

-Te lo dije. Te dije que lo dejes ir, Sara...- hablaba el akatsuki releyendo el mensaje de texto recibido recientemente.

-Ahora ella se irá, y él sufrirá por mi culpa...- negó con la cabeza. –Soy horrible...

-Lo que hiciste estuvo mal...- razonó el peliplata. –Pero lo hiciste por amor...

-Eso no lo justifica...

-¿Quieres enmendar tu error?

-¿Cómo haría eso?

El chico sonrió levemente y marcó un número telefónico.

-Toma, llámalo y avísale en dónde se encuentra Temari...- cerró los ojos. –Ella aún no se habrá marchado...El ómnibus que va a Suna pasa a las ocho y diez. Aún no es la hora. Hazlo...

-Hidan...

-Ella me dijo que él no lo sabe...- suspiró –Vamos, sé que él la hará cambiar de opinión. Sólo hazlo, Sara...así lo ayudarás...

-Está bien...

….

-¿Cómo que no me lo dirás?

-Nara, se marcha por tu culpa. La engañaste, eso fue lo que ella me dijo. De esta forma pagarás.

-Pero Kankuro... ¡fue sólo un beso!

-Para ella significó más, Shikamaru...- decía desde atrás Gaara. –Ella realmente estaba mal...

-Chicos yo-

El sonido de su teléfono móvil lo interrumpió.

-¿Hola?- preguntó acelerado.

-_Shika, soy yo, Sara._

-Ah, hola...Sara.- suspiró recibiendo una mirada amenazante del morocho. –Estoy ocupado, sabes...

-_No, Shika... Escúchame...- _silencio -_Quería disculparme, pero no hay tiempo para eso. Sé dónde está Temari. Va para Suna, se encuentra en la parada de ómnibus frente al puesto de Ichiraku Ramen, el bus no tardará en llegar, así que apresúrate y ve tras ella._

-Sara... ¿Cómo es que tú...?

_-No hay tiempo... ¡Sólo ve tras ella! No la pierdas..._

-Ok, gracias, Sara.- Y cortó la llamada.

No esperó un segundo y salió disparado hacia dicho lugar.

_No _pensaba perderla.

…

-Lo hiciste bien, Sara...

-Sí, eso creo...- sonrió entristecida. –Por cierto ¿cómo conseguiste su número?

-Tengo contactos, querida...- agregó orgulloso. La chica sonrió y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Era raro. Tenían casi el mismo color, un violeta poco común era lo que se observaba en sus miradas. Él la quedó mirando, realmente era hermosa. Ella lo miró sonriente, era bastante guapo a decir verdad. Silencio incómodo, el cual Hidan decidió romper... –Sara... Puede que no confíes, o que no me lo permitas. Pero hay algo que tengo pensado hacer...

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es?

-Déjame amarte...

-Hidan...

-Sé que no es la forma correcta, pero estoy seguro de que así tú también lo olvidarás. Te veo mal, y no me gusta ver mal a una mujer. Me gustas, Sara. Es por eso que quiero intentar lograr en ti lo que no logré en Temari...

-¿Qué es?

-Quiero hacerte feliz...

Qué palabras más lindas le estaba dedicando aquel chico que alguna vez le pareció molesto. En verdad eso no se lo esperaba. Lo miró enternecida y esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Este chico valía oro, y ella lo sabía. Tal vez Shikamaru nunca fue para ella, y Hidan sí. Después de todo, la noche anterior habían estado "unidos", y se sintió muy completa en compañía de él.

No pensaba perder más el tiempo.

No pensaba rechazarlo.

-Hidan...

-¿Qué dices, Sara?

-Forjemos juntos nuestra felicidad...

Y lo harían.

-¿Estás segura?

Más segura nunca había estado.

-Completamente segura...

-Entonces... ¿Puedo...?

-Bésame, Hidan...

Y así lo hizo. Con mucha pasión. Inundados en un mar de sentimientos, algo que ni ellos mismos pudieron entender.

-Quédate conmigo, Sara...

-De ahora en más... siempre... Hidan, siempre...

….

-¿Acaso aún no vendrá ese maldito bus...?- murmuraba sentada sin compañía alguna en aquel banco de la parada de ómnibus. Se levantó y observó una vez más el aturdidor tráfico del sábado por la mañana.

-Temari...

Un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo.

Esa voz...

-No te vayas...- suplicó abrazándola por detrás.

La suavidad de esa piel...

-No me dejes...- susurró en su oído, para luego apoyar su cabeza en la espalda de la chica.

La calidez de ese aliento...

Una lágrima fue lo que sintió resbalar por su mejilla. Negó con la cabeza. Y lo apartó de su cuerpo, para voltearse y darle una cachetada.

"_Me lo merecía"- _fue lo que pensó él.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces, Shikamaru?!

Y coincidentemente, el cielo se comenzaba a nublar.

-Temari, escúchame... Lo de ayer fue un malentendido...

-Sí, claro...- sonrió irónicamente. –Ahora no me vengas con el cuentito de que ella te besó y tú la apartaste, porque no fue así. Los vi Shikamaru, no la alejaste.

-Temari, ese beso me sorprendió tanto que ni siquiera pude corresponderle...

-¡No mientas!- gritó –Vi cómo la acariciabas...- dijo con repugnancia.

-Tem, estaba borracho...

-No intentes justificarte...

-Mi vida, yo no-

-No soy tu vida, Shikamaru...

-Sí lo eres, Temari...- cerró los ojos. –Aunque te cueste creerlo, yo nunca quise hacerlo. Sé que no tengo derecho a venir ahora hasta aquí y decirte que te quedes. Pero es lo que más deseo. Yo también me sentí mal cuando vi que estabas bailando muy pegada a Sasori...

Y ahí estaba, de nuevo su orgullo.

-¡Pero yo no besé a Sasori, Shikamaru!

-Lo sé...- suspiró y trató de calmarse. –Te juro que nunca besaría a Sara por mi cuenta. Lo que te hice fue horrible, lo sé, pero nunca lo haría a propósito. Me mata verte llorando Temari, y me duele aún más saber que soy yo el culpable de esas lágrimas. No aguantaría sin ti...

-No...- sollozó. –Me hiciste daño... ¿Acaso ni siquiera te importó que me haya entregado a ti? ¿Acaso yo te importaba sólo por eso?

-¡Temari! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Te amo. Por favor...- se acercó a ella y la tomó del rostro. Por alguna razón ella no lo apartó. –Perdóname... No te vayas, no me dejes solo. No me perdonaría nunca si te vas por mi causa. Por favor, mujer...te amo...

-Shikamaru yo...- cerró los ojos. Él le acarició la mejilla y le secó las lágrimas. –No sé...- fue entonces cuando vio que el bus llegaba. Le besó suavemente en los labios y se separó rápidamente. Hizo la señal de parar al ómnibus y antes de subirse lo miró nuevamente. Él se encontraba bastante triste y ella pudo notarlo ¿Por qué no era capaz de perdonarlo? Fue sólo u beso después de todo... ¿O no?

Él se volteó antes de que ella suba. Verla partir sería demasiado para él.

Una lágrima amenazaba caer de sus ojos.

-La perdí...- susurró luego de varios segundos de haber escuchado partir al bus.

Unas diminutas gotas de agua caían del cielo.

-Temari, amor... bájate. Bájate y vuelve... Por favor...- susurró observando el cielo.

La inmensa brisa le acarició el rostro.

-No me subí, Shikamaru...

Ya estaba alucinando. Ahora escuchaba su voz...

-Jamás voy a perdonarme por esto pero... No me iré...Me quedaré contigo, porque es lo que quiero ahora...- susurró abrazándolo por detrás, como hacía minutos él lo había hecho.

Shikamaru creía estar en un sueño. Inmediatamente ya no aguantó una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. La chica se percató de ello. Era un niño, por dios, pero cómo lo amaba... Y se lo notaba realmente arrepentido.

-Pero prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo...y que esto no volverá a pasar...

-Temari...- sonrió incrédulo aún. –Lo prometo, problemática. Lo juro...- y cumpliría su promesa, así tendría que sacrificar todo que tenía, lo haría. No se arriesgaría a perderla. Era la primera mujer que amaba, la primera y la única en enseñarle el significado de "amar". Pensaba que era muy joven para hablar de un "amor total", pero sabía que ese amor iba a ser sincero, y eterno.

La lluvia a estas alturas ya era intensa.

Se volteó para mirarla.

Unieron sus frentes, para mirarse a los ojos.

Las lágrimas de ella se confundían con la inmensa lluvia.

La solución a sus problemas llegó inmediatamente cuando juntaron sus labios en el más suave, tierno y sentido beso que habían dado en sus jóvenes vidas.

Un beso, que no se olvidaría jamás.

.

"_Hola, soy yo, Nara Shikamaru. Qué año más problemático fue ése. Cada vez que lo recordamos con Temari no podemos evitar echarnos a reír. Eso ocurrió ya hace 6 años. Bastante tiempo ¿no? Ahora Temari tiene su propia boutique en casa, y yo soy uno de los administradores más importantes de las empresas Nara, pertenecientes a mi familia. Hace 2 años y medio que estamos casados, y tenemos una pequeña hija de esa edad. Es bastante problemática, al igual que su madre. Nuevamente, esperamos un hijo, y estamos bastante contentos por la espera. Bueno, también les quiero contar que... ¡¿Qué?! Esperen un momento...-silencio- Ok, ok... Debo irme, la señora se pone pesada con los antojos. Pero antes de irme quiero decirles lo que ese año aprendí: Las mujeres pueden ser problemáticas, testarudas, mandonas, o lo que digan de ellas, pero también son únicas, y te hacen sentir el mejor hombre del mundo si aprendes a amarlas, entenderlas, valorarlas y respetarlas. Además, no cierren sus corazones y atrévanse a amar... No escuchen solamente a lo que venga del exterior, traten siempre de escuchar a la persona que quieren, y luego a lo que venga después... Si ustedes aman a alguien, no se fijen en lo externo, ni en el alrededor, ya que siempre existirán personas a las que no les venga bien tu felicidad; pero eso no importa. Ah! Y recuerden:_

_Si el amor es verdadero... No importa lo demás"._

.

.

.

**The End.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTA.**

**Duele terminar una historia T.T…**

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza, tuve un problema enorme con mi compu, y por eso me toca actualizar ahora… Gomen…**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron mi fic. Me hubiera gustado hacer un epílogo, pero ahora me dedicaré plenamente al otro fic.**

**¿Qué les pareció el final?**

**Basado en hechos de la vida real…jaja.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¿Me dejarían un último review?**


End file.
